Narnia: The Lion,The Witches,And The Wardrobe
by Princess1986
Summary: The Four Pevensie Children are transported to The world of Narnia To Complete a Prophecy. The Empress and Aslan are on the move...And the Empress has a curse that might Decide the fate of All Narnia, all because of one destined to be High King...
1. The Blitz

The Blitz:

The Blitz:

"Veronica!" Shouted Susan from across the hall.

"COMING!" Yelled Veronica as she ran to the Kitchen with the other Pevensie Children.

"To The Shelter!" Yelled Mrs. Pevensie as Bombs could be heard distant in the background. The five children ran to the Bomb Shelter In the back of their house when-

-" My Locket!"

-" Dad!"

Screamed Veronica and Edmund, as they broke free from the others, now running back to the house.

"Edmund! Veronica!" Screamed Mrs.Pevensie, now pale as the two kids ran inside the house While Susan And Lucy Ran inside the shelter.

"I'll Get Them!" yelled Peter As he ran back into the house after them.

"Peter! Come Back!"

Inside The House Veronica Found The Locket of her father on The Kitchen table where she left it the previous Night, while Edmund grabbed the Picture of his father. They both looked at each other with frightened looks when they heard the sound of a bomb falling from above.

"Get Down!" Yelled a panicking Peter from The Other side of the room.

No later when he said this, the bomb hit near the house. The Windows nearby Shattered releasing sharp pieces of glass everywhere, a yelp was let out from Edmund when Veronica pushed him out of harms way. Unfortunately for Veronica, The Blast was able to knock her off her feet and be thrown into the sofa nearby knocking her unconscious.

"Go On You Idiot! Run!" Yelled Peter As he ran over to pick up Veronica bridal style.

Edmund didn't need to be told twice, for as soon as Peter yelled at him he ran outside back to the bomb shelter. The now tired Peter was running with all his might to get to the bomb shelter hoping Veronica was not in Serious condition Or worse….Dead….

"Hurry!" Yelled Susan as she and her mother watched in horror as the kids ran towards them. Above them was The Group Of airplanes passing over them that started the raid.

"Hurry Edmund, Peter!" screamed Mrs.Pevensie who was now almost the color of a ghost. She was also fidgeting with her hands since the kids left…Peter Looked up To see why his mother was yelling at him. His Eyes grew wide as Hundreds of Planes Passed over them. He quickly picked up his speed

"_Hurry, hurry" _he thought.

Poor Edmund, in all the confusion Peter Ran into him and knocked him into the Cellar.

As soon as all were in the shelter Peter yelled out-

-"Your So Selfish! You could have got us killed!"

-"Enough!" yelled Mrs.Pevensie,as she was hugging Edmund, thanking her lucky stars that they where all alive and safe. Peter Passed a now Unconscious Veronica To Susan.

"Why can't your do as your told?" Said Peter lowly, as he slammed the door shut..


	2. The Only Thing I have

The Only Thing I Have:

The Only Thing I Have:

As Susan was looking over Veronica to make sure she suffered no serious cuts or bruises, Mrs. Pevensie told Peter to explain everything that happened when he ran into the house.

-" I ran in, told them to get down, There was a blast from the bomb, Veronica was knocked out on the sofa and Edmund was a few feet away from me.."

-"Well She's going to be all right," Susan said letting out a sigh of relief.

-"Are you sure dear?" said Mrs.Pevensie now looking at her daughter.

-"Yes Mum, she has a pulse and doesn't seem to have any injurys"

Mrs.Pevensie Looked at the her daughter, and then to the brown headed girl who laid unconscious on the cot. She Stared at her in deep thoughts, then let out a sigh.

-"I think its time we _All_ went to bed" she said.

Soon after they were all fast asleep. Veronica Awoke with a start " …Snow!"

She looked around to see she was in the cellar with the Pevensies. She stared at Edmund who was sleeping in the corner, making sure he was all right she then turned to Lucy who had a smile on her face while she dreamt and then to Susan who seemed to be stressed in her dream… "She's Probably taking a test" murmured Veronica who chuckled softly. She then turned to Peter who had his head resting on the wall, her eyes rested on the blonde trying to read his facial expression as to what type of dream he had, but in the end she could never read it.. She smiled at him and then turned her head to the wall..

She Sat on the cot and leaned her back against the wall. Her Brown hair was strait going down but at the end it began to curl. She had Eyes Of hazel Green, and lips the color of a pink rose petal. Her hair rested on the base of her shoulder as she thought of the day she arrived at the Pevensies…..

"_Helen, I can't Thank you enough for taking care of veronica for me." Replied Robert._

"_Don't Worry, It's not a problem. Just be careful and look After My Husband!" replied Helen Pevensie. Veronica stood next to her father while the two adults talked. "Well, It is time.," said Robert as he looked to the clock. He then turned to Veronica, "Be careful, and be safe. I'll Come for you the moment I am released.." Veronica Nodded and hugged her father in a tight embrace as tears rolled down her face she replied softly "Please..Be careful…" Mrs.Pevensie Watched In silenced as the two hugged.. " Robert.. It be best if you go now.." Said Helen. Robert Nodded as a approval, He walked down the steps of the Pevensies Porch and walked into the cab, and drove off.."_

" _Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Come down here, there is someone I would like you to meet." Shouted Mrs.Pevensie. The four kids walked down stairs and stared at Veronica._

" _Veronica!" Shouted Susan as she ran and hugged her friend… " I have not seen you for sometime!"_

"_Im sorry, I've been busy" as she hugged her friend. As soon as the girls finished hugging she gave Lucy, Edmund (Although he hated it) and Peter A hug. When she finished hugging peter she stared into his blue eyes as if drifting into a sea………_

" _Veronica." Said Peter_

"Veronica?" replied Peter again. She jumped the second time she heard it and turned to Peter who was sitting on the side of the bed.

-" Oh, Peter you gave me a fright" replied Veronica

-"I'm Sorry, I just saw you awake and you seemed to be just staring at the wall for the longest time." Replied Peter Apologetically. She turned to him and looked into his eyes.

She stared the longest time at them and then turned away blushing,

-" I'm sorry I worried you," She said trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing but also meant it." Peter made a boyish grin and then starting stroking her hair, as if lost in thought. After Realizing what he was doing, he turned away blushing deeper than Veronicas blush.

-" Um… How are you doing" Peter said trying to distract her from noticing.

-" I'm doing Fine, Thank You Peter." She replied, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-"For What?"

-"For saving me." She replied. She then started to fumble with her golden heart locket.

-"You Know, Father always said the day I was able to open it, it would be the day something amazing happened…" She said deep in thought and then chuckled " Hah, when is something _Amazing _ever going to happen to me" with that she through the locket to the other side of the wall. Peter saw the locket fall and reached over to pick it up.

-"You just got be patient and have faith.." he said trying to reassure her, He grabbed her hand and slowly put the locket in it. He closed the hand gently staring into her eyes.

-"Trust Me." He said softly

She stared back into his eyes for the longest time they ever knew. He leaned in closer when…

CLICK

They both looked down to see the locket opened. They both stared wide-eyed .She slowly picked up the locket and to her surprise, the locket held a picture of her mother and father. She stared at the sight of the happy couple. Tears began to form in her eyes so she shut the locket and turned…

-"Peter?" she saw him curled next to the steps of the door, deep in sleep.

She got up and took a blanket and placed it over him, he stirred a little in his sleep, than relaxed.. She crouched down and rubbed her hand gently across his cheek..

-"Thank You." She whispered and placed the locket in his hands…

She walked back and when to a deep sleep dreaming of a Lion and a Unicorn…..


	3. The Train

The Train:

The Train:

The Next morning was terrible.. As the children Walked out of the Shelter, they could see smoke in the distance, and rubble near their house. The kids looked frightened at what they saw especially poor Lucy. They saw A Medical vehicle taking a corpse of a mother and son into the van. Susan Gasped in Horror and Covered Lucy's eyes as they both wept. Edmund looked as if he was going to be sick, so he turned away. Veronicas' knees gave way so she fell to the ground crying. Peter Immediately crouched down and began to comfort her and hug her with a upset look but tried so hard no to show, it while Mrs. Pevensie was talking to a near by officer. A few minutes later she came back sad.

-" I have arranged for you all to be sent to the country.."

-"Mum" Said Peter Ready to Protest.

-"No, It has started to become serious, you five will be safe in The Country, so I am told. Please do what I say and pack your bags, your train leaves at noon."

For The Remainder of the morning, No one said a word to each other. Hear and there you would her a sniff come from one of the girls and a cough from the boys. Susan, Lucy, and Veronica Stayed in Susan's Bedroom While they packed.

-" 'Tis so unfair" blurted Veronica, breaking the Uncomfortable silence…

-"I know but we don't have a choice, it be best if we just try to deal with this the best we can." Replied Susan Trying to make her voice sound positive, but her face showed what she felt.

-" Are you done, My Dears?" came Mrs.Pevensies voice.

-"Yes" they replied sadly

NOON

" You need to keep this on darling. All right. You warm enough?" said Mrs.Pevensie to Lucy as she strapped on a tag to Lucy's Shirt. Lucy Nodded but said nothing.

"Good Girl" Mrs.Pevensie stated, who then gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead.

-" If Dad were here, He wouldn't make us go" Said Edmund upset. Peter rolled his eyes and blurted out-

"If Dad were here, it mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go.

-"Edmund, You will listen to your brother, won't you?" Mrs.Pevensie Asked.

Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed. Mrs. Pevensie Knelt down to give him a kiss, but Turned his head away. Mrs.Pevensie looked upset and nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She Turned and Hugged Peter. Veronica Turned away hiding tears in her eyes. She didn't want the others to see how much this had affected her, especially for poor Lucy. When she was able to regain her self she turned around…

-"… I will Mum" said Peter Sadly.

-"Good Man." Mrs. Pevensie replied and turned to Susan who was now having tears in her eyes.

-"Susan…" that's all Susan needed to hear and she ran and hugged her mother.

-"Its alright, there, there… Be a big girl. …"

As Susan Backed away from her mother, Mrs. Pevensie Walked Towards Veronica.

Veronica Was A little shock by the reaction Mrs. Pevensie gave her.

"Veronica." She said as she hugged her. " Don't worry, your father will be alright, and so will I… Look after the others please, especially Peter, and bless you for giving us happiness these past days…"

At that moment Veronica Let Tears Roll down her cheek and began to sob.

-"Thank you Mrs.Pevensie, for taking me in, for making like Family…Your More of a Mother I ever knew…" She cried even harder " Please Be…careful…"

-" I will Sweetheart, I will" Said Mrs.Pevensie camly…

A whistle blew signaling that all need to start to board the train.

-" Alright… Off you go" Said Mrs.Pevensie

The five children walked off sadly. Lucy was hesitating after she lost sight of her mother.. She stood there looking for her, tip toeing to find her.. Peter holding her hand felt the strain and knelt beside her.

"Come on Lucy, we have to stick together now. Every thing is going to be all right. It's going to be fine." Said Peter Trying his best to reassure her. Lucy Thought about it for a couple of seconds and Began to walk with Peter to the train…

-" Tickets! Tickets Please!" Shouted a Ticket Collector.

-"Peter, Peter!" shouted Susan who took the tickets from Peters hand. The line of soldiers going through the train station distracted him. Veronica saw this and grabbed his hand smiling. Peter Jumped out of his thoughts and looked at her, He began to smile as she led the way to the train..

The Children Stored their Luggage in a Empty Compartment then looked out the Window To Wave Good Bye To Their Mother…

Once The Train Left the station The Pevensies and Veronica made their way back to the Compartment..

-"Watch Were Your going Short-Fry" yelled a boy the same age as Peter to Lucy.

-"Can you try saying excuse me?" Lucy responded. The Boy Took This as a Insult an began to mess with her hair…

-"Please leave me alone!" cried Lucy. As soon as she said this Veronica Saw what was happening and immediately ran to help her.

-" HEY! Leave Her Alone!" Yelled Veronica as she shoved him away from Lucy.

-"Well, well, look what I got here. Kid, you got a nice Sister!" he said smiling

-" Try messing with someone _your_ own size." Veronica stated bitterly

-" Someone like _you!_" he said and at the moment grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. " How bout we get a compartment of our own? 'eh?" he stated, bringing her more closer.

Struggling she replied, " How about you get the hell away!"

-"Sassy, I like that" he tried to kiss her but she slapped him just in time. He let out a yelp and turned his face that now shown a red handprint. " Why I'm going to…" He grabbed her harder and forced her to the wall. Her body screamed with pain.

-" You think that's pain? I'm going to show you pain" He yelled and threw a punch at her but failed to hit his target. She fell to the floor and looked to see what happened. Peter Saw what was going on so he decided to Leap forward and catch the guy off guard right before he almost hit Veronica. Now Peter and the boy were fighting. Throwing punches to the stomach, tugging and ripping shirts.. Afraid The Officers on the train would come she quickly Went into the Brawl. Peter saw her coming in so he gently pushed her out of the way.

-"Don't get into this!" he panted trying to throw a punch at the guys' waist.

-"Peter! Stop! It's not worth it!" Veronica cried to him

-"Yeah _Kid. _Let Her win your battles" Shouted the boy

Peter let out a yell and started throwing harder punches. Knowing any second the officers would be here. She leapt in and grabbed Peter By The waist and pulled him off the boy.

Peter Immediately tried to go back in but Veronica Blocked him in the corner.

-"Peter, No! It's not worth it, trust me." She panted. He Looked at her and saw hurt ness in her eyes so he nodded at her and she felt him relax his body..

-" Silence by a Girl?! Ha, what a loser!" yelled the boy. Anger went in Peter and he tried again to get to him but Veronica held him back.

-" You better thank her! The next time I find you I swear I'm going to beat the hell out of you and roll you down the Country side!" Yelled Peter.. This seemed to Silence the boy since he ran off worried. A few Minutes later, Veronica released Peter.

-"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

-" A little bruised but I'm fine. Thank you for saving me back there, again" she replied

-" As soon as I saw him grab you I made my way to you, if it wasn't for the crowd, I probably could have got him." He looked at her worried, but she never changed her expression of happiness.

-"Well…at least you tried" she joked with him

-"Ha, ha" he replied. She stared down and saw his shirt was torn and how it revealed his thigh and his stomach. She Blushed slightly and then faced him and told him it be best if he changed. A few minutes later they entered the Compartment with an Upset Susan…


	4. Arriving

Arriving:

Arriving:

-" What Happened to you?!"- Gasped Susan, as she saw the two enter with a upset Lucy.

-"It's nothing I couldn't handle," replied Peter boldly. Susan knew that was not the truth since by the looks of Peter he had messed up hair, his shirt was slightly torn, and his cheek had a bruise. " Peter, we should tell her" replied Veronica softly. After about a half hour of telling their parts in the "Brawl" Susan finally spoke.

-"What were you thinking?!"

-"It wasn't That Bad!"

-"Susan, Peter did what he did for self defense."

-"Yes, Yes, I know! But still!"

-"What would you have me do Sue? Let him hit her?"

-"You should have called the guards! Or had some more common sense!"

-"Who knows what would have happened to her if I did not show up when I did!"

-Enough!" Yelled Veronica who stood up "What's done is done, There is no need to talk about what has past." She said calmly. Susan Looking very furious, nodded know her friend was right. Peter looked at Veronica and then to Susan.

-"Well if you excuse me, I have to go change shirts." Peter said before stepping out side the compartment. " Oh, and clean the blood off as well." He said jokingly knowing this would agitate Susan.

-"What!"

-"Peter! That's no funny!" Veronica replied trying to hold back a laugh.

-"Oh come on you know you want to laugh." He said laughing at her.

-"Here something _you _can laugh at" Susan responded and threw a paperback book at him.

Peter shut the compartment door quickly, which blocked the book from hitting him.

-"MISSED ME!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

-" You have to come back sooner or later!" Susan yelled now laughing. Peter, realizing his mistake Peter let out a groan. " Come on Susan, That's not fair!"

-"What's not fair?" replied Edmund now coming into the Compartment.

-"Don't even tell Him!" yelled Peter.

-"Don't worry I will!" replied Lucy now taking interest in the conversation.

They Told Edmund what had happened and how they where all joking about the situation, when Peter entered the Compartment, Smiling.

-"What's up with you? I heard you where getting you butt kicked" replied Edmund

Peter looked at him with disgust and looked at the others.

-" Well if you want to know, I ran into our little buddy on the way" Peter said his smile growing wider. Veronica and Susan looked uneasy knowing something must have happened to put Peter in a very good mood.

-"Peter, What did you do?" replied Susan Coldly. Peters smile grew even wider

-" Well, I took your advice Sue. I used common sense and went to beat the hell out of him." Susan now very furious said " Is it really that hard to let something go?"

Peter Said calmly " Don't worry he wont bother us anymore" Veronica really upset by Peters mistake turned her head and looked out the window admiring the Scenery.

"Peter you really should..." But Susan was cut off when the conductor called out their Destination. All five of them gathered their bags and walked off onto the platform. Veronica tried to avoid Peter the best she could but failed to do so when she tripped on the platform steps. Luckily Peter was there to catch her, She looked up at his smiling face, remembering she was still in his arms, regained her strength and walked off leaving Peter with an Upset yet confused face.

-"Susan, Is this the Right Place?" Replied Veronica knowing Peter was watching her.

-" I think it is." Responded Susan, who at the moment seemed confused, Just then a car came by. Thinking it was their ride, they ran off the steps. Lucy waved and the car just honked and Drove off.

-" Perhaps we've be incorrectly labeled," said Edmund Reading his tag.

-" The Professor knew we were coming," responded Susan who was now very confused.

Just then a sound of a horse neigh could be heard in the distance. A wagon appeared with a woman on top, Letting out a guess Peter said slowly,

-"Mrs.Macready?"

The women now known as Mrs. Macready replied coldly. Which gave Veronica an upset look.

-" I'm afraid so…is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?

-"No Ma'am, its just us." Said Peter looking at the others and then turned back to Mrs.Macready.

-"Small favors…Well Hurry up on to the wagon you go"

Peter turned again to the others a nodded his approval for them to go. Susan Walked to the wagon and hoisted herself up, followed by Edmund, Then Lucy, who of course need some help. Once Lucy was safely on, Veronica turned and grabbed the luggage and passed it to Susan and Edmund. She then reached out to grab her own luggage when she saw Peter had taken it and passed it to Edmund. She turned at him and looked away quickly; right before she could hoist herself on to the wagon Peter stopped her.

-" Here." He said quietly not wanting to look at Veronica; he began to reveal the heart-necklace. "I woke up with it… the other night…you should have it" he then passed the necklace to her holding out his hand waiting for her to take it…She looked at and said " Keep It." She Hoisted herself on to the wagon not even daring to look at Peter. She heard him sigh and felt the wagon shake as the Last Pevensie child sat on the wagon.

-" Are we ready?" said Mrs. Macready. Susan looked to see her Friends' head down and tears rolling down her face, and then looked to Peter to see him with an upset look.

-" I said Are We…"

-"Yes Ma'am" replied Susan Quickly not wanting to upset Mrs.Macready.


	5. Apologies

Apologies

Apologies

When the professors house came into view, none of the children could help but stare at how huge it was. The lawn had a forest on the side of the house, and to the southern end was a small creek that ran through the forest.

-"All right, easy now…Right, Unload your luggage and meet me in the Hall." Mrs.Macready said while stepping off from the wagon, " And don't make any noise that will disturb the Professor" she added this part quickly along with a harsh tone.

-"Peter can you help Veronica With Lucy? Me and Ed will take the luggage" Susan asked, "_This way they can't avoid each other." _Susan Thought.

-" We Will? Susan I don't Fee--" but Edmund was given a harsh warning look from Susan, so he figured he shouldn't say anything. Veronica slid off the wagon her light blue dress swaying with the breeze.

-"Come on Lucy, Lets get everything sorted." Veronica told Lucy as she held her hand out for Lucy to grab. Lucy looked at Peter who nodded and then took Veronicas' hand. Veronica helped Lucy down and then took her to Peter.

-" Peter, Can you hold on to Lucy while I get the luggage?" She looked up at him for the first time since the ride to the Professors. Staring at her with a confused expression not knowing whether to say 'yes' or 'no'.

-" I need to talk to you, Lucy wait here, okay?" Lucy nodded; Peter then took Veronicas' hand and led her out of earshot from the others and then behind a tree. She looked at him with a confused expression of her own.

"_What is he doing?"_ Veronica thought. Peter opened his mouth and then closed it not knowing where to begin.

" I…Um…Are you alright?" Peter asked hoping this would start a conversation. As much as Veronica wanted to leave and go to the others, she didn't want to make him feel worse.

-" I'm fine." She responded looking to the Ground. Peter stared at her with a disbelieving look. " No your not…" knowing this was a risky move he tried to look confident. Veronicas' head plopped strait up looking at him. She shook her head and sighed.

-"Peter, I don't want to fight with you…"

-"Well, answer my question, are you alright?"

-" Peter… I'm going to be completely honest…I don't feel well…you shouldn't have done what you did on the train…. I thought you knew better than that…" Veronica replied choking back a sob. Peter stared at her and then figured he would tell her the truth…

"Veronica… The guy was heading to our compartment…earlier on the train…. He had some friends with him…. I was worried he might do something to you…."

-"Well why did you not say that before…" She stared at him disbelieving, she figured there had to be an explanation

-" I didn't want you to be worried"

After that came an uncomfortable silence. After figuring out what Peter did was for good intentions and it was to protect her she let out a sigh.

-"Peter, Thank you, _you're_ always there to save me." She let out a soft laugh. Peter knowing everything was going to be all right started to joke with her.

"Well, that's the first time I hear a laugh, hey… Just call me your night in shining armor." He started to laugh at the face she made.

" Knight in shining armor? So what am I? A damsel in distress?

" I don't know," he said slyly walking towards, he then grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. " Are you?"

"Peter! … Come on! Stop it!" she said laughing hitting him softly on his arms. Peter just laughed at her teasing. " I'm not going to put you down unless you admit I'm your night in shining armor!"

She stopped her hitting and puffed her bangs out of her eyes and mumbled lowly " You're my night in shining armor…" Peter heard what she said but didn't want the fun to end; he knew what would make her laugh and went for it.

-" What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" he said holding her more closely to him. She stared down at him and laughed " All right, all right… You're my night in shining armor, now… put me down" Peter laughed.

-" I'm okay…"

-"What you promised!"

-" No I didn't I said I'd put you down once you admitted it, I never said when" he replied calmly, a boyish grin now growing wider on his face.

-" Fine. Susan!" and as soon as she said 'Susan' he put her down quickly.

"HA! Got you!" she ran and ruffled his hair knowing he hated it and stepped back and waved " Bye!"

-" You're not getting off that easy!" Peter said jokingly and ran after. She let out a shriek and ran quickly to the wagon. She ran right next to Susan Panting for breath.

" Are you all right?" Susan asked worriedly. Peter showed up behind her looking at Veronica and mouthed, _" I'm going to get you back" _She saw this and laughed letting a smile cross her face and then began to help Susan with The luggage as they all walked to the Front door, Veronica walked in front of Susan knowing Peter wouldn't do anything as long as Susan was there.

Peter quickly caught up with her and whispered " Chicken" Veronica acted as if insulted her "I'm not!" Peter could only laugh at her poor attempt to act. Edmund merely rolled his eyes at seeing his brother 'flirting'.

-" About Time" Mrs. Macready said as she waited at the door…


	6. The Magic Kicks In

The Pevensie children along with Veronica entered the house

The Pevensie children along with Veronica entered the house. As soon as they walked in they could see sculptures here and there, paintings of ages past, and suits of armor during medieval times.

-"Well Susan, looks like you will like this place, it seems like its made for you" Veronica joked. Susan however gave her a sarcastic glare. Along the way Peter and Veronica would pass glances at each other trying to hold back their laughs. Now and then Mrs.Macready would say something and the two couldn't help but laugh. Mrs.Macready however would 'shh' them sometimes whenever they laughed to hard. In the next five minutes Veronica grew extremely tired from all the walking.

-"How much further, Mrs.Macready?" she asked sorely. Mrs.Macready however took no notice in the question. They reached the stairs shortly after, only to be stopped by the Macready(What the five called her).

-" Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow…" Susan and Veronica glanced at each other with a frown. "There will be no shouting…or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter.—"

Susan saw a bust and decided to touch it to feel the curves but was stopped by an angry Macready. Veronica let out a sigh of boredom and decided to put her hair in a bun. She then followed the others until a picture caught her eye. She looked to see which route the others had taken and then turned her attention to the picture. She hesitated whether to stay longer or go find the others, but something was telling her to stay. " I wonder?"

She pushed a strand of hair that covered her eye behind her ear and then bent closer to the Picture.

-" Why would there be a lamppost in the middle of nowhere?" she mumbled to her self.

The lamppost was in the middle of the woods with snow covered on it, yet the light was still glowing from inside. She then realized the others would be worried that maybe something happened to her if she wasn't with the group. She didn't turn halfway when some thing caught her eye. " What the?" she stared harder in to the picture squinting her eyes. There in the opening of the woods was a lion. " That wasn't there before!" but again to her surprise it spoke " The time has come dear one…When Adams flesh and Adams bones sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

-" What the? Is there a audio clip here or a button?" Veronica asked looking around for some sort of speaker or stop button. She began to freak out when it continued talking and stared at the picture " The true of Empress of Narnia shall return…when the two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve have returned." She began to back away when the lion shook his mane and spoke softly and gentle " Veronica Elaine Watson…do not fear me for I am all that is good…" She stared very hard into the picture when she began to notice everything in it was moving. She stared deeper into the lion's eyes while it spoke " To long have you ran away, but no longer…Take up what you left behind" At this her eyes grew wide and whispered " Impossible… That was not real…that was a dream!" she said to the lion. She wanted no part in what would happen so she shut her eyes tight and then opened them… The Picture was still and there was no lion, She ran off quickly to find the others but dared not to tell the others what took place…

" You two boys will sleep there…. And you two girls will sleep there…Miss. Watson you will sleep here" Macready pointed to a door on the right hand side.

-" Thank you Mrs. Macready" she responded politely.

NIGHT

-"So where have you been?" responded Susan after she and Susan entered Veronicas' Bedroom. "Nowhere." Veronica answered flatly, Susan However raised an eyebrow, "I see…" Veronica began to unpack her things when "oh come on Susan, can't I rest? I think Lucy needs your help unpacking…" Susan looked again at her and then realized she wanted to be alone for a while. " Well I'll see you in the morning. Night." She said as she shut the door behind her. Veronica let herself fall on her bed facing the ceiling… _" What a day it has been"_ Her hair laid spread out from under her and she began to sing a lullaby song, Soon after she got up and walked to her closet, her sky blue dress flowing gracefully behind her. "I think I'll where this." She said to herself. She began to change; she lifted her dress off and tossed it onto the top of the door. As soon as she did that Peter came in

-"Susan, Ed—"

-"PETER!" shrieked Veronica as she hid behind the closet door.

-" Oh my God!" Peter yelped, and then ran outside the room standing on the other side of the door his cheeks now blushing to a hot pink. " I'm Sorry! I thought Susan was still with you!" Peter said quickly, his voice cracking half of the sentence. The door opened to reveal Veronica in a lavender nightgown with her hair resting on her shoulders. She smiled seeing his embarrassment. " Its all right, I forgive you…Susan's with Lucy unpacking next door." Peter stared deep into her eyes, getting lost in the sensation; he walked in and closed the door behind him never breaking eye contact. Veronica bit her lip as Peter began to walk towards her. He stopped right in front of her and held his hand out. There in his hand was the Heart Locket.

-" I want you to have it back…its your only memory of your father right now." He said softly. He walked behind her and lifted her hair…

-"Peter…"she said softly " you should keep it" he didn't listen since by the time she said 'keep it' it was around her neck. She turned gracefully and looked up at him. His cheeks where still pink from moments ago. She didn't care; she placed her hand on the right cheek and rubbed it softly. Closing his Ocean Blue eyes, he let a shiver run down his body. He looked down at her and arched his neck slightly and moved closer to her face.

She mimicked the same thing, but before they could make contact Susan came in….

Reviews!! No FLAMES!! I'll Try to post Every other day!!


	7. First Encounter

Susan came in and told Peter that Lucy kept crying and wouldn't stop

Susan came in and told Peter that Lucy kept crying and wouldn't stop.

Peter stared at the two girls, nodded and then left, Susan right behind him.  
Veronica stood in her spot and looked at the mirror that was connected to  
the  
closet door. She shut her eyes, and let her mind wander…

_Veronica walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She wore a deep  
ocean blue dress with a golden cape. Atop of her head laid a golden leave  
crown. Her hair was completely curly and set into a nice delicate bun with a  
single strand of hair resting on the side of her face. Her skin glowed  
magnificently in the light. "The time has come…" she turned around  
and blinked._

Veronica opened her eyes and looked back at the mirror that  
reflected a dull reflection herself. "Just a dream" she said to herself and quickly shut  
the closet door.

Midmorning the pevensie children and Veronica stayed in a study room  
all that morning, since they had been caught in a storm. Lucy sat and watched  
the raindrops flow down the window. Edmund was under a chair doing god knows  
what, while Peter and Susan played a dictionary game.

"Come on Peter Gastro vascular!" cried Susan, now very annoyed. Veronica  
looked up at the two from her spot on the couch and shook her head. She was  
lying there facing the ceiling replaying the lions' words and her dream.

_What does he mean by reclaim what I left behind? Left behind where? The time_  
_has now come_; She pondered these thoughts over and over again until she fell  
into a sleep. Peter and Susan had just 'finished' their game,  
when Lucy suggested that they could play hide and seek.

"But we're already having so much fun" Peter stated sarcastically and  
looked at Susan. She simply gave him a dirty look. Lucy however wasn't  
going to take 'no' for a answer.  
"Come on, Peter, please." she said begging him to play shaking his arm  
wildly.  
"Lucy! Shh…Veronica's asleep." Susan told her now tossing her head  
in Veronica's direction.  
Lucy didn't want to wake her friend. " Peter play! Or I might wake  
Veronica up to play with me…Pretty please?" she said giving him her  
puppy dog eyes. Peter didn't want Veronica to wake just because he refused to  
play with his siblings and also because Lucy was too cute to refuse. Giving in He  
began to count. " One, two, three, four…" Lucy smiled and hugged him,  
she ran off, and peter continued to count with a smile on his  
face…."95,96,97…

"Veronica walked for sometime in the snow before  
sitting down… " This looks oddly familiar…"

She grasped the snow in her hands but quickly dropped for it was freezing…  
just then Lucy came out from one of the trees. "Lucy? Lucy!" she  
shouted.  
To her surprise Lucy turned and stared at her and ran towards her. Veronica  
got up quickly and brushed the snow off her.

"Veronica! Where are we?" Lucy asked as she hugged her. " I…I don't  
know…Lucy how did you get here?"

"I came from the War—" but was stopped when Veronica saw the lamppost.  
As if in a trance she walked towards it gently and smoothly, her dress  
gliding on the snow. She stopped once she reached the lamppost.  
"Veronica? Is everything all right?" Lucy asked curiously, but Veronica  
paid no attention to her but simply mumbled "Narnia?" Just then they heard a twig snap.  
Veronica's head snapped in the direction where it came and then rushed  
too.

Lucy who was now frightened, 'snap' they turned in the other direction.  
Footsteps could be heard trotting here and there. Something caught Lucy's  
attention, which caused her to scream. Lucy ran behind the lamppost and  
tried to hide herself. The creature dropped its packages and ran behind a tree.

"Lucy its all right, its more afraid of us than we are of it," Lucy  
poked her head out from behind the lamppost. Veronica brushed the snow off of her  
hair and then walked forwards, Lucy right behind her.

"Its all right, were not going to hurt you," Veronica gently said to the  
creature poking his head out from behind the tree. Lucy picked up a brown  
wrapped package.

" I…Um," The creature said trying to find words to say.  
Lucy gently gave him the package. He took it still shaking. Lucy looked back  
towards Veronica who nodded to her smiling.

"Were you hiding from me?" Lucy asked gently and slowly. The creature  
looked at her and said 'no' and began to pick his belongings off the  
snowy ground. "I…I just…um. I just didn't want to scare you." Lucy  
giggled.

" If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"Well, I'm a faun and what about you two? You must be some kind of  
beardless dwarf?"

Veronica chuckled at his statement but said nothing for she wanted to hear  
Lucy's answer.

"I'm a girl! And so is she" she said boldly pointing at me. Veronica  
loved Lucy like her own sister. Lucy had that gentle lovingness that was  
rare these day and not common in most girls.  
The faun looked surprise and stared at me for the longest time and then  
stated, " you mean to tell me you're, daughters of Eve?" Lucy had no  
clue what he meant, but Veronica remembered the word Daughter of Eve from  
somewhere. She walked up to the faun and said slowly "If you mean to say  
where Human, then yes…" The faun stared at her cautiously and then  
turned to Lucy

"You do realize you are in the Land Of Narnia" he said nervously.  
Veronica's eyes widen when he said this. " What's Narnia?" Lucy  
asked curiously with inertest. " Everything you see is Narnia" he replied  
pointing his hand at everything around them.

" My name is Tumnus." Lucy smiled and replied happily " My name is  
Lucy Pevensie, and this is Veronica Watson. Pleased to meet you" she said.  
Veronica still in shock nodded her head to the faun. The faun also seemed to be lost in thought. "Would you  
care to join me for some tea?" Lucy looked happy " Why, thank you very  
much, but…" she looked at Veronica.

"Go on ahead Lucy, I'll just look around," She said putting on a fake  
smile. Lucy nodded and told Mr. Tumnus all right. Veronica watched them walk  
off. " Some things not right" she said to herself. She walked to the other side of the lamppost. "Why is it winter?" She said as she looked up at the sky. She turned to follow where  
Lucy came from when she heard music playing in her head. Her eyes grew wide,  
she felt as if she was going to be sick "Lucy!" she ran to the opening they had gone through.

_That music was made for an evil purpose!_

She began to feel sleep. _What have I done?_ Her paced slowed down and she  
then collapsed in the snow. "Lucy" she whispered and then all went black  
right after she heard a lion's roar in her head.

The wind was howling loud, and the wind gave a chilling breeze. Veronica  
opened her eyes and sat up. " Lucy?" but there came no response. She  
stood up trying to remember everything that happened. Her skin was now very pale,  
most of her hair was covered in snow and she felt the chilling breeze that  
made her fall to the ground. I must find her! She stood up again and  
struggled to reach the lamppost, the winded slapped against her face and legs, and her  
dress was now tightly wrapped around her. She panted and closed her eyes as  
she walked, for the stinging was unbearable. She felt Cold metal touch her  
hands. She looked up to see the flames untouchable by the wind. This gave  
her heart warmth and hope. Please let her be all right she whispered. Just then  
in the distance she heard Mr. Tumnus's voice. "Can you find your way back  
from here?"

They ran into view and Veronica nearly cried when she saw her " Lucy! Your all right!" she hugged her tightly. Lucy returned the hug " Veronica, we have to leave…" she said trying to catch her breath "The white witch is after us!" Veronica looked at her shockingly " Who?"

Lucy shooked her head " No time for that! Lets Go!" They both waved bye  
to the faun and ran to the area where the wardrobe was located. " Veronica,  
I came through the wardrobe! Where did you come from?"

Veronica stared at Lucy and told her quickly " You need to go now! I'll be all right!"

Lucy looked at her sadly and ran into the forest. Just then Veronica heard

"Ready or not here I come!" Veronica turned and she saw a flash.


	8. Thats Enough

Veronica awoke from her sleep gasping for air and sweating all over panicking she cried "Lucy

Veronica awoke from her sleep gasping for air and sweating all over panicking she cried "Lucy!" she looked around only to see a startled Peter. He ran to her and knelt down next to her. "Are you alright Veronica? You don't look to well." Veronica looked at him but she felt nothing not even his eyes made her blush. Peter couldn't help to notice her hair had changed "Veronica, did you do something to your hair? Its all curly" She snapped her head back at him with shock and touched her hair.

-"Oh my god" she whispered. She quickly ran out the room not even looking back at a now confused Peter. She rounded the corner only to feel her hear lighten.

-" Its all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" shouted Lucy happily eager to tell the others what she experienced, but Edmund was hiding behind a curtain and added his remark. "Shut up! He's coming!" Veronica rounded the corner with Peter. He still had known idea what had happened to the two girls. " You know, I don't think you two got the idea of this game" he said two the now upset Edmund and confused Lucy. Lucy looked at Veronica and then at Peter.

-"Weren't you wondering where I was? Asked Lucy confused even more. Edmund however replied for Peter rolling his eyes.

-"That's why he was seeking you!" Veronica turned to see Susan running up the stairs; out of breath she asked the group " Does this mean I win" the only response she got back was one she didn't want to hear. Peter turned to her and said, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore. Sh--"

-" But we've been gone for hours!" cried Lucy wanting to be heard. The others not Veronica however stared at her blankly. Susan thought her sister was going mad. Her faced held a mixture of concern and annoyance. " Lucy what do you mean by _we've_?" Lucy stared at Veronica and then to Susan.

-" Me and Veronica went into a land called Narnia! We met a faun called Mr. Tumnus! We had Tea! I heard stories of Christmas and the Summer time and --" said Lucy in a rush having to catch her breath.

-" What is she talking about?" asked Peter turning to Veronica looking very annoyed at how she failed to mention she was apart of Lucy's _'game'._ Veronica stared to the ground, her hair drooping with her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her; she took a deep breath and looked up.

-" Lucy went into Narnia by a wardrobe across the hall…" she started " Every word she says _is_ true. I was with her…" but Peter was now angry that Veronica of all people would put him into such situation…

" Stop it Veronica! You weren't in some _'magical land'_ because you were asleep on the sofa! I thought at first you were both joking, but the jokes gone to far! Tell Lucy it was all a game!" he coldly said pointing his finger at Lucy. Veronica looked at him with anger in her eyes and then at Lucy who was worried. She had to decide _hurt her friend_ or _hurt her friends' brother. _Susan had a now worried look that something was going to go wrong, Edmund being Edmund had a sneer on his face and was leaning against the wall watching the argument. The room was starting to turn into a ticking bomb. Veronica turned around and faced the wall. She shut her eyes and replied flatly…

-"No"

Peter seemed to be taken back by her response and answered as if he had been slapped

-"What did you say to me?" Veronica turned around by _his _remark.

-" I said 'No' Peter, It wasn't a game. I bet you could get in still from the wardrobe." She said this calmly and firmly. Peter opened his mouth to speak but Susan quickly replied that they _should_ see the wardrobe. They all headed into the room that held the wardrobe. Peter past by Veronica bumping her with his shoulder. Veronica mumbled under breath and took no notice in Peters' attitude.

They entered the room and Susan and Edmund immediately began to check the wardrobe. Susan opened the wardrobe door and looked inside spreading the coats apart and knocked in the back of the wardrobe. Edmund knocked on the back outside as a reply. Susan pulled that annoyed face out again and looked at Lucy and Veronica " The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan stated gently. Peter stared at his sister and responded to Susan's' remark …

-" One game at a time Lu, We _all _don't have your imagination." he said coldly referring his words to Veronica who only glared back.

'_He is being such a baby about this, and he wants to be like his father?'_

The others turned around and started to walk back to the doorway. Lucy stared at them in disbelief. " But I wasn't imagining!" this quickly caused the Pevensie children to turn around.

Susan had enough of it " That's enough Lucy." She ordered.

-"We wouldn't lie about this!" she said on the verge of tears. Edmund knew she was ready to cry and was just edging to push her buttons. A sneer came onto his face.

-"Well, I believe you both!"

-"You do?" said Veronica hopefully thinking Edmund was on their side.

-"_Yeah _didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" He said having an evil sneer on his face. Veronica felt like her world was torn apart. She looked at Lucy and wondered how she felt. Veronica let a few tears roll down her face and she slid down the wall and onto the floor. She felt embarrassed that a girl her age was still thought to be playing makes believe games. Peter looked at her sorrowfully and turned to Edmund " Oh, will you just stop? " Peter said with a disgusted tone. Edmunds' smile vanished. He had hoped Peter would laugh at his cruel joke.

-"You just got to make everything worse, don't you?"

-"It was _just_ a joke" Edmund said defensively

-"When are you going to grow up?" That was the final straw for Edmund since he ran up to Peter and yelled at him.

-"Shut up! You think your dad but your not! _You're _the one that got _her_ upset!" and he stormed out of the room slamming the door. Susan stared at Peter "_Well that was nicely handled_" she said sarcastically and walked out. Peter stared at the floor.

-"But…it really _was_ there" said Lucy out of nowhere. Veronica looked up at her and then to Peter.

Peter turned around and stared at them both. He had a sorrowful look on his face and decided to side with Susan.

-"Susan's right Lucy…" he looked at Veronica while he said the last part "that's enough." She dropped her head and he walked out the door not able to bear that she was upset because of him. Lucy looked at Veronica and walked back to the wardrobe to shut it. After that, she sat next to Veronica comforting her. They missed supper and no one bothered to look for them since they probably knew where they where.

Soon after Night came…Veronica led Lucy back to her and Susan's room and said good night to them both. She headed down the hall until she heard a faint voice calling her from the western (right) corridor. "_Veronica…"_ it was hard at first to hear it since it was faint and she couldn't quite make out the words. _"Daughter of Eve…come to me…."_ She hesitated pondering whether or not she should go_. "Come to me..." _She moved slightly forward and stopped. " Who are you?" she said softly in the dark but sternly. To her surprise it replied "_Daughter, you have known me for years…. i am the one that has protected you and guided you…I am all that is good…. i mean no harm to you…" _She stared into the nothingness; she grabbed a robe from one of the hangers and began follow where the voice had come from. "Where are you?" she stared around her in the dark until she saw light come from one of the doors. _"If you trust me, you will follow," _the voice whispered. She then remembered where she heard the voice before. " Your…your that lion, aren't you!"

She heard no response she was about to give up hope when it responded. "_Yes dear one _I_ am _that_ lion, the lion called Aslan, King of Narnia."_ She stared in disbelief that a lion would have a name and be a king. " Your going to swallow me…aren't you?" she said nervously…. The lion's voiced merely chuckled _"Dear one…I have swallowed girls and boys, men and women, towns and worlds…I promise no harm will come you of all people. Trust me…" _She stared at the door. Her heart was beating fast and loud, she thought the pevensie children could probably hear it.

"_Come, there is something you must know…" _and with that said the door burst open letting the bright light, light the entire hallway and the wind blowing so strongly Veronica had to plant her feet firmly into the ground and squint her eyes…She looked behind her to see if anyone was watching and then turned back to the door…. _God help me_ she thought, and walked into the doorway, there was a bright flash and then the door slammed shut….


	9. Hail The Queen or the Empress

The moment Veronica stepped through the doorway; little did she know that a curious Edmund and Lucy went into the wardrobe ups

The moment Veronica stepped through the doorway; little did she know that a curious Edmund and Lucy went into the wardrobe upstairs.

Veronica stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. She looked nervously around for the lion called 'Aslan'. _I should have never listened to him!_ She thought over and over again. She walked for sometime in the snow looking for the lion. A few minutes later she stopped after hearing voices in her head.

_-Leave me alone!_

_-What is it now Ginarrbrik?_

_-Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!_

_-How dare you address the Queen of Narnia…"_

Before she could hear more, the lions voice was heard. "It is time…" Veronica rolled her eyes at the statement and blurted out " Yes, yes…You say that every time!" she grew impatient at the fact that he wanted her to come and now was taking his time telling her what she needed to hear. Aslan merely chuckled at her response.

-"Same old Veronica…you never did like to wait…." He said gently. Veronica stepped back surprised that he knew this. "Do you not remember me and who you are?" he said calmly. Veronica was confused and annoyed. Of course she knew who she was, but never remembered talking to a talking lion before.

-"I don't know what your talking about…Aslan," she said addressing him " I am Veronica Watson, I was born in England, my fathers name is Ro—"

-"Robert" he finished for her calmly. She was taken back that he knew a great deal about her. She stopped and stared at him.

-"Yes." She finished slowly. "How do you kn—" But was stopped when the lion spoke more loudly

Which frightened her.

-"There isn't much time…" he said politely, " Do you know who you are? And your Purpose her in Narnia?" Veronica was now lost. _Was he not listening! I just told him who I was! _But the lion knew what she was thinking.

-" Your not just Veronica Watson of England… You are Veronica Watson…Empress of Narnia…."

'_Empress'_ she mouthed trying to take this all in.. _How am I an empress when I just found this world yesterday (Since it was 3:00 a.m. in her world)?_

-"Daughter…" When he said this, his voice was not angry or annoyed but gentle. " You are here for a purpose. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne…The evil time will be over and done…" This all started to make sense to Veronica somehow.

"Wait…I'm starting to remember" she said softly and slowly. Her faced now serious while she pondered her thoughts…

It all came to her the dreams the lamppost everything. After five minutes, she looked up, her hair was now bouncy with delicate brown curls than before, her skin was a magnificent color of flesh, and her eyes where no longer dull with sorrow but Crystal clear which showed life and meaning… She looked up at the lion and smiled

-"Alsan!" she ran over and hugged him tightly " I thought you where gone!" the lion only laughed. Veronica let go him and stared at him with a worried look.

-"Aslan, What happened to me that made me forget Narnia? Why is it Winter here? Shouldn't it be spring?" Aslan looked at her and motioned her to sit down and the snow covered boulder. She did as she was told. She brushed the snow off the boulder and sat down next to the lion.

-"Dear one, you remember when King Frank and Queen Helen arrived in Narnia, do you not?"

-"Of course. How could I forget, that was right after Narnia was created." She said smiling

-"What else do you remember?" he asked quietly. She pondered his question trying hard to remember so many years ago…

(All of this comes from the Magicians' Nephew)

" I remember…the creation of narina, Frank and Helen, Fledge, Polly and Diggory, the Laws Of Naria known as the Deep Magic, the quest you sent Diggoy, Polly, and Fledge on…"

The lion cut in wanting her to remember why they went on the quest.

She stared hard at the ground, _Oh what was it? Okay lets see Diggorys mother was ill…no wait that was last…. A valley and a wall…something about an apple? Oh wait! It was to go to a valley, enter through the gate not climb over the walls, get an apple, but not eat it and return it to Aslan, so the apple can protect Narnia from… my sisters! _She gasped. She stood up in a hurry, she almost lost her balance.

-"It was to protect Narnia from my Sister!" she said looking horrified at the lion. Aslan nodded,

-"Yes…it protected Narnia from her for sometime but the year you reached 31 I sent you to the 'Human' world. You forgot all of narnia when the change was made, but once all of Narnia found out you were gone however, the power of the apple had failed and your sister returned…" Her eyes grew in shock.

-"But what about you! Where were you at?" she responded nervously at the lion.

-"Young one, all things have its time…but now time is not a matter… You must help in anyway you can to make sure the prophecy comes true…Understand …All of Narnia will be looking to you and the kings and queens, they know there is still hope left, as Empress you must protect all that you can and right the wrong…Take up the throne in Cair Paravel, if you fail… all Narnia will be destroyed…Now go!" and with that he breathed on her. His breath caused her so much hope she didn't realize she was being lifted off the ground…

During the talk with Aslan, Edmund also had a talk with the most unlikely person imaginable…Jadis.

-"Leave me alone!" cried Edmund

-"What is it now Ginarrbrik?"

-"Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" he demanded

-"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia…"replied the angry dwarf called Ginarrbrik

-"I didn't know!" Edmund said defensively. The dwarf showed no mercy on poor Edmund.

-"You will know after hereafter!" and raised the dagger above Edmund who now had his eyes shut.

-"Wait!" came the voice of a female. Both Edmund and the dwarf turned to see Jadis. She looked down in shock that a son of Adam was in narina.

-"What is your name, Son of Adam?" she replied curiously. Edmund hoisted himself off the grown and answered.

-"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?"

-"I'm not sure." He looked at the dwarf and back to her "I was just following my sister." Immediately Jadis questioned…

-"Your sister? How many are you?"

-"F-four, but Lucy's the only one who's been her before. She said she met some faun, called T-Tumnus."

After Edmund said Lucy met a Faun Jadis looked annoyed, but Edmund continued…

-"Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either…"

-"Edmund…" she replied gently and motherly "You look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?" She gestured her hand for him to follow. She turned around and put a quick frown on. Edmund failed to notice this… Once on the Sled, she wrapped him up with her fur cape smiling…

-"Now…How about something hot to drink?"

-"Yes please…Your Majesty." He added quickly. She reached down and pulled out a silver vial, and let one drop hit the snow before closing it. Right before Edmunds eyes, a silver glass appeared. Ginarrbrik took the glass and gave it to Edmund. "Your drink, Sire" Edmund took it without hesitation.

-"How did you do that?" he asked Jadis. She answered calmly and sweetly

-" I can make anything you like…"

-"Can you make me taller?"

Jadis chuckled at his remark.

"Anything you'd like to _eat_."

"T-Turkish delight?" Jadis seemed surprised but smiled. She repeated what she did with the glass, and right out of the snow came a silver canteen filled with Turkish delight. Ginarrbrik took the silver glass from Jadis and threw it carelessly behind him only to turn into snow, and gave Jadis the Turkish delights. She eyed him while he ate the sweets.

-"Edmund?" she asked calmly " I would very like to meet the rest of your family…" but this had upset Edmund who looked up. "Why? They're nothing special." And went back to eating the sweets. Jadis eyes grew with impatience.

-"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are." He stared at her smiling "But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own, and you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, _one day_, becoming Prince of Narina." He stared at her in surprise. "Maybe even King."

-"Really?" he said pondering her words.

-"Of course, you'd have to bring your family."

-"Oh…you mean Peter would be king too?" he said sadly

-" No! No, no, _but_ a king needs servants." He smiled at the thought of Peter being his servant and having to listen to him.

-"I guess I could bring them…maybe even Veronica" Jadis look startled at the name 'Veronica'.

-"Veronica? Who is she?"

Edmund looked confused but simply answered.

-"She's a friend of the family, she says she's been to Narnia with Lucy also…"

Jadis eyes grew in shock. She wondered whether the prophecy was coming true.

-"Tell me, Edmund, What does she look like?"

-" She has brown curly hair similar to _yours_. She also has hazel-green eyes with 'pink' rose petal cheeks.

-"I see…Edmund can you keep a secret?" he nodded quickly. She looked down at him and then replied

-" You see Edmund, Veronica, is a _evil _witch in Narnia. She calls herself the _'Empress' _although she isn't. You see Edmund, Veronica has come back to Narnia… to murder me…" His eyes grew wide, taking in everything she said, he couldn't believe one like Veronica could do such a thing…

-"I'm sure it's not the Veronica I know!" he said quickly. She laughed sweetly

-"Edmund, Edmund…how many girls named Veronica do you see entering Narnia?" she asked sweetly.

-"Well…"

-"Edmund, if I am murdered…then you can't be king…and your brother…who knows…he could possibly persuade her with love to become 'High King' so no king can match his power…now, you wouldn't want that to happen?"

-"No" he said jealousy at the thought of Peter taking _his_ title.

-"Well then, lets not give her any ideas that you know me…shall we?"

-"She won't know a thing, your majesty." He answered reassuringly.

She stared at him and smiled.

-"Good…Beyond these woods, see those two hills…" she pointed to the two tallest mountains.

"My house is right between them…you'd love it there Edmund, it has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delights…" as Edmund got off the sled.

-"Couldn't I have some more now?"

-"No!" replied Jadis quickly and impatient, this startled Edmund. She closed her eyes and gave an apologetic smile.

-"Don't want to ruin you appetite." she said smiling again " Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

-"I hope so, your majesty"

-"Until then dear one. Mmm, I'm going to miss you"

-"Yah! Yah! Yah!" cried Ginarrbirk, the sled then took off going out of site.

-"Edmund?" came a familiar voice. He quickly turned around in surprise.

-"Oh, Edmund! You got in too!" Lucy ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Edmund didn't like the fact that she was hugging him and pushed her off him.

-"Where have _you _been?" he asked quickly

-"With Mr.Tumnus. He's Fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me."

-"The White Witch?" he asked taking a step back. Lucy looked around her to make sure no one heard.

-"She calls her self the real Queen of Narnia, But she really isn't" Edmund looked shocked and yet worried, but Lucy continued.

-"The _only_ _'_Queen_'_ of Narnia is the Empress, and the _only_ King is Aslan!" now Edmund thought he was going to be sick. Just then Lucy noticed.

-"Are you all right?" she asked, "You don't look so well." Edmund rolled his eyes "Well what do you expect! It's freezing! How do we get out of here?" Lucy took his hand and led him to the wardrobe…


	10. The Journey Begins

Lucy ran into the boys room and turned on the light shouting with joy

Lucy ran into the boys room and turned on the light shouting with joy.

-"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up!" she said this while jumping on Peter to get him awake.

"It's there! It's really there!" Peter wanting to go back to sleep only 'Shh' Lucy. Finally giving in to all the jumping and shouting he asked her half awake.

-"Lucy what are you talking about?" Peter regretted asking for Lucy shouted louder.

-"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" By this time Edmund and Susan walked in.

-"You've just been dreaming, Lucy" Susan told her.

-"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too!" she said pointing to Edmund.

Edmund just looked up in shock, while the others all turned to him. Peter looked at him and asked him with concern…

-"You…you saw the faun?" Edmund merely shook his head as a reply for 'no'. Lucy got off the bed.

-"Well…he actually didn't go there with me…He…" But stopped and looked at Edmund. "What _where _you doing Edmund?" Edmund sighed.

"I was just playing along…I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days." Lucy began to start crying, "They just don't know when to stop pretending…"

Lucy had enough and ran out the door. Peter and Susan sighed and ran off to get her, Peter shoving Edmund on to the bed.

Veronica walked with the professor back to her room, when all of a sudden Lucy ran into the Professor.

Lucy looked up at him and hugged him. The professor didn't know what to do since he never had children before…

-"Lucy, are you all right?" Veronica asked kneeling next to her. Lucy looked next to her and shook her head and then ran and hugged her…the impact nearly caused Veronica to fall over, but Veronica only returned the hug. At that very moment Peter and Susan ran in looking startled that the professor was there.

-"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable!" came Mrs. Macready tying her robe and then looking up, startled to see the professor. "Professor, I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

-"It's all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's and explanation, but first of all I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." The professor said gesturing for Veronica and Lucy to follow Mrs. Macready.

-"Come along dears." And Mrs. Macready led the two out of the hallway. Peter and Susan turned around to leave but the professor cleared his throat gesturing them to stay.

The Professor opened a tan keen filled with pipe tobacco. " You seem to have seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my house keeper." He said looking at the two siblings. Peter didn't want a lecture and tried hurry Susan out the door.

-"We're very sorry, sir, it wont happen again." But Susan didn't budge.

-"It's our Sister, sir. Lucy"

-"The weeping girl."

-"Yes, sir...She's upset…"

-"Hence the weeping." Peter already got tired of all this

-"It's nothing. We can handle it."

-"Oh I can see that." Said the professor sarcastically.

-"She and Veronica think they've found a magical land…" the professor smiled. "In the upstairs wardrobe…" This caught the professors' attention for he immediately asked

-"What did you say?" but Peter answered to clear things up

-"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy and Veronica think they've found a forest inside."

-"They won't stop going on about it."

-"What was it like?" asked the professor eagerly.

-"Like talking to Lunatics!" said Susan worriedly.

-"No, no, no, not _them. _The forest." Peter's eyes widen with disbeliefe.

-"You're not saying you believe them?"

-"You don't?" responded the Professor

-"Of course not, I mean logically its impossible." The professor only mumbled to himself

_What do they teach in schools these days?_

-"Edmund said they were only pretending."

-" And he's the more truthful one is he?"

-"No…this would be the first time."

-"Well…if they're not mad, and their not lying…then _logically _we must assume they are both telling the truth."

-"So, your just saying we should just believe them?" asked Peter, The professor began to light his smoking pipe.

-"She's your sister, you're a family. And she's your friend, isn't she? You might just try acting like one."

The next morning, Susan decided it would be best if they all played outside. Veronica sat with Lucy reading under a tree. While Edmund, Susan and Peter played. Veronica looked up to see Peter throw a ball.

-"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Unfortunately for Edmund the ball hit him. Veronica laughed silently; Peter saw this and laughed as well.

-"Whoops! Wake up Dolly Daydream!"

-"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Lucy heard this and stared harder into her book.

-"I thought you said it was a kids game?"

-"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan responded trying to back Peters statement.

-"It's not like there isn't any air inside." Spat back Edmund.

-"Are you ready?"

-"Are you?" said Edmund. Peter threw the ball and Edmund was able to hit it. Unfortunately, not were they wanted it to go. The ball crashed into a window and knocked a suit of armor down. Lucy looked up impressed and shocked. Veronica ran over to Peter, who immediately grabbed her and told the others to follow.

"Come on!"

They ran inside only to find a hole in a window and pieces of armor laying spread across the room.

Peter looked disgusted and spat at Edmund.

-" Well done Ed."

-"What! You bowled it!" he said defensively. Veronica heard something and told them to shut-up.

-"Quiet! You hear that?" from down on the second floor they heard Mrs. Macready.

_What on earth is goin' on up there?_

Susan eyes panicked " The Macready!" Peter didn't have to think twice to tell them all to run. They ran out the room and down the halls into one of the study's. Edmund shoved them all back.

"No, no, back, back, back!" They ran down the same hall and up some stairs to find a door locked. They heard footsteps growing louder. Susan looked up at them confused.

"What she has ears like a bat to know where we are?" veronica asked sarcastically. Peter grabbed her again and led them down some stairs and into the wardrobe hallway. They ran to the first door, which was locked. They ran to the second door, which was opened, and Peter shoved them all in there. Edmund ran to the wardrobe and opened it gesturing them to go in. Susan had a disgusted look on her face.

-"Oh, you've got to be joking." Just then the footsteps grew louder. They all looked at the door and ran to the wardrobe getting inside. Peter was the last one to get inside and closed the door not all the way, but to where it looked like it was shut. "Get Back!" It was completely dark in the wardrobe they were all bumping into each other

-"My toe!" cried Lucy

-"I'm not on your toe!" yelled Edmund

-"Stop shoving!" yelled Peter

-"Peter your hands on my –" Veronica yelped

-"Oh, sorry!" he answered back quickly

-"Move back!" cried Edmund

-"Will you stop shoving!" yelled Peter louder

-"Watch out, stop it!" yelled Susan

Just then Peter and Susan tripped backwards and landed in the snow.

-"What the?"

-"Impossible." Gasped Susan.

Lucy, Veronica, and Edmund got out from the wardrobe, and looked around. Veronica whispered something in Lucy's ear that made her smile.

-"Don't Worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said sarcastically moving closer to Veronica, who had a mischievous smile on her face. Peter looked at them both and blushed.

-"I-I-I don't suppose saying were sorry would quite cover it." Lucy shook her head.

-"No. It wouldn't." Veronica took that as her queue and threw a snowball that hit Peter right in the face.

-"But that might!" Lucy screamed and grabbed another snowball and threw it at Susan, who screamed by how cold it was, but began to take part in their snowball fight. As soon as Veronica turned around, Peter threw a snowball back at her, hitting her on the side of her cheek.

-"Peter! That was cold!" she laughed

-"That's what you get!" he then laughed at the face she made. " Oh if only I had a camera!"

Veronica grabbed some snow in her hand and threw it at Peter, who ducked only to hit Edmund.

-"OW! Stop it!" they all turned to him to see him clutching his arm. Peter walked towards him in disbelief.

-"Why you little Liar!" Peter told him with disgust.

-"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund said defensively.

-"Apologize to Lucy and Veronica" Peter said in a warning tone.

Edmund refused to budge. This got Peter really furious.

-"Say Your Sorry!" he yelled as he walked towards him only a few inches apart from each other.

-"All right, all right! I'm sorry." He said looking at the two girls. Lucy didn't want her brothers to be mad during the trip in narina.

"That's all right…" they all looked at her "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

-"Oh, very funny." Edmund said under his breath.

-"Maybe we should go back." Susan responded.

"I think…. Lucy should decide!" Peter told Susan with a grin on his face knowing this would make Lucy happy. She only smiled and said in a hurry "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

-"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is!"

-"But we cant go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Replied Susan coldly.

-"No, but I bet the professor wouldn't mind us borrowing some of his coats." He Came out from the Wardrobe and gave a coat to Susan "Anyways, when you think about it _logically _we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He passed a 'girls' coat to Edmund who stepped back.

-"That's a Girls Coat!" he said looking disgusted.

-"I know." Peter responded and shoved it to him."

Once that everything had been sorted, Lucy led the way to Mr. Tumnus house. They came to a hill, where Peter grabbed Veronica and took her rolling down the hill. She screamed in shock before she reached the bottom. Her hair was all covered in snow and she her clothing was all wet. She glared at Peter.

"What? I slipped," he said laughing. She only smiled.

" Ha, ha, just wait, I'll get you back" she got up and walked past him only to push him back into the snow.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he laughed at her tease. She just walked back to the others. Once peter caught up, they began their journey to Tumnus house. When they finally arrived, Lucy was informing them.

"Lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…" But stopped to see Mr. Tumnus door was broken down. She gasped and ran towards the house. The others quickly followed. They entered the house to see it all messed up. "Who would do something like this?" Peter saw a piece of parchment on the wall and read it:

**The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason **

**Against Her Imperial Majesty,**

**Jadis, Queen of Narnia,**

**For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.**

**Signed Maugrim, captain of the secret police.**

**Long Live the Queen!**

Peter passed the parchment to Susan who read over it quickly. She looked up, she was tired of this trip.

-"All right, now we really should go back." She ordered. Lucy didn't want to go until Tumnus was rescued.

"If he was arrested for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do. Lu-" But Lucy cut her off

-"You don't understand, do you?" Peter and Susan looked at her with confusion "_I'm_ the human! She must have found out he helped me." Edmund stayed quiet and walked a few feet away from them.

-"Maybe we can call the police." Peter suggested. Susan waived the Parchment in front of him.

-"_These are _the police!"

-"Don't worry, Lu, we'll think of something." He said trying to re-ensure his sister.

-"Why?" cut in Edmund. They all looked at him forgetting that he came along. "I mean, he's a criminal."

-"Veronica, What do you think?" peter asked her, but no response came. He turned around looking for her now worried "Veronica?" and yet no response came. He laughed to himself " All right Veronica, you got me now come on out!" he yelled thinking she was joking. He waited to see her come out from a hiding spot but she never did. " Veronica!" Peter yelled now panicking, and so was Susan.

-"Where did she go?" Susan told Lucy. Fear came to Lucy now.

-"I don't know!" she cried. Just then a bird flew on a tree branch, right outside the doorway.

-"Psst." They all looked at it quickly. Susan titled her head.

-"Did that bird just 'Psst' us?" Peter went outside first followed by the others to look at the bird. Once they were all outside the bird flew off. Just then a twig snapped near by followed by rustling leaves. They started huddling together not knowing what type of thing made that noise. Again a twig snapped which cause them all to look in the direction the sound came. Just then a beaver popped out.

-"It…It's a beaver." Lucy said in disbeliefe. The beaver came closer sniffing the scent of the humans.

Peter walled towards it slowly.

-"Here, boy." He stated clicking his tongue " Here, boy." Once he was close enough he stuck out his hand.

The beaver looked at it with confusion.

-"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." Peter immediately withdrew his hand from the beaver, Susan's eyes widened, Edmund stepped back, and Lucy laughed softly.

-"Oh, sorry" Peter said apologizing.

-"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver said pointing to Lucy, who's smile vanished and was replaced with shock.

-"Ye-yes?" she said coming foreword. The beaver held up her hankie. She took it and studied it. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave Mr. Tum…"

-"Tumus…" the beaver finished for her. "He got it to me just before they took him." The beaver turned to Peter and asked

-"Peter Pevensie?"

Peter looked at him and nodded. The beaver took from behind his back a golden locket and held it in front of him. Peter's eyes widened.

-"That's Veronica's!" he said kneeling down to pick the locket up. "How did you get it?"

The beaver only looked surprised.

-" She gave it to me just a few minutes ago…Ri-"

-"A few minutes ago?" he cut in "Was she all right?" he asked quickly.

"And what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy piped in. The beaver looked at them and told them 'Further in '

Peter and Lucy began to walk where the beaver was going, when Susan pulled him back.

-"What are you doing?"

-"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked.

-"He said he knows Veronica and the faun." Peter responded.

Susan rolled her eyes "He's a beaver! He _shouldn't_ be saying _anything_!" At that moment the beaver poked his head above a pile of snow.

-"Everything all right?" They turned to look at him

-"Yes, we were just talking." Peter said re-ensuring

-"That's better left for safer quarters." The beaver whispered. Lucy looked around " He means the trees"

They all stared at each other for a few minutes. Peter had enough, he sighed and he and Lucy followed the beaver followed by Edmund, and Susan….


	11. A Desperate Attempt

Veronica ran through the snow hoping to reach her destination in time

**Reviews Please and Thanks… Like to thank those who reviewed! **

**V**eronica ran through the snow hoping to reach her destination in time. The sun began to set over all of Narnia. She began to worry. It had been two hours since she met Mr.Beaver. "Oh, I hope… he found them all right…" she said panting; she finally stopped once she saw the beavers damn.

-"Okay… Mr. Beaver said it was to the north of their damn…Okay so, north would be _there_ wouldn't it?" she asked herself. She pondered whether it was in one direction or the other, but thankfully She was able to see Mrs. Beaver out in the garden of their home. With out even thinking She ran to her hoping she would know…

-"Mrs. Beaver!" she yelled, but soon realized her mistake for Mrs. Beaver ran inside startled.

Veronica ran to the door but it was locked. "No, no, no! Mrs. Beaver, I met your husband a few hours ago to find the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve." The door cringed open and there stood Mrs. Beaver, sniffing Veronicas Scent.

-"Oh deary, how can I help you?" she asked puzzled, but Veronica wasted no time.

-"I'm looking for the home of 'Badger' do you know where it is at?" she said in a rush, for she was against time. Mrs. Beaver looked confused.

-"Badger? Has he done something wrong?" Veronica started to get frustrated but tried to keep her temper.

-"No! I need to find him, he's helping the faun Tumnus, and I need to get there before the witch does!"

-"Oh right then! See those two posts? Just go strait through them and keep strait till you see a village."

Veronica nodded in understanding. She then took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled on the parchment.

-"Please give this to Peter, he will be the tall one with blonde hair…" she said this as she past the beaver the note. She then ran of in the direction she was given "Thanks!" she yelled behind her.

She ran for some time watching the darkness creep up around her until she saw a flash come from strait ahead. She sneaked behind one of the buildings to see in her horror animals in stone, and there in the middle was the witch herself… Jadis…

-" Where is _he_ badger?" she said threateningly pointing her wand at the badger.

-"We don't know," replied the badger coolly, Jadis merely chuckled.

-" You fool…do you honestly think anyone will come and save you all?" The remaining alive animals shouted:

**-"Yes!"**

**-"They'll come!"**

**-"She'll kill you!"**

Jadis looked around and then at Maugrim, who was the captain of secret police and a vicious wolf…

-"Kill the badger…let him suffer his consequences." Maugrim merely laughed

-"Whatever my queen desires." And started to approach the badger. The badger got on all fours ready for the attack; Maurgrim however had the hairs on his neck standing up growling at the poor creature.

-" We still wont tell you Witch! At least we die with the truth!"

Veronica looked in shock as the wolf approached the badger. Jadis ordered the rest of the police to do the same to the other animals. Just then, a wolf lunged at one of the chipmunks, but failed because he was thrown back. The others stopped and stared at the chipmunk and then at Jadis who merely smiled.

-"Sister, about time you show…I was beginning to think that you forgotten about the faun…"

Veronica walked out from behind the house. For it was she who blasted the wolf back from the chipmunk.

Veronica only replied in a soft tone that lifted the spirits of the other animals.

-"Jadis, one does not forget those closest to them…the ones, who they love." Veronica walked forward up to the badger. The wolves however, retreated behind their master and Maugrim in fear of their _new_ enemy.

-" Dear sister, are you still going on about _Love_." Jadis said in a mocking tone. Veronica only nodded. She felt her heart beat fast for she now revealed herself to her Sister.

-" Jadis, as Empress of Narnia, you are to leave and never come back!" Veronica said in an ordering tone.

Jadis however, looked taken back but recovered. She pointed her wand at Veronica this time, but Veronica never moved a muscled.

-"Jadis, you can't kill me…yet." Veronica said calmly. Jadis knew she was right, and lowered her wand, but only smiled.

-"I may not be able to kill you sister, but I can to the badger."

-"No!"

Before Veronica could react there went a flash and the badger went to stone. As if things couldn't get worse Maugrim was able to sniff out Mr. Tumnus.

-"Your Majesty, we found him." And out from a house came Mr. Tumnus and a pack of wolves surrounding him.

-"Ah, yes take him to the castle…" Veronica however was too quick. In a swift movement of her hand, the snow on top of the house crashed onto the wolves, causing them to yelp and re-huddle. By this time Veronica and Tumnus were heading into the forest.

-"After them!" yelled Jadis now in a rampage. Veronica looked behind only to see a Flash going on every three seconds. Her heart sank, she had forgotten about the others… This couldn't stop her though, Aslan told her to find the faun and make sure he was safe. The faun looked back to see the pack of wolves heading their way.

-"Your majesty! They're coming!" the faun yelled. Veronica's head quickly turned to look back. He was right they were coming.

-"We need to get to a safe place and fast!" she yelled but let out a scream as she came into contact with something hard as a rock. The impact threw her into the snow spread out. Her eyes only grew wide at the sight before them. It was a Cyclops, three to be exact. The faun let out a yelp as two went for him; the other however went for Veronica. She tried to move but failed to as her dress was caught to some roots. The Cyclops made its way to her pulling out a dagger. Her eyes grew wide and she began tugging harder on her dress. "Come on, come on!" but the dress wouldn't budge. She could hear howling in the distant.

_Their coming! I'm stuck and about to be killed by a Cyclops!_

Her strength began to fail. She saw the dagger in his right hand," Oh, I hope this works!" she threw out her hand, pointing at the dagger. To her amazement the dagger was blasted out of the Cyclops hand. The Cyclops stopped and looked at his hand, and the proceeded on getting to her. Tumnus nearby was trying to get one of them off of him.

-"Run your Majesty! Narnia is nothing without you!" she could hear him shouting but the words meant nothing to her. The howling grew louder by the second, just when she thought all hope was lost. She pointed her hand at the root and with a wave of her hand the root was blasted apart. Without wasting a second she got on to her feet and ran towards Tumnus. She had completely forgotten about the other Cyclops, not until it grabbed her. She began to kick it when suddenly it closed its hands around her throat and lifted her into the air. She started gasping for air. Her body was screaming of pain.

_I'm doomed! No one can save us!_

-"Enough!" came a chilling voice, which veronica recognized as Maugrim. The Cyclops Immediately released Veronica, who fell onto the forest floor. The pack began to surround her.

-"Well, well… It seems 'Empress' you have lost your luck…" Maugrim said circling her. The wolves backed up knowing this was Maugrim's prey. Veronica got up and stared at the wolf. Her cheek was scratched, with blood dripping down and her sky blue dress was torn. She didn't look like an Empress at all if you saw her, but she stood with a majestic posture, waiting for her fate.

-"Unfortunately, my Queen doesn't want us to kill you just yet…" he said stopping and looking at the faun.

"But your friend… well… that's a different story…" he said chuckling to himself. She looked at Tumnus, and then at Maugrim. He crouched down getting ready to leap at Tumnus.

-"But that doesn't mean we can't give you a show." Many things happened at that moment. Tumnus yelped, Maugrim was blasted into a tree, and everything went black for Veronica**….**


	12. Traitor

During the rescue attempt, the Pevensie children were at the beavers damn

Reviews Please and Thanks!!

During the rescue attempt, the Pevensie children were at the beavers damn. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were sitting at the table with the beavers while Edmund sat on the small stairs. Mrs. Beaver was just finishing saying, "There's hope". Mr. Beaver was shocked and spat his drink out.

-"Oh, yeah, there's right bit more than hope!" he looked around and said in a soft voice "Aslan and the Empress are on the move." The Pevenise children (except Edmund) smiled at the remark. Edmund, who was concerned, got up from the stairs and walked over to the group.

-"Who are they?" he asked. Mr. Beaver only laughed. "Who are they?" he mocked, still laughing "You cheeky little blighter." Edmund looked confused even more along with the other children.

Mrs. Beaver however, caught sight of the Pevensie children's faces and hit her husband.

-"What?" Mr. Beaver asked staring at his wife. He turned to the kids & saw the confusion.

-"You don't know, do you?" he said in disbelief. Peter defended him and his siblings,

-"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Mr. Beaver stared at him in confusion.

-"Surely, your friend told you about 'Aslan'?" During the journey to the damn, they had forgotten about Veronica. Peter, who now remembered was panicking again.

-"Where's Veronica? You said you would tell us if she was safe and where she went!" Mrs. Beaver walked towards him and gave him the note from earlier today.

-" Did she have brown curly hair?" she asked slowly. Peter only nodded. "Well, she told me to give you _this_." She pointed to the letter. Peter looked at the beavers and then to Susan. Susan gave him and _I don't know_ look… He opened the letter and read it to himself.

Peter,

I'm in a hurry…Trust the beavers…Good friends…Two large hills… Edmund… I'm fine gone to find Tumnus must hurry…find aslan, explain later… don't tell anyone of letter!

Veronica

He read the note over and over again, not understanding what she meant_. _

_Edmund? What does Edmund have to do with this?_ He thought to himself until

-"Peter!" cried Susan, who was trying to get his attention. He came out from these thoughts and looked to his sister.

-"Yeah?" he asked, not knowing what she was saying. She only rolled her eyes, "I said, what does the note say?" he was about to answer when he remembered the note and it's warning.

"It says she's fine and the beavers are good friends of hers." He replied half-lying. The beavers looked at him, with a curious face.

-" And nothing about Aslan or the Empress?" Mr. Beaver asked quickly. Peter shook his head. Mr. Beaver sighed.

-" They're the only King and Queen of the Wood. The top geezers. The real King and Queen of Narnia." Edmund looked disgusted and walked away…in his mind he wanted to believe Jadis was the _only _Queen of Narnia…

-"Ugh…" Veronica let out a groan, and touched her head. Everything around her was spinning. She knew she was still in the forest since her garments were wet and she was completely cold.

She stood up, but to no avail, fell onto a nearby tree. The wind was howling and snow was falling. She felt as if her legs were made out of jell-o, and her head thrived with pain. "Tumnus?" she asked, trying to recall the recent attempt. She gathered the strength she could and shifted her legs through the snow so they wouldn't get so wet. She had only gotten 5 feet from where she was, when she finally collapsed of tiresome…

_V__eronica walked into a hall that was filled with ice and a throne. " Jadis's Castle." She said to herself. She walked to the throne only to find Edmund sitting on it. "Edmund?" she asked but he could not hear her. Just then, Veronica's heart skipped a beat. Jadis had just appeared._

_-"Like it?" Asked Jadis_

_-"Yes…Your Majesty…" answered Edmund quickly, who was now getting off the throne. _

_-"I thought you would," answered Jadis slowly. "Tell me Edmund, are your sisters deaf?"_

_He looked surprise to be asked a stupid question. "No." he answered._

_-" And your brother, is he…" she pondered on what word to say "unintelligent?" _

_-"Well, I think so. But Mum says…" but was stopped quickly. Jadis was out of her seat and in rage. Veronica walked over to Edmund who was now frightened. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Although Edmund could not see her or feel her, he did however feel warmth and hope._

_-"Then how dare you come alone?" Jadis screamed._

_-"I tried!" Edmund said scared, but that didn't stop Jadis who stepped closer, which made Edmund step back._

_-"Edmund, I asked so little of you."_

_-"They just don't listen to me!" at that moment Veronica took her hand of his shoulder. He felt the warmth leave and cold overcome him._

_-"You couldn't even do that."_

_-"I did bring them halfway!" he replied and this quickly got Jadis's attention. Veronica looked at him with sorrow in her eyes._

_-" They're at the little house at the damn with the beavers!" he said quickly. Veronica closed her eyes in pain. _Then it will have to be done _she thought to herself. Jadis pondered her thoughts before finally speaking_

_-"Well… Perhaps your not a total loss, then" she turned around but was stopped_

_-"I was wondering…could I have some more…Turkish delight now?" Edmund asked hopefully._

_Jadis turned to Ginarrbrik " Our guest is hungry…" she told him, only for the dwarf to smile. Edmund looked at the dwarf who only threatened him with a dagger. " This way, for your yum, yum."_

_Ginarrbrik was leading Edmund out of the throne room._

_-"Maugrim!" Ginarrbrik and Edmund stopped and turned. The wolf came out and stood next to Jadis. She then turned directly at Veronica, with a cold smile. Veronica knew she was staring at her, for she could feel her gaze._

_-"You know what to do." The wolf bowed its head and let out a piercing howl. The wolf pack arrived and ran out the castle…_

"Edmund!" Veronica cried, sitting up. She was panting as if she had run for miles. She looked around only to hear what she feared…the wolves…

She got up and ran towards the castle only to be stopped by a fox.

-"Well, well…what have we here?" said the fox with an amused tone. She quickly stopped and stared at him with caution. He circled her taking in her scent. "Well, you definitely aren't full human…and you resemble that of the queen." Veronica narrowed her eyes at the fox.

-"What queen do I resemble…Fox" she said harshly. The fox only chuckled.

-"You resemble that of the Empress, although no one has seen her for nearly a hundred years…"

-"Well she was busy." Veronica retorted. The fox only looked at her.

-"Now your majesty there is no need to be rude." He said chuckling, this seemed to be amusing him every second.

-" You know I'm the Empress?" she asked curiously. The fox again laughed.

-" I didn't, not until you mentioned it…" Veronica's cheeks went red either with embarrassment or anger; no one will know…the fox bowed.

-"You majesty…the wolves of the White-witch are on the move…I fear they are seeking the Kings and Queens" Veronica's heart dropped even more. She couldn't believe Edmund would rat out his own family…for sweets…

-"What did you have in mind?" she asked quickly, worried for the Kings and Queens lives….

-"What happened here?" Peter asked as he helped Lucy up. She had fallen on the creatures that were turned into stone in the previous chapter. They looked around only to be frightened.

-"This is what happens to those who cross the witch!" came a voice.

-"Indeed…a sorry fate for these souls…" came the other voice.

Peter stood with his eyes wide. "Veronica?" he asked. Susan was still in shock along with Lucy.

Veronica stepped down from the hill along with fox. She went and hugged Lucy and Susan, and finally…Peter. He never wanted to let go of her, she on the other hand knew now was not the time…

Mr. Beaver however was furious. They turned only to see him yelling at fox about 'Traitor'…only to be stopped by the howling… Veronica looked to the others who had a frightened look.

-"We have to do something!" she cried

-"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, Fox was the only one who had a plan…

-"If I may you majesties…" he began and looked at a tree.

Veronica led the way to the tree and helped them up… First Susan, who was an expert at climbing and then Lucy, followed by the Beavers. Peter was gesturing for her to go up next but she refused.

-"What are you doing?" he asked confused "Lets go! There coming" She only stared at him and shook her head.

-"You go I'll be all right… Trust me on this…" she said calmly, he stared at her fearing something bad could happen. The wolves howling grew louder and louder by the second. He nodded and began to climb the tree… Veronica ran towards fox.

-" Okay, what now?" she asked quickly. Fox was still ahead of her.

-"Cover the tracks…" he began swiping his tail on the snow getting rid of the footprints.

By the time they finished, the Pevensie children were safely in the tree and just in time for the wolves came out from the tunnel entrance… The wolves surrounded Veronica and the fox.

-"Greeting 'gents, lost something have we?" Veronica asked teasing. Maugrim came foreword.

-"Don't start with me Girl!" he growled and began creep closer to her. Peter watched from above gripping hard on the branch next to him hoping everything went all right. Susan was trying to hold on to Lucy who would start slipping every four seconds. Luckily the snow that fell never caught the attention of the wolves.

-"I know where _your_ allegiance lies!" he said growling at Fox. "Where looking for some Humans" Fox looked to Veronica, trying to read her facial expression.

-" Ha, humans? Here in Narnia? Well that's a valuable information, don't you think?" Veronica said laughing. Maugrim gestured a wolf to grab Fox. Before she could do anything, Fox yelped.

She stared at Fox and then to Maugrim.

-"Let him go!" ordered Veronica; it was Maugrims turn to laugh.

-"Is that the best you got…Empress?" Veronica stared at the wolf that began to circle her…

-"You know," Maugrim, growled, " I'm feeling flexible, your reward is his life," he chuckled to himself " It's not much…but still." Veronica turned to fox with pleading eyes. He only stared back with a blank expression. "Where are the fugitives?" he growled in a warning tone now getting ready to leap. Veronica stared at Fox and then to her left (the tree the Pevensie children were at), and let out a sigh… The six in the tree watched, each was thinking she would tell them where they were. Veronica nodded to herself and stared at Maugrim with sad eyes…

**Thanks to all who are taking interest in the story!! Don't forget to Review!!**


	13. A Curse and Love

-"What's it going to be Empress

**Reviews Please and Thanks**

-"What's it going to be Empress?" Maurgrim growled. Veronica couldn't lie, for she was similar to Aslan, they were both 'good'.

-"Up…Up north." She said sadly. The wolf threw Fox into the snow, and the others ran north…It was not a lie, for the humans where **up** in a tree and in the **north **direction. Maugrim was just too stupid to realiaze that. Veronica ran towards Fox and knelt beside him, she took him in his arms and yelled to the others in the tree that it was safe to come down. They followed her to a safe part of the village.

-"I'll take care of him." Stated Mrs. Beaver who came and started stitching Fox up where he was bitten.

-"It's getting colder, and dark." Susan said to Peter.

-"I'll go gather some wood…"Veronica said before leaving the group, while Peter walked into Badgers house. She walked for some time and found some tree branches and twigs. She gathered them, only she couldn't take a lot. They would break and form new twigs. She was beginning to get frustrated. "Come on!" but they would break even more. "Forget this!" and she threw the branches on the forest floor. She slid down a frozen tree bark and covered her eyes.

As soon as she covered her eyes she heard laughing. She looked up only to see a blurry figure; she squinted her eyes and saw Peter laughing, and she was blushing.

-"How much did you see?" she asked sheepishly. He only laughed harder.

-"All of it." He said trying to stop. She got up and stared at the wood. "They started it." She said defensively.

-"Yeah, so you finished it?" he said still laughing, as he walked towards her. She only rolled her eyes.

-"_You're_ going to be finished, if you don't shut up." She said teasingly, but in an angry tone. He finally stopped not because she threatened him, but realized he made her upset.

-" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." He said coming closer. She looked at him, swearing she could see him blushing and his ears were red. She couldn't help but laugh.

-"What's so funny?" Peter questioned. She only shook her head. "It's nothing…" finally getting control of herself, she gathered what she could of the wood.

-"Why are you gathering wood?" he asked. She looked up at him confused.

-"Its to keep us warm, come on Peter, surely _you_ know that." He nodded his head smiling. The way he smiled caught her attention, it was a mixture of mischievous, and happiness. She rose from the ground caring the stack of wood. She looked at him cautiously.

-"Why are you smiling?" she said slowly.

-"I found wood in Badgers house. Susan and Lucy already got a fire going." He said chuckling to himself.

She opened her mouth to respond but shut it only to throw the wood back onto the ground.

-" Could have mentioned that earlier!" she said hitting him. He knew it make her feel better if he pretended it hurt, although it didn't. "Come on." She said laughing knowing he was a terrible actor.

They made their way to the campsite; they found Mr. Beaver passing food to Susan and Lucy and Mrs. Beaver was mending Fox.

-" 'Bout time you lot showed up." Mr. Beaver said as Veronica and Peter came into view. Lucy was smiling and Susan looked tired.

-"Did you find anything?" she asked aiming her question to Peter.

-"No…but I did find a laugh" he said looking at Veronica.

-" Oh, shut up." she said quickly. Veronica sat on Lucy's left while Peter sat on Susan's right.

-"Are you all right?" Lucy asked Fox. He only chuckled.

-"Oh I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." Mrs. Beaver had accidentally poked him with the needle, which caused him to yelp.

-"Oh, stop squirming, your worse than Beaver on bath day." She replied. Mr. Beaver only shook his head

-"Worse day of the year." The others laughed at his remark. Fox got up and shook his fur.

-"Well, that's all the cure I have time for."

-"You're leaving?" Lucy asked a little disappointed. Veronica felt disappointed also; she was beginning to like Fox.

-"It has been a pleasure my Queen and a honor." He said bowing to her. "But time is short and Aslan and the Empress have asked me to gather more troops." The beavers quickly started to bombard him with questions.

-"You've seen them?"

-"What are they like?"

Fox chose to answer the second question. He stared at Veronica and then to the two beavers.

-"Like everything we heard of." Veronica felt flattered at his remark.

_He definitely reached a new level of respect with me: _she thought.

-"… You'll be happy to have them fight alongside you, in the battle with the witch." Fox told Peter, who began to look confused, but knowing Susan, she had to say something.

-"But were _not _going to fight any witch." Fox looked amazed at the respond, he turned to Peter again and questioned him.

-"Surely, King Peter?" Fox turned to Veronica who nodded and then back to Peter.

-" Peter…" Veronica started slowly " They can't go to war with out you." He looked up at her and then at the fire…He threw a twig into the fire and responded.

-"We just want our brother back." Fox nodded knowing he wasn't going to get any other answer.

He bowed to the three Pevensie children and walked past Veronica brushing his tail against her leg, gesturing for her to follow. She stared at him and then at the group.

-"I'm going to see Fox off." She said quickly getting up.

-"Shouldn't we come with you?" Peter asked already beginning to get up. But before he could get halfway up he was stopped.

-"No!" she said quickly " I-I-I'll be all right." And walked off with Fox. Fox made sure they were out of earshot.

-"Your majesty, what do you plan on doing? There not going to help!" he said quickly and worried. Veronica kneeled down to Fox's height.

-"Don't worry, He- I mean _they'll_ help." She said correcting herself. Fox stared at her with a puzzled look.

-"Your majesty is falling for King Peter? Is she not?" it was not a teasing question but rather serious one. " Your majesty knows she _must_ fall for him, due to the curse."

-" I know!" she said. " As much as I want to _fall_ for him I can't!" frustrated.

-"Your majesty, think what will happen if you don't!" She shut her eyes in hurt.

-"I know what will happen Fox, there is a curse that must be pierced in the end. I was there when it was given to me, but it's for that very reason I know I can't." Fox couldn't believe she was saying this.

-" Your majesty, what is the reason?" she opened her eyes which glistened with the moonlight.

-" If I fall for him, I complete the curse. Yes?" Fox only nodded. " So, if I complete the curse, I leave him heart broken I can'-"

-" My lady, it's all part of the prophecy, you _will_ have to do it in the end." He said sadly.

She chuckled to herself.

-"You know, it's funny…there I was going on about love…when truth be told…" she looked at Peter and sighed, "I will never get to keep it."

-"Your majesty, it's the only way to ensure _their_ and _our _survival." She grew angry all of sudden.

-"But that's just it! I complete this curse _either _way! _His_ love," she pointed at Peter " Is just a tool! And I _don't_ want that for him! I don't want him to be hurt just because I used him!"

-"Unless you love him back," Fox replied calmly

-"What?" she was taken back by the response.

-"You love him, yes? Then the curse will have a meaning. So tell him, before it's to late…Narnia will need you again, and so will he… Excuse me your majesty, I take my leave." And with that fox ran off into the night. Veronica looked back at Peter, she could see him concerned and worried. She shook her head and fell onto the snow.

-"Oh, Aslan. Help me, I can't do this alone." She stayed there for sometime until she decided to go back.

-"Everything all right?" Lucy asked worried. Veronica put on a fake smile and nodded.

-"Yes." She responded. Peter looked at her reading her facial expressions but she was too good at hiding her feelings, not even her eyes or voice showed what she was feeling. Susan followed Peter's gaze. She knew Veronica to well,

-"Well we should all go to bed. Come on Lu." Susan took Lucy and they laid on the right side of the fire. Veronica laid on the snow floor, with her back to the others. She could feel Peters' gaze but she shook it off.

Morning came all to quick for Veronica. They had a small quick breakfast and began their journey to the stone table. They walked for some time in the snow. 'Squish, squish' is all you could hear during their silence. Around midmorning, veronica began to feel weird inside.

She saw a stick and grabbed it for support but what she saw appeared to be a dungeon but only made out of ice. She was in rage.

-"My police tore that dam apart." She said harshly staring at Peter. They looked confused,

-"What is she talking about?" Susan asked Mr. Beaver

-"…Your little family, are no where to be found." Veronica said still talking to Peter. Peter however, just looked at her confused until she grabbed his shirt. She lifted him an inch off the ground.

-"Where did they go?" she continued

-"What are you talking about?" Peter asked in shock

-"Then you are no further use to me." She released him only for him to fall on the snow.

She lifted the stick as if it was a wand only to be stopped.

-"What in Aslan are you doing?" cried Mr. Beaver

-"Aslan?" she said in a frightful tone "Where?" She looked to her left as if someone was talking to her and then asked again in a warning tone "Where is Aslan" she told Peter.

-"Guard! Release the faun."

-" Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said in a shocked tone.

-"… Do you know why you're here faun? _You're here_, because _he…" _she pointed the stick at Peter " turned you in…for sweeties. Take him upstairs, and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family." Peter's eyes went wide. He realized _he_ was Edmund…

**Reviews Please and Thanks**


	14. A Little Race

They stared at Veronica cautiously

They stared at Veronica cautiously. Peter backed away quickly incase he was attacked again. Veronica let out a gasp, and then fell to the floor. She looked up shaking, and her hair was wet, due to the sweat.

-"Wh-what happened?" she asked. The group just looked at each other confused. Susan had let go of Lucy's hand and stepped towards her friend.

-"You…well, how could I put this?" she wondered how she could say what she did nicely. "You sort of attacked Peter." She said slowly. Peter shook his head.

-"Not _sort of_! More like she _did_!" he said to her. Veronica nodded; she knew something like this would start happening. Susan helped her up. Veronica nodded her thanks to Susan and started wiping the dirt off her dress.

-"It's all right, this is going to go on for a while…the sooner I talk to Aslan, the better." Mr. Beaver nodded knowing that was his queue to move out again. Peter stared at her and walked off with Susan. Lucy however stayed behind.

-"Are you sure your all right?" she asked. Veronica smiled.

-"Of course I am Lucy, to prove it to you lets have a race." She knew that would make Lucy's day, since she was smiling and asking Susan to join. When Susan said 'no' Veronica rolled her eyes at her.

-"You know Susan, you need to have fun." Susan only smiled and responded.

-"_This_ is fun, you need to take the time to take in your surroundings and nature."

-"Well, how about you Peter? Want to race with me and Lu?" She asked hopefully.

Peter shook his head, "No thanks, I'll just walk." Veronica grinned.

-"Why? You think I'm going to beat you? Come on _Pevenise_." The way she said the last name came to be in a challenging tone for Peter, and knowing Peter, he never backed down from a challenge. He only laughed.

-"What, you're challenging _me_? I'll give you two a 10 seconds head start."

Veronica only laughed.

-"Lucy, what are the terms?" Lucy being the cute little girl she was only smiled.

-"Whoever hugs Mr. Beaver first, wins!" Mr. Beaver turned around in shock

-"What! You humans are so competitive, 'specially _them _two!" he said to Veronica and Peter "They'll rip me to shreds!" They all laughed at the remark.

-"Well, then don't move!" Veronica said in a teasing tone.

Lucy, Peter, and Veronica stayed behind, so Mr. Beaver could have a chance to get a good distance away from him.

-"He's not that far!" Peter yelled to Susan, who stood with Mr. Beaver, Susan yelled back out

-"Then you should win!" Veronica, and Lucy laughed while Peter rolled his eyes.

-"Are you ready?" Susan yelled out. They all waved at her as a sign to go.

-"On your mark! Get set! GO!" Lucy ran off running as fast as she could, while Veronica stayed behind.

-"What are you doing?" Peter asked her. She only laughed.

-"I want to beat you fair and square…" he rolled his eyes only to laugh, Veronica ran off towards Lucy.

-"Besides your ten seconds are up!" catching his mistake he ran after her. Veronica was halfway up to Lucy, when Peter caught up to her.

-"That's…Cheating," he yelled at her. She shook her head "No, you weren't paying attention!"

-"Then _this_ is not cheating!" She looked at him confused.

-"Wha-" but before she could finish Peter grabbed her by the waist, and started twirling her around. Susan was laughing hard she almost fell on Mr. Beaver when she lost her balance.

Veronica started laughing along with Susan after finally seeing her fall.

-"Knight in Shining Armour!"

-"Not going to work!"

-"Susan!"

-"Nope!"

-"Come on Peter, please!" but every time she made an attempt, he would spin her faster.

Lucy was running so hard; when she stopped she slipped and fell on Susan, the beavers started laughing. Peter was spinning Veronica so fast, he lost his own balance and the two crashed into the snow. That got the Beavers worked up.

-"That's what you Humans get for being so competitive."

-"You really stuck the landing!" they laughed.

Veronica and Peter laughed harder. She rolled off of him and started laughing harder.

-"What is it?" he asked. She was laughing so hard she couldn't respond all she did was point at his face.

-"Your face! It's got snow all over it! So does your hair." He put his hands to his face and rubbed the snow off quickly, he blushed. She laughed harder and laid back onto the snow…

-"I guess I got you back…" she said gasping for air.

-"Not quite." He grabbed some snow in his hands and tossed it on her. She quickly got up and started shaking the snow off.

-"That's cold!"

-"Even?" Veronica stared at him

-"Yes." Peter nodded and looked back at her. They stared at each other before she notice Peter was moving closer. She bit her bottom lip; she didn't know what to do. She moved in closer, until the conversation with Fox came into her head.

-You love him, yes? Then the curse will have a meaning. So tell him, before it's to late…Narnia will need you again, and so will he…

-But that's just it! I complete this curse either way! His love is just a tool! And I don't want that for him! I don't want him to be hurt just because I used him…

-Unless you love him back…

She stared back in to his eyes; they were only a few centimeters apart when Veronica pulled back.

-"Lucy! Are you all right?" she asked Lucy, using that as an excuse to talk to someone. She saw from the corner of her eye, Peter looked hurt and confused. She felt guilt but knew it was for the best…for now…

-"I'm all right!"

-"Come on humans! You had your fun! Now lets go!"

Veronica pushed herself up and held her hand for Peter to take. It wasn't a surprise when he ignored it, and walked past her.

It's for the best Peter…you need to trust me…

She walked behind them until they stopped…

**Thanks for the Review Keep them coming! Please and Thanks!! You'll find out more about Veronica's 'Curse' and why she refuses to let Peter love her.**


	15. Her Past

Veronica stopped but bumped into Lucy

Veronica stopped but bumped into Lucy. Veronica gave an apologetic smile and received a cheerful smile in return. Mr. Beaver walked past Susan and stared at Veronica.

-"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." He said explaining to the others but mostly her. She only nodded giving a smile.

-"River?" Peter asked cautiously. Mrs. Beaver only laughed.

-"Don't worry, the river has been frozen solid for over a hundred years." She said reinsuring.

Veronica stared at Lucy who gave a worried expression on crossing an Ice river. Veronica knelt don't next to her and whispered in her ear. She knew she could trust Lucy with anything.

-" Lucy, do you know who the Empress is?" she asked slowly, waiting for the girls' response. She looked at Veronica confused and shook her head.

-"No." Lucy replied. Veronica gave a smile and looked around her to make sure no one heard.

-"Well…you're talking to her," she said softly in her ear. Lucy turned around at her with her eyes wide in shock, and smiled.

-"You're the Empress?!" she said jumping up and down with excitement "Oh how wonderful, you can help us with Edmund, wait till Peter finds out!" Veronica's eyes went wide.

-"No, Lucy!" she grabbed the girl a little firmly "The others must not know! Especially Peter." She said in a warning tone. Lucy smile went into a frown.

-"But why?" she asked sadly. Veronica gave a sigh, she felt bad for bringing her hopes up and then sending them back down.

-"Because, The others aren't ready…Peter's not ready." She said firmly. Veronica stood back up.

-"Smaller." She heard Susan say harshly, probably to Peter she thought.

-"Come along Lu." Peter told Lucy as he took her hand. She looked back to see Veronica thinking to herself. Veronica felt a gaze and looked to see it was Lucy. Veronica gave a smile and started to talk to Susan. The girls started talking about Britain's latest fashion, and how they were going to only girls' schools. After a few hours, they finally got Mr. Beaver to agree on a five-minute break. Lucy began talking to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver quietly while Susan was there drawing in the snow. Veronica sat on a snow-covered boulder and began to ponder her thoughts.

_She remembered it all to well…the beginning of Narnia. She was only eleven, but still. She came to Narnia from the world 'Charn' along with her sister Jadis. She had first met Aslan when he was making Narnia. Jadis was frightened by the great lion, and decided to throw a lamppost at him. Luckily for her it did not notice, but only turned away._

_-"Jadis, look what you did." Eleven-year-old Claire (Veronica) said feeling sorry for the lion. Jadis was annoyed. _

_-"Be quiet! I know what I'm doing! And don't even think about putting on those rings!" she said turning to Diggory and his Uncle. They looked at her surprised. Just then a majestic roar was heard, this however frightened Jadis who ran into the woods. Claire turned to the girl called Polly. _

_-"So what do we do now?" she asked taking the least interest in her sister. Polly turned to her and smiled._

_-"We should find the lion." She turned to Diggory "What say you?" Diggory smiled and turned to the cabby named Frank, who was looking for his horse. They heard laughter only to find that the talking animals where all laughing about the 'first joke'. They followed the path the lion had gone. They walked for sometime until they saw the lion, and some other 'fearsome' creatures._

_They approached the lion, taking a careful step until it finally noticed them._

_-"Welcome Frank and Diggory Sons of Adam, welcome Polly Daughter of Eve, and welcome to you Claire, Empress of Narnia." Claire looked shocked at what the lion told her._

_-"I'm sorry sir, Empress?" she asked. The lion only chuckled, and nodded._

_-"Yes, young one. _You_ Claire will be the High Empress of Narnia." Claire took a step forward._

_-"But why me sir? I barely know this place or anyone in it, for that matter." She said shrugging her shoulders. _

_-"Don't worry dear one, all things have it's time, but now," Aslan turned to the council of Creatures "This is your Empress, obey what she says, And _this_" he turned to Frank "Will be your King, protect him well." The cabby known as Frank; gathered the courage to speak. _

_-"K-K-King?" he spoke, his voice trembling "Well that's all fine and everything sir, but I can't just leave my wife in England." Aslan only nodded._

_-" Do you not know who I am? You of all should, know be best in your world, son." Frank only shrugged with a confused look. The children looked at each other with confusion. Some of the council began to take interest in the children. They began playing with Polly and Claire's hair, while the others started tugging on Diggory's shirt._

_-" I'm sorry to say that I do not know." Aslan only nodded. There was something to him that made Claire feel assured that she could be Empress. _

_-"Do not worry, your wife will be with you." and with that a woman appeared out of nowhere, which caught them all by surprise. Aslan spoke again. " This is Queen Helen, love her of all things." The creatures nodded. Claire, now free from the creatures only to be called on by Aslan._

_Claire walked towards him and gave a small curtsy since he himself must be the King Of all Narnia._

_-"You wanted to speak to me sir?" she asked quietly. He only nodded; she felt something different in him this time. His eyes held sorrow. " Sir? Are you all right?" Aslan smiled, but still his eyes showed sorrow._

_-"Young one, two witches are in Narnia…" he started off " One is good, the other is evil." Claire nodded since it made sense. "These two witches will be forever more enemies, doomed to hate each other till the end, although they are family." There he lost Claire. She looked at him puzzled._

_-"Well that's horrible! How can two sisters hate each other and be from the same family?"_

_Alsan was only silent._

_-"Daughter, I mean you and your sister. Diggory has let evil come into my dominion. You will help Narnia, in anyway you can. For that I must give you a curse, for you see your sister is evil and you are good. You see there can be only one witch in Narnia. You both keep the balance, but there will be a time when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to help you defeat your sister. And during that time you may begin to have feelings for the one destine to be High King. That is where this curse will come in. This is a law:_

Every Traitor will belong to that who is evil, and along with every treachery

There shall be blood to be paid. For this is the law on which the

Emperor-Beyond- The- Sea

Has given to all of Narnia to be followed…

_Claire looked surprised. She looked at Aslan and then to the ground._

_-"So you're saying anyone who commits a crime of treachery, will be given to my sister to be put to death?" Aslan nodded silently, " So where does my curse come into this?" she asked quickly._

_-"If you love your loved on dearly, then you will be willing to give or take the greatest gift of all: Life…_

_The Curse may be fulfilled in two ways._

_One, you must be willing to give up your life for that of another…_

_If your loved one for your sacrifice repays love, then you shall be reborn…_

_Two, you must be willing to take the life of one for another…_

_If the loved one returns love then the sin of treachery shall be removed…_

_The curse may be fulfilled without love…_

_Aslan finished and looked to Claire, who looked completely frightened. She didn't know what to do._

_-"If I do the curse without love, then my loved one wouldn't be heart broken, for he will never know I loved him. But if I take the life of another and no love is repaid, then I die, for I committed a treachery… So really I'm just using his love to bring or keep me alive, while with no love I die…but then if I die for one, he will be heartbroken if he loves me, and I won't kill another that's for certain!" Aslan merely chuckled._

_-" You will know what to do when the time comes, enjoy his love while you can, and then if you choose 'no love' then you will have to break his heart, but if that is the whole purpose of this argument then have him not love you…"_

_-"But I want to be loved!" she said stomping her foot to the ground. "But I don't want to hurt him!" Aslan breathed on her. His breath felt so reinsuring._

_-"Then choose the path of –"_

-"Veronica!" someone yelled out. Veronica opened her eyes to see Susan.

-"Susan?" she saw the Beavers, Peter, and Lucy up ahead. Susan grabbed her and hurried her off to catch up with the others.

-"What was that about?" Susan asked after a long period of silence. Veronica looked at her confused.

-"What are you talking about?" Susan looked at her confused.

-"I'm talking about some 'curse'. You kept mumbling in your sleep about a curse." Veronica panicked; she didn't know whether it was best to tell her or them all since they would slowly began to figure she was the Empress.

-" A curse? That's ridiculous I mean 'logically' you cant be put on a curse." She said sarcastically. Susan rolled her eyes.

-"Well, you never know, 'logically' this shouldn't be real, and I didn't believe it but I'm getting used to it." Susan stated in sarcastic tone as well. They turned around to hear Peter saying he was going to turn Mr. Beaver into a hat if he didn't shut up. Veronica smiled at his remark. He looked up to see Veronica smiling. He smiled back, but her smile faded. Not because of him, but of something else.

-"It's her!" Veronica screamed. The others turned around to see a sleigh coming up right behind them.

-"Run!" yelled Peter, who took Lucy's hand and ran. Peter and Lucy past her. Lucy saw her friend stood sill and screamed.

"Veronica! Come on!" Peter turned around quickly to see she was still looking at the sleigh.

-"Come on!" he tugged on her arm but she didn't budge " Please!" he added quickly and scared.

This took Veronica out of the trance; she stared at Peter and then to the sleigh. She nodded her head at him.

-"All right, lets go!" the three took off trying to catch up behind Susan.

-"Hurry!" yelled Peter who looked over his shoulder to see the sleigh coming closer.

Mr. Beaver stood gesturing them all to get into a small cave.

-"Inside! Hurry!" They all threw themselves into the cave. Mr. And Mrs. Beaver were huddle next to each other followed by Susan and Lucy, and to Veronica's regret she was next to (more like in front of) Peter. She felt his breath on the back of her neck; this made her heart beat louder at the thought of them so close. Just then a shadow appeared in front of the cave, her hand went straight for his and held it tight, and surprisingly to her it she felt it grip back.

_Oh, Aslan she can't find them… not now!_

The shadow then left. She breathed a sigh of relief, and she noticed so did the others.

-"Maybe…she's gone." Whispered Lucy. Peter began to move.

-"I should go check" Veronica just pushed her weight on him pushing him back.

-"NO! You're worth nothing to Narina dead!" she said looking straight at him. He nodded at her understanding.

-"She's right. I should go," said Mr. Beaver

-"But neither are you Beaver." Mrs. Beaver responded, he only turned around and patted his wife's hands.

-"Thanks love."

-"Wait!" Veronica whispered. The beavers looked at her confused. "I'm coming with you." She started pushing herself off the ground, when Peter pulled her down quickly.

-"What are you doing? She'll kill you!"

-"She can't kill me."

-"Well…I don't want to risk losing you," he said sheepishly. Veronica stared at him with disbeliefe.

-"What?" she asked her voice shaking. Peter looked to the wall and mumbled something to her barley audible.

-"I don't want to lose you."

She stared at the wall on her left.

_-Oh Aslan! He loves me! What am I going to do?_

_- Break his heart Claire! He loves Veronica not you!!_

_-I don't want to hurt him!_

_-You hurt him either way!_

She looked back at Peter….

**Thank you to all who have read my story! You found out more on Veronica's past and Curse and how she really is called Claire… Thank you ****narniagirl17**** and ****brezzybrez**

**And many others for reviewing!! ****More reviews make me write faster!! Seriously!**


	16. Author Note!

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I've decided to have my readers decide Veronica (Claire) And Peter's fate.

**Remember her curse!! **

**Just go to my Profile and Click on the Poll!!**

**Reviews are Welcome!!**

**Thanks!!**


	17. Across the River and by the Wolves!

-"I..I..um…I'll stay, go on ahead Mr. Beaver, but please be careful, don't let her wand touch you." Veronica said, her mind still racing with thoughts. Mr. Beaver had nodded and left them there for sometime until his head popped down, giving them all a fright.

-"I hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver said excitedly.

-"come on Veronica," Susan said taking her hand the two walking out from the small cave. Veronica noted to herself that Susan was so gentle.

-"Susan you know you would make a great mot-" but didn't finish for she saw the most extraordinary thing ever. "It can't be." She whispered. The breathtaking sight was from no one other than Father Christmas. Lucy not being shy walked up to him with a cheerful smile.

-"Merry Christmas, sir." Father Christmas gave a chuckle, and turned to the others.

-"It certainly is…Since you have arrived." All this was too much for Susan, sure a new magical land and laws of science but this…

-"Look, I've put up with a lot, but this-"

-"We thought you were the witch." Peter said covering up Susan's' attitude. Claire smiled and sat down on the sled.

-"yes, yes. Sorry about that, but in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the witch."

Susan came forward, "but I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia" she said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Father Christmas looked down with a sorrowful face. "No, not for a very long time."

-"…But the hope you have brought you guys, is finally weakening the Witches power." Veronica said from the sled.

-"but how can you tell?" Susan asked, Veronica bit her lip,

-"Susan, I will tell you in time, right now…it's just a feeling."

-"Indeed!" came Father Christmas dropping a bag filled with God only knows what. "But still, I say you can do with these."

-"Presents!" Lucy said running up to him. Father Christmas handed Lucy a cordial with a dagger "The juice of the Fire-flower, just one drop will cure any injury, and this" he said pointing to the dagger "I hope you will never have to use." Lucy studied the dagger,

-"Thank you sir, I think I could be brave enough."

-"I know you can, but battles are ugly affairs." He turned to the bag and pulled out a quiver of red arrows and a bow. "Susan." Veronica motioned Susan to go, which she did.

-"Trust in this bow, for it will not easily miss." He said as she accepted her gift.

-"But what happened to "Battles are ugly affairs"?" Veronica rolled her eyes

'_She had to ruin the moment'_

Father Christmas only chuckled and handed her a horn carved with the mouth of a lion,

-"Well, you don't have a problem in making yourself heard. Blow on this horn and help will always come."

-"Thanks" Susan said smiling. This time Father Christmas pulled out a sword.

-"Peter," Veronica sat up straight taking important interest. Peter took the sword and un-sheathed it. It's magnificent blade shining in the sunlight.

-"Thank You, sir." He said in admiration. Father Christmas then turned to Veronica. She got off the sled and walked near him. Father Christmas whispered in her ear.

"_Your highness, your gift I have, do you wish to have it now, for it will come to good use in few hours, or shall you wait until Aslan's camp where it will stay."_

"_I will accept it." _Veronica let a huge breath out for if showed them she was who she really was then she would have a lot of explaining to do. He pulled out a wand of gold and silver, engraved where leaves and stars.

-"Your time has come for you to finish what has been started." The others looked at her in confusion,

-" You're right," She said holding onto her wand.

-"These are tools, not toys. Use them well and wisely,…now I must be off, Christmas is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years…" Veronica moved next to Lucy, who had just put her arm around her. "Long live Aslan." They all smiled. "And Merry Christmas!" and with that he the sled took off into the horizon. Susan and Veronica were laughing when,

-"wait, he said Christmas was almost over, you know what that means?" peter said turning to the girls, "No more ice!"

-"The River!" Veronica cried out, they all took off into a run towards the river. They arrived just in time to see it half way frozen.

-"We need to cross! Now!" Peter yelled. Lucy turned to the beavers. "Don't Beavers make dams?"

Mr. beaver shrugged is shoulder "I'm not that fast dear!" Veronica found a way to the bottom and began her descend, leaving Peter arguing with Susan.

-"Send Lucy, Peter!" But peter was still arguing, she gave a groan and yelled "Peter! Send Lucy Now!"

This worked for Lucy was on her way down. As soon as she made it to the bottom she helped Lucy and the others down.

-"There's not much left!" Susan cried out, Peter placed a foot onto the melting ice only for it to givein to the pressure.

-"Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver said walking onto the ice.

-"Maybe you should." Peter replied. Mr. Beaver gestured them to follow the path he laid out in the snow.

-"Oh, If mum knew what we were doing!" Susan said once halfway across the river,

-"Ugh, Susan mums not here!" Peter replied annoyed.

-"Oh shut up the both of you!" Veronica said holding on with Susan. "Lucy, get back!" Veronica pulled Lucy back towards, for an icicle landed right in the spot Lucy was at.

-"thanks." Lucy said trying to keep her balance. "Oh no!" They all looked up to see the wolves running across on the top.

-"Run!" peter yelled out.

-"Hurry!" Susan cried. They got half way only to be cut off. Peter pushed the girls behind him. A loud cracking sound was heard only for it to be the ice behind them gave way, so there was no turning back.

Mr. Beaver came up threatening the wolves only to be tackled.

-"NO!" Mrs. Beaver called out along with Lucy. Peter turned to see his companion pinned by the wolf.

-"Peter, your sword!" Veronica cried. Peter didn't need to be told twice for he pulled it out threatening Maugrim with it.

-"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." He said walking nearer.

-"No Peter don't listen to him!" Veronica yelled.

-"Leave now, while you can, and your brother leaves with you." That did the trick, Peter began to feel uneasy, and the promise of Edmunds safety was now the trap.

-"Stop Peter! Mabey we should listen to him!" Susan said trying to force the sword down, Mr. Beaver yelled out

Maugrim chuckled "Smart girl." They conversation was only a distraction to get closer….

-"Don't listen to him Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have the chance!"

-"Oh come on, this isn't your war…"

-"It's my war!" Veronica yelled out

-"All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go!"

-"Yeah, that's why she sent you!" Veronica retorted.

-"Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword that doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!!"

-"Susan!" Veronica cried, she was making this worse.

-"what's it going to be Son of Adam, I wont wait forever! And neither will the river!"

Veronica knew this would end terribly; she pulled out her wand and with a wave of it towards the frozen waterfall, it started to crack and groan, with water spilling out.

-"What are you doing!" Peter asked in shock,

-"Icebergs float, logically!" She responded throwing the last part a Susan. Peter down at the ice, of course she was right about that,

-"Hang on to me!" Peter said to the girls.

-"Now!" Veronica yelled, on queue Peter stabbed his sword into the ice. "Good bye Maugrim." Veronica stated bluntly, and with another wave of her wand the Waterfall crashed down on them...

**A/N: SO Sorry for the long delay, been busy and then with a new story I had to get out of my system, Ideas and thoughts welcomed! Thanks to all the voted on the poll, Much Thanks!!!! Reviews, please and thanks!!!ear**


	18. Jadis Encounter

The three Pevensie children resurfaced from the waters. Peter held Rhindon with his right hand and Lucy in his left. They kept flowing downstream until the beavers pushed them to shore…

Susan stepped onto land wringing water out of her hair, but what frightened her was the sound Peter made. She quickly turned around to see him holding Lucy's coat.

-"What have you done! Lucy!" Susan cried out to the river, but no response. Peter felt guilt wash over him, he had let his little sister drown…

-"Has anyone seen my coat?" a voice called out, causing the two siblings to turn and see Lucy herself.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and gave Lucy her coat before inspecting her to make sure she was all right.

-"Don't worry dear, your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said patting his wife on the shoulder. Susan quickly looked up and towards Peter…

-"Where's Veronica?" she cried out looking back to the water. Peter ran to the shore looking for any sign of her… but there was none. His heart sank. She betted her life for theirs just because he could not muster the courage to kill Maugrim.

-"Veronica?" Lucy cried out, as did Susan. The beavers swam back into the waters to see if she had sunk to the bottom. Coming back up to the shore, the beavers shook their head with sorrow. Peter would have crashed to the soil if he was not with Lucy.

-"We-She would want us to keep moving." Susan said putting an arm on Peters shoulder "Come one Peter, we've lost already someone special, we can't afford to loose another, especially if their our brother." She said before walking away. Lucy cried in Peters shirt. Peter wanted too as well, but couldn't… Taking one last look at the river he gave up…

-"Come on Lu," he said taking the young girl by the hand and leading her into the woods.

BBB

Veronica coughed the water out. "Ugh, that's the last time I do something nice." She said shaking her dress. Her wand seemed un-damaged and that was a good thing. "I do hope they make it all right."

She said as she made her way up the hill. Half way up she heard voices…

-"Oh don't waste my time with flattery." A voice said, and that voice was VERY familiar…Jadis.

-"Not to be rude, but I wasn't actually talking to _you_." Another voice said. "FOX!" Claire whispered. She quickly made her way up behind the wolves.

-"Were are the humans headed?" Jadis asked again, this time threatening fox with it. Veronica only smiled before showing herself.

-"Oh Jadis, I can do that too." Veronica said pointing her wand at a wolf. The wolves dared not attack her of all people. Jadis only froze before recovering herself.

-"Ah, Sister, Surely you know where the humans are headed." Jadis said once again this time moving her wand on Edmund. Veronica took a step forward, but regretted it. Jadis gave a smile.

-"Now, see, we can come to an understanding." She said with her lying voice. "Tell me where the humans are headed or I ruin the chance of that prophecy coming true." Veronica only stayed where she was never taking her eyes off of Edmund. Again, she got herself into a sticky situation.

-"Aslans camp." She said dryly. Jadis smiled.

-"You see Edmund, this is what happens to people who are against me." She pointed her wand at Veronica. Edmund, thinking she was going to kill her ran in front of the wand.

-"No, don't! The beavers said something about Aslan at the Stone table, and something about an army." Edmund said quickly giving Jadis the satisfaction. Jadis smiled and looked to her sister with surprise.

-"An army?" Edmund looked to Veronica who shook her head angrily and fox sighed bowing his head…

"Thank you Edmund, you know, I'm glad these creatures got to see some honesty….before they die!" \----"NO!" Edmund yelled.

Jadis stabbed fox with the wand causing him to of course, turn into stone. Veronica was grabbed by the two Cyclops. Jadis smiled taking Claire's wand.

-"Go on ahead, gather the faithful…If it's a war Aslan wants…" Jadis smiled even brighter, as if by accident she flicked her wand causing a butterfly to turn into stone. Veronica gasped at her evilness.

"Well, then it's a war he's going to get…" Jadis motioned the wolves to take Edmund to the sleigh, leaving her and Claire alone.

-"You know sister, what's going to stop me from killing your 'High King'? hmm? You still have that curse, join my side and together, we can rule Narnia!" she said holding out Claire's wand. Veronica only grinned,

-"Your words are poison! I'd rather die a thousands death and go to hell than be with you!" she spat out, only to be slapped.

-"You worthless life form." Jadis said slapping her again, "You know Claire, I'll make that fool of a lion give me his life, in a way I can get you all!" Claire's eyes widened.

-"You unimaginable bastard." Claire breathed before turning away. Jadis grabbed her and tossed her onto the ground. Edmund saw from the sleigh and tried to do something. It was now or never…

-"Edmund! Stay strong! I'll send help! I promise you'll live!" Claire shouted and with the twirl of her hand, her wand came to her and she vanished… Jadis looked dumbstruck, but then recovered.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's very short, and sorry for the long delay, i've had another story i've been working on, "The SeaRoyal" and it's sequel "Return to Narnia" I haven't forgotten the story so don't panic! lol REveiws, thoughts and opinions are great motivators! FYI!! lol :) Thnx**


	19. Aslans' Camp

**A/N: Here is Aslan's' Camp! Thank you all who reviewed and marked this story as favorite and story alert! It really made my day!! Now here is the next chapter of "The lion, the witches, and the wardrobe."….**

**

* * *

  
**

Peter, Susan, Lucy and the beavers approached Aslan's camp. As they were heading towards the tent that the great Aslan would be staying, they began to be very curious about the many Narnian creatures, and to their surprise, the Narnian's were very interested in them as well… Approaching the tent, Peter noticed a Centaur standing on the cliff.

-"We have come to see Aslan and the Empress." Peter said drawing his sword and raising it into the air. The centaur only looked straight behind Peter. Peter turned his head too as did the others.

The Narnian crowd split in to half and bowed their heads… As the sun was right over them, the

Pevensie's could not make out the figure. The figure began moving towards them, putting a bounce in every step. The sliver cloak it wore slid smoothly on the grass. Once getting a better look at the figure, Peter's eyes widened, Susan gasped, and Lucy smiled brightly. Coming out of the Sunlight was the Empress…Veronica (Who will now be called 'Claire' in a short while…)

The Pevensie's along with the beavers knelt down before her. Veronica only smiled. There was something different about her. Perhaps it was the way her voice sounded so soothing and gentle or the way she held herself high…

-"Rise Prince and Princess of Narnia, and you too as well He and She beaver. You need not ever do that in my presence for I am not worthy of such kindness and honor." She said walking up the cliff.

-"Y-you're…the e-empress?" Peter asked surprised. She only nodded before kneeling down. The Narnian's as well knelt down. Following their example, the Pevensie's knelt as well.

In moment's time, a magnificent lion appeared before them. It was none other than Aslan himself…

Rising from their places, the lion spoke.

-"Welcome, Peter Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy Daughters of Eve, and Welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" Aslan asked turning to Veronica. Veronica only looked down.

-"That's why we're here sir. We need your help… Our brother's been captured by the White-Witch." Peter said, his voice pleading for help.

-"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan said once again turning to Veronica. She only dropped her head. Peter felt guilty, even though Aslan was not blaming her, Peter felt that she was taking his blame.

-"He-betrayed them, your majesty." Mr. Beaver said bringing the subject out of the dark.

-"Then he has betrayed us all!" the Centaur called 'Orieus' cried out. Veronica held her hand up.

-"Peace, Orieus," Aslan said in a low growl, "I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this." He said turning to Veronica.

-"I-well he…" Veronica fumbled trying to explain, but Peter had come to rescue her.

-"I was too hard on him." He said with sorrow. Susan looked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

-"We all were." She said with care and compassion.

-"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said in a sorrowful tone. Aslan looked at her with gentleness.

-"I know, dear one, but that makes the matter all the worse."

-"This may be harder than you think." Veronica said walking up to them. Aslan gave a nod,

-"We will do everything we can Peter, but understand, the future of Narnia rests on your courage," he said before turning to Veronica. She crouched down and received her message. Nodding that she understood, the lion went inside his tent. The Narnian's went back to their business and Orieus went to patrol the perimeter of the camp.

Veronica turned back to the Pevensie's and saw them staring at her with interest. She smiled before walking down to them.

-"I guess it's time for me to start explaining." She said gesturing them to follow. She walked quietly with them for some time until speaking, "I was…well still am sisters with Jadis." The Pevensie's looked at her with shock, "Yes, well, it was rather hard living with her. When Narnia was created, I arrived with Jadis from the world of Charn, which was completely dead at the time. Anyways, I arrived with Diggory, whose uncle had transported him to another land, where he found Narnia. During the first few minutes, we went to Aslan, we not meaning Jadis, for she fled at the sound of Aslan's roar." Veronica gave a laugh. " There, upon meeting him, I was given the title 'Empress' for I was what you call a 'Witch'. Oh, don't be troubled, I'm the witch of life and warmth, as Jadis is the witch of death and sorrow. We both keep the balance of Narnia. For she is evil, as I am good. Well, during the time of my reign my name was 'Claire' and still is as we speak. During my 30th birthday, I was transported to the 'Real world' by Aslan, and for good purpose. For you see, on the night of my birthday, as you call it, the tree of life withered and died. Therefore, the power it gave off to defend Narnia was lost. Using this as the time to strike, Jadis gathered a group of Narnian's to kill me. For I was the only hope left in Narnia to hold back her forces of evil. Little did I know she had another plan, for she used these creatures not to kill me but only be used as a diversion. Closing her trap, she attacked in the dead of night. In Charn, she had used a deadly spell to destroy everything in it. I stopped her in time before any harm could be done, but at a price. Aslan sent me to your world re-born, I was to come again only when Narnia was given hope so that I may re-cleanse Narnia of Jadis curse. In the real world, I lost all my memory. I also met Edmund after the 'accident'…" Peter quickly opened his mouth but was cut off "He's fine. Let not your heart be troubled, for I assure you he will not die. Jadis, I am afraid may be trying to get something else." She said coming up to two tents. "Susan and Lucy this is your tent, and Peter's yours and Edmund's is this one on the left. There should be a fresh pair of clothes for you, Peter I'll go get you some boots." Claire said but Peter cut her off,

-"I can get them, just show me where." He said smiling; she smiled back but shook her head,

-"Nay, It would be a great honor to find a pair of boots for his majesty." She said mockingly before leaving. Peter gave a chuckle before turning to Susan and Lucy. Susan had her arms crossed and was grinning. Lucy just smiled.

-"What?" he asked with a smile.

-"We love you," was all Lucy said before walking into the girls' tent.

-"I love you both also." Peter said before walking into his tent smiling.

BBB

-"Gwindol, may you make a pair of boots for his majesty Prince Peter?" Claire asked walking into the tent filled with armor. Gwindol was a middle-aged faun with much knowledge of the stars. He looked up, smiled and then bowed.

-"Of course you majesty, and what about his armor for battle?" he said grabbing some boots off the shelf. Claire sat on a stool and looked up with a smile.

-"I will get the measurements. What would I need?" she asked standing up taking the boots. Gwindol gave her the instructions, and walked with her out.

-"Do you really think Jadis will kill the second son of Adam?" he asked stopping her. Claire turned to him surprised at such a question.

-"No, of course not. I am certain though; she may try to kill two birds with one stone." Claire said in a bitter tone before giving her thanks and walking off towards Peters Tent...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!! I'll be pretty slow on updates since this Friday and Monday are my Semester exams! Then I can leave the university and go home to my family!!! Well, hope to hear from my readers, remember thoughts, opinions, ideas and REVIEWS are always welcomed!!!**


	20. A Talk with Prince Peter

* * *

As Claire approached Peters' tent, she could hear his muffles and groans of frustration. She looked at the tents opening, "What could possibly be wrong?" she thought before without thinking of asking for permission, went inside.

There was Peter trying to put on his tunic.

-"Ugh! Come on!" Peter grunted trying to slip his hands into the openings. Claire gave a silent laugh before speaking.

-"Can I help you?" she asked startling him. He quickly looked up and his eyes were wide with fright.

-"Ver- I mean Claire, I'm not proper!" he said trying to cover his lower stomach. She smiled before shaking her head.

-" Well, at this rate, the war would be won by the time you get it on right." She said sitting on his 'bed'. He looked at her before giving a light blush.

-"I can do it, it's just this part of the shirt, Ugh, my arms to big." He said trying to pull his arm out. She gave a chuckle,

-"Well I'm glad you're being entertained, but it's not funny!" he said this time falling onto his bed as well. Looking up he saw her face over his.

-"Well for starters," she began "You have it on wrong, here…" she pulled him up, and surveyed him. "Well here's your problem," she said pointing at his waist were his arm was dangling. "Here, let me help you get it off."

-"But I'm not prop-"

-"Proper? Its fine, I've seen more before during the dark times." She said grabbing the hem of his shirt where his hands were. She looked at him waiting for approval. His face went pink as he gave a nod. Allowing acceptance, she lifted his shirt over his chest until it was stuck on his shoulders.

-"Lift you hands, Pete." Claire said pulling with all her might. Surprisingly, it popped off, but the force caused the two to go crashing onto the bed. She looked at his body. He was fit for his age and with muscle. Looking back up, she saw him staring at her, with an expression as if he was waiting for her approval on his body. He was bright red, and she too as well felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

-"Um, just put the tunic on, it's just like a shirt except one hand at a time, Pete." She said in a joking tone before lifting herself off the bed.

-"No, wait!" Peter practically yelled out in panic grabbing her hand. She quickly turned around, startled by his outburst. "Can you…um…put it on…for me?" he said sheepishly. She looked at him searching for something, but closed her eyes and nodded.

-"You…um…lift your arms." She said placing the tunic over his head, and grabbing each of his hands one at a time pushing them through the openings for his arms. She pulled down on the shirt wrapping her arms around his bare stomach as she pulled down the backside of his shirt. He gave a shiver as he felt her hands glide along his waist until finally his tunic was placed on proper.

-"There you go; um…Aslan wants to talk with you as soon as possible." She said quietly before leaving. Peter stared at her as she left, wishing she had not…

"Oh, what am I going to do? My Curse- Oh!" She cried out as she came face to face with Aslan. "Oh, Aslan, you frightened me!" The lion only chuckled.

-"Surly my daughter, you must have been deep in thought, or deeply troubled." He said walking along side her. She only chuckled,

-"Aslan, you sure have me predicted. It's just well, my curse…" The lion only nodded before sitting down.

-"Young one, have you not made your choice by now? You had thirty-five years to decide an-"

-"I'm sorry to interrupt you Aslan, but I have decided, it's just… I'm afraid to do it, and yet I know I must." He nodded silently before speaking,

-"Claire, all things have their times, with their own comings and goings, it will happen sooner and quicker than you think, but do not grieve for I will be with you till the end, and even then I will come and bring you to my country. As for Peter, you need to tell him the truth, be fair to him and he will be fair to you…" Aslan said with knowledge and compassion. As if on his name, Peter came walking up to them,

-"Aslan, Claire said you wanted to speak with me." Peter said giving a bow to the lion. The lion nodded motioning him to come nearer. The lion looked to the eastern sea where Cair Paravel stood.

-"Peter, that is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. One of which you will sit Peter…as High King…" Peter only stiffened and stayed quiet, "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked, although he knew the answer. Peter only shrugged and shook his head.

-"No, that's just it…Aslan, I'm not who you think I am." He said as if implying 'You got the wrong person'. Claire stood on Peter's left, listening quietly to their conversation. The wind was so soft, her dress flowed gently against the wind, as did hers and Peters' hair.

-"Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley…" Peter looked at him in surprise, "…Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Aslan said with happiness. Peter smiled, as did Claire.

"He's so Handsome, Ugh, concentrate Claire!"

-"Peter," she spoke at last, Peter quickly turned his attention to her, she spoke gently and soothing "….There is a deeper magic that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies… Yours…" Claire looked to the castle, "and mine…" she breathed. Peter looked at her before speaking,

-"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" he said as if he was a mistake,

-"But yet you brought them safely this far!" Claire said, her voice becoming firmer. She was not going to let him think less of himself.

-"Not all of them." He said looking down at the grass. Claire gave a sigh and began walking down the hill. Peter turned and regretted his stubbornness, but he felt it was true. How could he protect a country if he could not protect a single member of his family?

-"Peter, we will do what we can to help your brother, but _I _need you to consider what I ask of you…" Aslan said turning his head in Claire's direction, "I too want my family safe."

Just then Claire gave a cry of pain, followed by the sound of Susan's horn...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and marked my story as Favorite or Story Alert! I am so happy I was able to get this story up, thank goodness, I thought the Semester exams would slow me down, but this was just one day, Monday I am swamped with them! Urgh! Lol, oh well. Hope to hear from my readers, remember: Ideas, thoughts, opinions, and REVIEWS welcomed!!!**


	21. Peter's First Battle

**_Just then, Claire gave a cry of pain, followed by the sound of Susan's horn..._**

* * *

Claire went crashing onto the ground gasping for breath. Just as she looked up, she saw Peter running into the woods. Aslan came running up to her.

-"Are you all right?" he asked lifting her upright with his head. She held onto his mane for she felt her legs would give.

-"I'm…fine….Jadis...ugh… I sensed them…" she said trying to walk. He only looked at her. "Aslan, the enemies here..." She said worried. He only nodded with grief,

-"Then your time is coming sooner than you and I thought. Come on!" he said kneeling down for her to ride him….

**_BBB_**

-"Get Back!" Peter yelled running through the creak and drawing his sword. Susan and Lucy were up on a tree as Maugrim and two other wolves were snapping there jaws at Susan…Relieved, Susan yelled out:

-"Peter, watch out!"….Maugrim turned his head and gave a chuckle.

-"Come On!" he growled out, the two other wolves encircled Peter. Peter started backing away slowly to keep his eye out on all three of the wolves. "Not so brave, are you?" he said again this time growling louder… "We've already been through this before, be both know you haven't got it in you!" The other two wolves barked causing him to give a jump.

-"Peter! Be careful!" Susan cried out again. He pointed his sword from one wolf to the next, each of them laughing. Peter's mistake was that he let two wolves past his eyesight, and was now creeping up on him from the side…

One of the wolves crouched down, preparing to strike, while the other stood behind it. Just then, Aslan came roaring in pinning the wolf that stood, the other wolf leaped at him…

-"Peter!" The two girls screamed, but as soon as he turned his head, the wolf went blasting into a tree giving a yelp. Claire jumped off Aslan and held out her arm causing the wolf to be immobilized. Peter looked from Aslan to her.

-"No, lay your weapons, this is Peter's battle." Aslan said to Orieus and the Narnian's that came running in to rescue their friends. Peter looked to Claire again, but all she did was give a silent nod. He gripped his sword firmer only for Maugrim to bark again,

-"You may think you're a King…You may think you can rule…but you're going to die…Like a DOG!" he barked leaping at Peter. Giving a yell, Maugrim and Peter went crashing onto the dirt. Claire bit her lip in concern.

"_Please, let him be all right."_

Susan and Lucy jumped off the tree and ran towards their brother…

-"Peter?" Lucy cried pushing the wolf's body off him. He sat up surprised that he had survived his first battle. Susan only hugged him, as did Lucy…

Claire closed her palm and sighed in relief as the wolf took off yelping, as did the other, since Aslan released him.

-"After them! They'll lead you to Edmund." He ordered. Orieus gave a nod before ordering the Narnian's to follow. Claire turned to Aslan,

-"Should I go with them?" she asked before looking back at the family that was still hugging.

-"No, you're needed here." He said softly before walking up to Peter. The three broke apart and looked up at the lion.

-"Peter, clean your sword." Peter did as he was told and wiped his sword on the grass. Claire went to Susan and Lucy,

-"Are you both all right?" she asked looking at them for any signs of a serious wound. Susan nodded,

-"a little shaken up, but we should be fine." The two girls looked towards Aslan were Peter was kneeling. "Claire, what's he doing?" Susan whispered staring at the scene in front of them. Claire just beamed with happiness.

"_He's knighting him!"_

Instead of a sword however, Aslan used his paw, which is much more honorable than a sword.

-"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs Bane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan said with confidence. Lucy and Susan smiled to each other before looking at Peter who was beaming with delight. He looked to Aslan who gave a firm nod, and then to Claire who just nodded as well and smiled. The two stared at each other for the longest time, until Claire broke eye contact. She gave a nod to Lucy and Susan and placed her hand on Aslan's side before waling back to camp. Peter kept his gaze on her before sheathing his sword.

-"Well Susan, I'm a knight, what do you think of that?" he asked turning to his siblings, She only grinned,

-"Well, at least you _could _be Claire's 'Knight in Shining armor'." Lucy gave a squeal of delight before Aslan walked up to them.

-"You should rest, all of you…Do not worry, Edmund will be safe. Now Peter, have you practiced with your sword?" the lion asked escorting them back to the safety of the camp. Peter looked around the camp looking for her, but sighed.

-"No, sir." He said turning his attention back to the lion. The lion seemed happy.

-"Well, my advice would be to go to the fields…"

-"Sir?" Peter asked not understanding. The lion chuckled before looking at him,

-"Peter, the fields, you will find someone to train you…I promise." He said giving a wink before walking away.

Peter looked at the lion with a puzzled face as he disappeared into the crowd.

"_The Fields?"…._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: It is short, sorry, but I am trying to study, and I wanted to clear why Claire gave a cry of pain. Whenever an enemy is near, she can sense them, but it pains her… it will be more explained in the later chapters…lol, Thanks for all who reviewed, and marked my story as an 'Alert' or 'Favorite'!!**

**Ideas, thoughts, opinions, and Reviews are welcomed!! Hope to hear from you!!**


	22. More Than Practice

* * *

"The fields? Who would be here? Aslan sent most of the trainers to get Ed…Oh I hope he's all right." Peter thought as he walked to the training tent. He peeked inside but no one was there. "Hmm?" he looked around again, but nope.

-"Hello? Any one in here?" he shouted, but no reply. He gave a sigh of frustration, "Oh, where are you, whoever I'm suppose to meet." He said to himself walking out, failing to notice he walked into the archery range.

-"Look Out!" a person cried out, just as Peter turned he saw an arrow burst into flames before making contact with him. He looked around and felt his heart skip a beat… Claire came running down from where she was…

-"Peter, are you all right? I hope I didn't harm you!" she said panicking. He only gave a chuckle,

-"You? Harm me?" he said laughing. She only looked at him,

-"If I hadn't burst my arrow into flames, then yes, it would have done some damage." She said putting her hands on her hips. He quickly stopped laughing.

-"You did that?" he said surveying her. She gave a smile before nodding,

-"Of course, I can do lots of things, flame, water, wind, … you name it." She said in a majestic tone.

-"Right, well do you know where I can find a trainer? Aslan said I should practice." He said drawing his sword. She bit her lip as if she was deep in thought…

-"I could help, although, I'm better off with archery, but I'm decent in hand to hand combat." She said picking up a sword from the barrel. Peter looked at her,

-"Claire, can you really teach me?" he said admiring the way her hair and dress moved with the wind.

-"Of course, that is if his majesty wishes it," she said smiling, he smiled back,

-"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before she led him to the open fields…

BBB

-"Okay, Pete, all you got to do is block!" Claire shouted over the wind. Peter only gaped at her,

-"What?" he shouted back not understanding any of the words.

-"Block!" she yelled, all he did was shake his head and shrugged. She laughed,

"_Oh, brother."_ She waved her hand and the wind stopped. He looked around at the sudden calmness, but remembered she did it…

-"I said…block." She said calmly. He wiped his hair out of his eyes,

-"Oh, well how do I do that?" he said lowering down his sword, but no reply came. For as soon as he lowered his sword (as planned by Claire), she made a blow which he, to his surprise, blocked.

-"What was that for!" he said looking at her as if she was crazy. All she did was laugh at his expression,

-"Well, idiot, you blocked…" she said lowering her sword. He gave a blush,

-"Well then, sorry." He said sheepishly, she took his hand and squeezed it,

-"It's all right, some don't realize that at first also, but I bet if you tried hard enough you could beat me at a duel…" she said hinting a bit of a challenge in her tone. For Peter, he always never backed down from a challenge.

-"Well let's do it then!" he said standing in a battle position. She only tilted her head,

-"What are you doing?" she asked with amusement. He grinned,

-"Duel." Was all he said before striking for her.

-"Pete! You can't fight yet!" she yelled blocking his blows. He only laughed,

-"You wanted too!" he yelled back striking harder. She only shook her head,

-"No Peter! You really shouldn't try to fight!" he only laughed again,

-"Nice try!" he said attacking with more speed.

-"I'm not joking!" she yelled back trying much harder to block his blows. She could blast him, but that could hurt him…

-"Peter, Stop!" she said in a warning tone, but he kept on harder…

-"What's the matter 'Empress'? Can't fight a king?" he said mockingly. Surprisingly, she felt her strength fade.

-"Peter," she said breathing more heavily; her sword began to slip from her hands. Yet, he thought all these were jokes. She tried to block a blow to the shoulder but failed, for his sword scraped her upper arm, but to make matters worse, she tripped over her legs spraining her left ankle as she crashed into the soil.

-"Ugh," she cried out in pain. Seeing she was not joking, Peter immediately crouched next to her panicking.

-"Claire! I'm really sorry!" he said putting her on his lap, but all she did was nod and hold her upper arm.

-"Ugh, Pete, you got it really good." She said biting her lips in pain. He looked all over for something to stop the bleeding, but all he could do was rip off a piece of his tunic and tie it around the wound to slow the bleeding. He looked back at her with a few tears in his eyes. She gave a cry of pain again; he pulled her closer trying to comfort her,

-"Shh, it's all right…Oh, I'm really sorry, Claire." He said rocking her….

-"Ugh! It's all right," she said trying to stand but crashed back into the dirt. He caught her before any more damage could be done. She closed her eyes,

"_I'm going to have to do this, although I don't want too."_

-"Peter," she breathed, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, "a drop…of your blood, just a prick from your finger…" she said grabbing onto his tunic. With out even thinking, he did so. He placed his finger over the wound as instructed and let the drop of blood fall…. The first magical thing Peter saw in Narnia was the healing of a witch… Her wound quickly closed as steam came out. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her heart dropped when she saw he had some tears…

-"Hey," she breathed "I'm fine, thanks to you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Poor Peter, he could not even concentrate…

-"I…I didn't mean to hurt you….I thought your were playing…" he said rushing every word, he did not know where to start… she smiled shaking her head and gave him a kiss on the lips…Their first kiss…

This calmed him down, and yet shocked him….

"_What do I do, Kiss her back? What if I don't? Would she think I do not love her? Am I doing this right?"_ his mind raced with questions…

Just as she pulled away, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer giving her a kiss on her lower chin, although his target was her lips… She gave a soft laugh,

-"Peter," she said quietly, laying her hands on her sword.

-"Hmm?" he said burying his head in her neck. The sun began to set and the darkness started to creep in…

-"Camp." She said giving a soft laugh as she felt him shiver as a cold wind blew.

-"What about it?" he asked looking at her. All she did was look at him with an 'Are you serious?' look. "Oh! Camp!" he said standing up helping her up as well. She only shook her head before walking with him…

BBB

-"What did you want to become in Finchley?" she asked trying to make talk. He only shrugged,

-"I don't know, Study medicine when I'm older, an author…soldier." He said causing Claire to stop.

-"Soldier?" she questioned, all he did was nod,

-"Yeah, Why?" he asked looking at her puzzled,

-"It's just…Well why give your life away like that?" she asked with surprise,

-"I want to protect those I love, is it that hard! Surly _you_ should understand!" he yelled, his temper getting the best of him. She only stepped forward,

-"But Peter, That's certain death!"

-"And this is not!" he said walking away; she only let her head hang low. They had their first kiss, and now their first fight…

-"Peter," she breathed; almost he missed it, but stopped in his tracks. "I know you feel like you need to make a difference, but here is where you're needed, I'm sorry, but England is lost, _that_ war will only lead to more death, and the Narnian's are ready to make a stand as long as _you_ lead them… It will come down to you, Pete," she said stressing each important word she could think of, but he only turned around and sighed,

-"I'm sorry Claire, good night... You and Aslan can lead them…" He said shakily before walking away… She wiped a few tears from her eyes,

-"Oh, Peter…that's just it… I fear I won't be alive to do it." She whispered to herself before walking away and lying around a campfire…

Peter walked into his tent and looked at the empty bed next to him. He gave a sigh of pain,

-"Ed, I'm really sorry." He said before lying on his own bed and letting sleep come to him…

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I am happy to get another chapter up, although I am going to be busy all this week, or at least till after Christmas! A little bit of fluff, and anger, but it will all add up in a few more chapters!!! Thanks for all who reviewed and left alerts!!! Ideas, thoughts, opinions, and REVIEWS Welcomed!!! : )**

**Merry Christmas!!!**


	23. Peter's Dream and Claire's Premonition

**A/N: Changed the Ages of TLWW**

**Peter is now: 16**

**Claire: 16**

**Susan:15**

**Edmund: 13**

**Lucy: 11**

**

* * *

  
**

Peter rolled over and gave a groan in his sleep…

_Five-year-old Peter Pevensie sat outside playing with his train set as his mother watered the garden. Paying no attention to the car that now pulled up next door, he continued to play. What seemed like hours of fun imagination for the boy turned into only minutes.._

_-"Peter darling, can you come here please?" his mother called him. Peter Pevensie was always raised well so he obeyed. Walking over, Peter saw a man who was holding a girl… Mrs. Pevensie took Peter's hand to introduce the new family._

_-"Peter, this is Mr. Watson, and his daughter Veronica. They're friends with daddy." She said picking up the boy. All he did was look at the girl who had a purple ribbon on her hair._

_-"Daddy's friends with a girl!" he said scrunching his face with disgust, "Yuck! Daddy's only friends with boys." The girl only rolled her eyes,_

_-"Thanks again Helen," Robert Watson said putting young Veronica down on the ground as did Helen Pevensie… Peter quickly left the conversation and went back to his train set. Veronica followed…_

_-"What you doing?" she asked sitting opposite from Peter. He only shook his head,_

_-"I'm playing with a train set…boys play with trains." He said, but she only giggled,_

_-"Your funny, not all boys play with trains!" she said giggling,_

_-"They do too!" he retorted throwing his train down. She only shook her head,_

_-"Nuh-uh, some boys play with cars, airplanes-" _

_-"Trains!" Peter said angrily…_

_The dream changed…_

_Twelve- year old Peter walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. The Clouds rumbled with a threat of rain and the leaves rattled as they rolled across the sidewalk…_

_-Ugh." Peter said letting out a groan of frustration. This was his most terrible day. At school, he was a smart boy, so this meant bullies. This day however, the kids bullied him saying he was a spy for the Nazis, since the year was 1939, the beginning of World War II. Unfortunately, Peter had blonde hair and blue eyes…_

_Deep in thought, he failed to notice Claire running up behind him._

_-"Peter! Hold up!" she yelled from behind. He quickly turned around and gave a smile (if Possible)._

_-"Hey Veronica, how was school?" he asked as she caught up to him. The two began to walk. She nodded,_

_-"It was all right, you know bumps here and there. And you?" she asked looking up at him. He only looked straight ahead,_

_-"Bad?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder, he only nodded. She bit her lip, "Well, I'm sure it was nothing that drastic." She said in a joking tone, hoping this would cheer him up. He continued to look straight. She looked straight as well, "Well, What happened?" she said stopping to sit on a park bench._

_-"They…called me a Nazi." He said sitting down. Veronica's heart sank,-_

_-"Oh, Pete, that's not true," she said placing her hand on his back to comfort him. "Your not the Nazi, they are for acting like the way they act." She said hoping to cheer him up._

_-"It's been going on since I was eleven, when rumors of the Nazis started forming." He breathed watching a leaf tumble by. _

_-"Peter, that long? Why didn't you tell somebody or even me?" she said looking at him, he did the same to her,_

_-"Because I was afraid you'd think the same also." He mumbled, she only shook her head and grabbed his hands._

_-"I would never! You, Peter Pevensie, are the most magnificent person I've ever known!" she said causing him to give a small smile. Too bad, the moment was ruined…_

_-"Hey, boys it's the Nazi boy and his future wife!" Bradley the bully said pointing to Peter and Veronica. The other two boys were Tom and Luis, and of course, laughed at the 'joke'._

_-"Why don't you bug of Bradshaw?" Veronica spat back, secretly though she squeezed Peter's hand for comfort._

_-"Aww, hey Nazi, are the women going to fight your wars." Bradley asked with amusement. Peter on the other hand let his head fall. Veronica gaped at him before regaining herself._

_-"Why don't you leave us alone!" she asked getting off her seat. Bradley only smiled,_

_-"Why? Pevensie's going to make out with you?" he said gaining more laughs from the boys._

_Veronica only laughed as well, before picking up a trash can lid and swinging it across Bradley's face causing him to go crashing backwards. Immediately the boys stopped laughing, and Peter looked up with a smile. Bradley however, quickly regained himself and without a warning threw himself at Veronica, ramming her into a tree. She quickly let out a cry of pain, which woke Peter from his 'trance'. He quickly stood up and threw himself into Bradley knocking him to the ground. The two boys would have jumped in if it were not for the sirens that went off. Peter released Bradley as Bradley did the same. The three boys quickly ran across the street and around the corner._

_-"Peter! Come on!" Veronica said picking him up as the two ran as fast as they could. Peter would look up every thirty seconds to see if he could spot a German Aircraft. After his tenth look, he finally did._

_-"Run!" he shouted picking up speed, and grabbing her arm. Veronica gave a scream when the sound of an explosion could be heard._

"_Thank Goodness it was just him that went to school."_

_As soon as they got to the Pevensie's house, Robert came and pulled his daughter. Peter, feeling a tug turned around and pulled harder. _

_-"Peter, lad, your mother needs you. Your father's gone off already, I need to go, and I'm afraid Veronica has to come with me." He said pulling a little stronger. Peter only shook his head,_

_-"No, She can stay here! Mother would take good care of her!"_

_-"Peter," Veronica spoke gently, "It'll be all right, just remember what I told you! Don't let what they say change you!" but before he could say anything she broke free from his grasp, just as a bomb landed nearby, erupting screams from inside the house and Veronica…_

_BBB_

-"Veronica!" Peter shouted waking up. He quickly wiped the sweat from his face and took off into the cool air. He did not have to go far to find her sleeping on bench filled with fabric. He gave a smile as he saw her sleeping peacefully. He crouched next her and began stroking her cheek, she stirred before asking,

-"Mmm, What time is it?" she asked sleepily looking up at his magnificent face. He only gave her a smile,

-"It's not even dawn yet." He said stroking her cheek once again. The fire nearby crackled as the last remains of life in it died out.

-"What's wrong?" she asked closing her eyes. He gave a soft chuckle,

-"Nothing, I'm fine." She only smiled shaking her head,

-"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" she said opening her eyes. He only nodded. Her expression turned serious.

-"About?"

He looked up at the stars.

-"You, the first time we met." He said looking back at her.

-"Well, yes, that was a nightmare." She said jokingly. He gave a soft chuckle,

-"You know what went through my mind when I saw you?" he asked rubbing her palm. She shook her head, he went slightly pink,

-"You were a beautiful girl." He said sheepishly, she only laughed,

-"Really? Well, then let me be honest. Remember when I arrived at your house after my father left?"

He nodded smiling, "Yeah,"

-"Well, remember when my knee gave in? It wasn't because of my injury, it was because of you." She said blushing. He moved his hands to her hair,

-"Remember when I hit Timmy (Lived across the street)?" he said covering up her shoulders with a blanket.

-"Yes," she breathed trying to fight sleep. He gave a chuckle before continuing,

-"I got really jealous when I saw him pushing you on the swings." He said going even more red.

She quickly opened her eyes, and laughed,

-"Oh, we were pretty wild then when we were young, weren't we?" she said sitting up. He only grinned,

-"Well you were, _I_ was tame." He said pushing out his chest. She only pinched his shoulder,

-"Oh whatever! _I_ wasn't the one hitting every boy I saw for playing with my friends." He only shrugged,

-"I wanted to make sure you where safe and protected." He said rubbing his hands together. "Ugh, its getting cold!" he said causing her to smile. "What?"

In a matter of seconds, the fire reappeared giving off a welcoming heat. "Thanks" he said kissing her knuckles "Your majesty." He said mocking her.

-"What a shame really, a soon to be King can't make fire…" she said shaking her head, he only gave a nod,

-"I'm taking that as a compliment." She gave a laugh before brushing some hair out of her eyes,

-"Oh, Pete, you still got your cowlick!" she squealed with happiness. He only placed his hands on top of his hair..

-"Don't remind me!" he said groaning, she only laughed and removed his arms,

-"Why? You look very cute with it." She said playing with his hair. He only blushed,

-"Well, I guess I can pull it off, but you should see Ed!" he said laughing, "Wow, he get's it bad!"

She gave a squeal before covering her mouth,

-"I'm sorry, I forgot its night, are you still cold?" she asked looking down on him,

-"Just a little," he said pushing back his bangs. Before he knew it, he felt her arms go under his armpits as she hoisted him onto her 'bed'. He only laughed as she made the attempt.

-"Well you need to work out." He said as he saw her panting,

-"You could have helped." She said smiling. She laid back down pulling him down with her. He quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them.

-"Look at the stars Pete, There's the Narnian North star, much brighter than ours." She said pointing to every constellation she could find. He gladly enjoyed the Astronomy lesson as he wrapped her around him, locking her in with his legs…

"_Should I kiss her? They say its romantic to kiss under the stars, but that's in movies."_

Taking a chance he moved in, but right before he could make contact, she pointed at four stars.

-" You see that star? That star I'm planning on naming "Lucy" if Aslan bids it." She said giving a small laugh,

-"Really? Why?" he asked looking at it with admiration, she only grabbed his arm.

-"Because every Narnian looks at the stars, I plan to put history in there. I've already mapped out each star to hold your names." He quickly looked down at her,

-"Mine also?" he asked with surprise, but all she did was nod,

-"Of course, The Kings and Queens of Narnia, Rulers of the Golden Age" she said with pride.

-"And you?" he asked kissing the top of her head. She only sighed,

-"I plan on renouncing my title…" she said looking at the fire. Her eyes watering with sadness and the heat.

-"What? Why?" he said grabbing her tighter as if she was going to leave. She only rolled over looking up at his face before kissing him on his chin.

-"I plan to give you all authority, as High King." She whispered before giving him another kiss, this time he lowered his head at the last moment, causing her lips to meet his which surprised Claire, but she never faltered. Breaking away, she asked,

-"Peter, lay on top of me." She asked with a serious tone. He only looked shocked,

-"What?" he said not knowing if this was a trick question, she only remained still,

-"Lay on top of me, please, you said you wanted to protect me, well now you can." She said tears forming in her eyes. He saw her tears and did as he was told. He lifted himself over her, and finally let their bodies come in contact. He gave a blush at thought of how they looked, but quickly removed it.

-"Claire, are you all right?" he asked lifting his head up, she had more tears, but nodded,

-"I'll be fine." She breathed, "You should sleep, trust me, and Edmund will be here in the morning." She said bringing some comfort to him.

Finally giving in, he rested his head on her chest, and fell asleep with the rhythm of her heart. Claire rested her head on the pillows as she gently ran her hands through Peter's hair. The feeling of Peter's body rising up and down in sleep brought her much comfort. She looked down and saw him in deep sleep, with much comfort in his face. She kissed his soft golden hair before letting sleep come to her,

_"This will be our last time together, Pete, and the next time were like this I will be dead, and your heart will be broken."_ Claire spoke without thinking…

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad to have got another chapter done! Well, I'm done with exams!!! YEAH!!! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!! Reviews, thoughts, opinions and Ideas on the story are much welcomed!!!**


	24. Edmund Knows

* * *

The sound of hooves and the clattering of armor could be heard in the distance…

Immediately, Clare awoke looking towards the woods, and sure enough, Edmund was coming alongside Orieus and a group of Narnian's.

-"I have to talk with him, but Aslan can do it." She whispered before shaking Peter from his sleep. "Pete, wake up." She said stroking his hair. All he did was wrap his arm around her and gave off a groan.

-"Go back to sleep, please?" he mumbled. She looked towards the boulders to see Aslan talking with Edmund. This time she shifted her weight causing him to roll over.

-"I'm awake!" he said startled. Claire only shook her head before getting up.

-"Peter, please go get dressed… This is going to be a very busy day…" she said calmly and with a small smile before walking away leaving him dumbstruck.

BBB

Claire walked up the hill coming into range with Aslan and Edmund…

-"…You must understand the behavior you have done has only led to pain and suffering on your family and loved ones…" Aslan said looking at him. Edmund only gave a small nod,

-"Yes, sir." He said very low, his face with humiliation. Reaching them, Claire gave a deep breath before speaking,

-"Excuse me Aslan, but could I talk with Edmund alone please?" she asked hoping he would say 'yes'. He looked towards and gave a nod, before leaving… Edmund only looked towards the ground…

-"Edmund," Claire spoke, but he only looked away, not daring to look at her. "Edmund, I only wish to talk, I have not the heart to relive what's been done." She said placing her hand on the boys shoulder… He looked up and gave a soft smile. "Come with me..." she said leading him down the hill towards the stream.

After a long moment of silence, she decided now would be the time 'seal' everything…

-"Edmund, after today…" she said gaining his attention "I don't know what will happen… For you see, after today, I will no longer be able to help you and your family." She said looking down at the grass. Edmund only stopped and looked shocked.

-"What?! Why?!" he asked, she only gave a sigh before walking again.

-"None of us choose our paths really, but mine was set many years ago…" she said re-telling her past and curse. He only nodded and listened until his time came to speak.

-"And there's nothing we can do?" he asked determined to help. She only smiled and shook her head,

-"No, but you must lead Peter on, he must not know about my curse, Ed. It's complicated to explain why, but trust me on this… Your family loves you Edmund..." he only scoffed,

-"But not Peter, he'll kill me when he sees me at the camp an-"

-"That is not true!" she said cutting him off. "He was determined to find you; this is why we arrived here…To rescue _you_."

-"but he'll never forgive me!" Edmund said with sorrow,

-"Yes he will…" she said before picking a flower from the grass. "Edmund, the reason I cannot help you all anymore is because the prophecy clearly states that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve shall appear to defeat the White-Witch… Edmund, you and your siblings have the power to defeat her…the power I do not have…" He only tilted his head in misunderstanding…

-"What power is that? I'm not a magician!" Claire only shook her head and smiled,

-"No…Edmund the power you have is love, and courage… that is something my sister does not have… She has no love for her own blood and kin, and she is frightened by you four, all though she may not show it…Deep down the very heart of Jadis is shivering with fear. With this power, you will rule Narnia well." Edmund only nodded before asking,

-"And you? Why don't you have that power?" Claire only let her head hang in shame,

-"I don't have the courage to tell Peter I will die, and I don't have the love of a mortal, and only Aslan has the greatest love, and I dare not try to surpass his power and abilities… that would only lead to corruption…"

-"And the battle?" He asked hoping she would say 'yes'…

-"I will not take part in it." She said calmly. He only nodded. "I believe Aslan wishes to talk to you…" He only nodded before walking back to the lion with shoulders sagging with depression. She called out to him causing him to turn around,

-"Edmund, I know you are sad, but you must understand, I can no longer help, I'm truly sorry, but I give you all the support I hold in my heart." She said before walking to the woods…

BBB

-"Edmund!" Lucy cried out causing Aslan and Edmund to turn their heads in her direction. Looking back towards Aslan, he gave Edmund a nod of reinsurance. Understanding, Edmund walked down the hill with his hands in his pockets…

-"Hello." He mumbled quietly with a frightened tone. Peter only looked at him, but Lucy ran up to him giving him a hug. Feeling relived, he returned her hug as Susan joined in smiling. Peter was the only one, who stayed away from the hug,

-"How are you feeling?" Susan asked holding his arm, he only shrugged,

-"I'm a bit tired."

-"Get some sleep." Peter ordered, gesturing to their tent. Susan's smile disappeared as she was afraid what would happen. Edmund only nodded and obeyed. Right behind Edmund, Claire stood watching from a distance. Seeing her with a saddened expression and turning away to leave, guilt washed over him.

-"Edmund," he asked turning to his brother, "try not to wander off." He said with a smile. Taking this as a joke, (The first time since a long time) Edmund smiled before walking up to the tent…

Throughout the day the Pevensie children stayed in the camp practicing with their gifts. Susan and Lucy took to the fields for a little bit of shooting, as Peter and Edmund stayed with Orieus practicing on their swords. Throughout the practice Peter realized practicing the blocking routine was nowhere near fun as he and Claire had did the previous day…

"Where is she?" Peter thought looking over at the camp every chance he could get. "Edmund, have you seen Claire?" he asked as he sat on the grass, since Orieus went to get some mounts for them. Edmund only took a bite of his apple,

-"Not since this morning. Pete, she seemed upset." Edmund stated quirking an eyebrow at him,

-"Upset? How come?" Edmund only shrugged,

-"I don't know, has she seemed upset lately." Edmund asked sitting down next to him.

Peter thought for a few seconds, "Well, now that you mention it, she hasn't been herself lately… Last night she was crying, but I don't know why." Edmund only stayed silent… _The curse_…

-"Pete, do you love her?" Edmund asked looking up at him. Peter only went red,

-"I...Well you know…We're good friends…and I have feelings…but, well maybe…" he mumbled only for Edmund to stare at him… Peter, knowing his own brother knew gave a sigh, "Yes...but I don't want to tell her for she could think I was weird, I mean we kissed but every time we did something bad happened… and I don't want to ruin our friendship… but I think she feels the same way an-"…

-"Well then Peter, you have to tell her before the end of today!" Edmund said startling him, Peter only looked confused,

-"Wha-"

-"here you go your majesties." Orieus said coming to them with mounts.

BBB

-"Jadis, the queen of Narnia demands council with Aslan and her sister Claire." Ginarrbrik said talking to Aslan and Claire. Both looked to each other before nodding,

-"Very well son of earth, tell Jadis we will accept, _but _under one condition," Claire spoke rising from her seat, "She must leave her wand at the old stump outside of camp. No one will harm her, you have my word." Aslan nodded in approval. Agreeing, Ginarrbrik went off to get Jadis… Claire gave a sigh of frustration before collapsing in her chair.

-"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" she asked, the lion only chuckled,

-"That depends on how much time one has in a day." She only chuckled,

-"What do you think she wants?" but Aslan remained quiet…Edmund, was the only answer that popped into her head. "I need to warn Peter..." she quickly walked into the heart of the camp and found Mr. Beaver,

-"Beaver, Thank goodness, I need you to find Peter and his siblings… warn them, Jadis is coming, she's demanded a meeting with Aslan and I! Make haste, please!" she said stressing the importance. Nodding Beaver took off into the crowd and disappeared….

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you had a good Christmas!! I know some were expecting this to be a sad chapter, but sorry, that's in the next chapter… I'm still deciding whether or not the next chapter will be Claire's final appearance until the end of the story… So your thoughts are strongly recommended there!! The Next chapter will be called "The Triumph of the Witch" borrowing it from LWW, next chapter a lot of fluff and sadness for the girls and guys, and the Battle scene might be in there or the intro to it…. Ideas thoughts and opinions welcomed, Profile has poll for sequel, so you the reader gets a chance to help build the sequel….I'm also looking for a Beta that can help me with ideas, grammar and Character stuff… Much thanks if you can help!!! Hope to hear ideas and Reviews!!**


	25. The Triumph of the Witch

**A/N: Well, it took some time but here it is " The Triumph of the Witch" borrowing title from LWW, i thought this chapter was sad, but thats just me..lol**

* * *

-"Jadis, the queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginnarbrik cried out to the crowd of Narnian's.

-"Go Away!" yelled a faun.

-"Leave us alone!" cried a badger. The Narnian's shouted remarks at Jadis as she approached but she took little notice of it. Instead, her eyes were on a greater prize… Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy ran up near Aslans' tent. Peter looked to Claire who only looked at him and then looked away. As Jadis approached even closer, Aslan gave of a low growl. Aslan and Claire stood causing silence to overcome the Narnian's.

-"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." Jadis spoke referring to Edmund. The crowd quickly began mumbling, some pointing to Edmund. Claire closed her fist in anger.

-"His offence was not against _you_." Aslan spoke with calmness, unaffected by her taunt. Jadis only stepped forward.

-"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she asked teasing him, knowing very well he knew them.

-"Do not site the Deep Magic to _me_, Witch…" Aslan said with a growl "I was there when it was written…"

Lucy turned to Susan, "what is he talking about?" she asked, But Susan only watched the scene before her unfold.

-"Jadis, enough!" Claire Yelled causing Jadis to turn to her, "You have come talk and not to tease!" She said stepping down from the hill and standing just a few feet away from her own Kin and Blood… "Away with you if you dare taunt Aslan himself! You and I were both at the beginning of Narnia, you know what I have!" she said through clenched teeth. Peter began to feel uneasy at seeing Claire just a few feet away from death itself.

Jadis only looked stunned, but recovered, "Then you'll remember well that ever traitor belongs to me." She said with a growing smile. "His blood is my property." Claire stepped closer but the two witches looked to the side to see Peter holding out his sword,

-"Try and take him then!" he said in a warning tone. Otmin gave a low roar crouching into a fighting stance. Claire quickly held both her hands out towards the two.

-"Peace be with us…" she said causing the two incapable of moving. Lowering her right hand, Peter began to feel he had control again, "Peter," she said softly "Sheath your sword." He nodded and did as he was told. She turned to Otmin, and did the same,

-"Enemies we may be, but we are all whole and same." She said before turning to Jadis who was only sneering.

-"You know the Magic which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that human creature's life is forfeit to me and I have the right to kill."

-"Oh, so that's how you thought of yourself as Queen, by being the Emperor's hangman!" Mr. Beaver cried out.

-"Peace, Beaver." Aslan said in a low growl… Aslan had faith in Claire. After running away from her sister for so many years, she was now confronting her without fear, and she knew not she what she was doing… some would call it Mortal Courage...

Jadis stepped closer to where only Claire could hear what she had to say:

-"You know what will happen if I don't have blood." She said hoping to frighten her. Peter watched gripping his sword tighter by the second. Every second the Witch was with her, he wanted to go and be by her side… to protect her... Claire only stayed calm,

-"Then tell them." she said challenging her. Jadis only bit her lip before turning around to the crowd of Narnian's…

-"Aslan and your _Empress _know that unless I have blood as the law demands, All Narnia shall be overturned and perish in fire and water…" the Narnian's started mumbling again, but this time with fright. "That boy,"  
Jadis spat pointing to Edmund, "Shall die on the Stone Table, as is tradition…" Peter looked to Claire who only gave a sad nod, implying everything Jadis said was true. He quickly turned to Edmund who began shaking with fear once he saw Claire nodding. Claire only bit her lip. It broke her heart to see the Pevensie's surrounding Edmund. They were desperate to protect him and no harm to come to him.

-"You dare not refuse me!" she said turning to Claire, this time it was her turn to challenge her. Claire only looked down, and let her shoulder sag. She opened her mouth but a voice spoke,

-"We shall talk with you alone." Aslan said before walking into his tent. Claire nodded and followed Jadis to the tent. Before entering, she looked to the crowd of Narnian's and then her eyes fell on Peter. He had fear showing throughout every part of his body. She gave a soft smile.

"It'll be all right, I won't let her take him" she mouthed. Immediately he calmed down and gave a nod with a smile.

"Be Safe." He mouthed. She nodded before turning to Edmund…

"I won't let her take you." She mouthed before turning way and walking inside…

BBB

It was mid-morning when Aslan, Claire, and Jadis went into the tent for council, but now it was noon. Peter sat on the grass watching his siblings, Edmund would pick grass every five seconds, Lucy would be watching the clouds roll by, and Susan played with a straw of grass.

-"They're coming!" a faun yelled gaining the attention of the camp. As on cue, Claire walked out of the tent and to the edge of the cliff. The crowd (Mostly Peter) studied her facial expression for any sign of what would come, but she hid it very well by giving off a blank expression too hard to read…

Jadis appeared and walked down the hill giving Edmund an expression of anger and happiness. This confused the children…

Claire looked from Jadis to Edmund and then to Peter, giving off still a blank expression. Aslan approached them and looked out to the Narnian's, eager to know what would come of their future king… He looked to Edmund with sorrow in his eyes and then to Claire who only nodded...

-"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood." Aslan spoke loud and clear for all to hear. The camp let out a sigh of relief and began cheering. Peter patted Edmund on the back, before hugging Susan.

Claire gave a faint smile before being distracted by Jadis…

-"How do I know your promises will be kept?" she asked trying to ruin the happiness around her…

Immediately, Claire pulled her wand out and aimed it at Jadis, causing a gust of wind to hit them all. Aslan too had enough and gave a roar causing her to quickly sit down on her… The crowd laughed at the fain heart of the Witch… She and her followers left the camp, leaving the Narnian's to celebrate…

Lucy hugged Edmund before turning her direction to Aslan. She saw Claire place her hand on his side before walking away with a sad expression. Aslan turned to Lucy and sighed before returning to his tent. Lucy looked concerned and turned as she saw Claire sneak out by using the trees. Before she could tell Peter, or react to such events, the dwarves started celebrating with her, causing her to forget, (for the time being)…

BBB

The sun began to set on the horizon…

Claire stood on the hill embracing her as she cried…. Peter walked around camp looking for her, but had not seen her since the meeting with the Witch. Orieus past by so Peter figured he would ask if he knew where she was at…

-"Orieus, you don't happen to know where Claire would be at, would you?" Peter asked hoping he would say 'of course he had seen her' But luck wasn't with him, for Orieus replied with a shake of his head,

-"I have not seen her since the meeting." He said before taking off to patrol the borders…

"Where is she?" Peter thought as he checked her tent, and then it hit him…The fields.

He ran over with all the speed he had, but nay, she wasn't there, except for a few dwarves that were making some metal armor. Upon seeing his arrival, the dwarves quickly dropped what they were doing, and gave a bow,

-"Your majesty, what may we do for you today?" one dwarf asked coming up to him, the other only scoffed

muttering "suck up" under his breath before continuing on with his work. Peter held back a grin and replied to the question directed to him.

-"I'm looking for Empress Claire. Have you seen her?" This time, the answer was yes. Peter's heart skipped a beat, "Well, do you know where I may find her?" he said preparing himself to take off. The dwarf nodded,

-"Of course, she's been standing on the hill for more than two hours! I walked by and heard muffling and sniffing, I do believe she is crying. I say I do plan to tell Aslan about this, maybe he could calm her or bring some comfort." Peter only gave his thanks before taking off to the hill…

BBB

The sun sank lower into the sky as darkness and cold creped in all around…

Claire gave out a soft laugh as she cried as she remembered the day Aslan frightened Jadis with his Roar during the beginning of Narnia.

-"Claire?" A voice asked from behind her. Causing shock, Claire closed her eyes. The one person she didn't want to see was here…Peter.

-"Please go away, Peter." She said softly choking back tears. She could sense his movement. As of course, he shook his head. He walked up to her only for her to take a step away from him…

-"Claire, I just want to help. It hurts me to see you depressed." He said in a caring tone. He could never stand to see those he loved hurt. At times he would wish it was him in their place.

-"You're making me depressed!" she cried out, before covering her mouth. Peter only looked puzzled,

-"Me? Why me?" he asked coming closer… She shook her head and let more tears come out…

-"I can't…tell…you." She said sobbing. Peter really felt bad now. He walked over and embraced her, but this time she pushed him away.

-"No!" she cried in panic stepping away from him, as if he was contagious or something you would not want to come in contact with…

-"What is it?" he asked shocked by her reaction.

-"Go away!" she cried,

"_I can't do this!"_ the voice in her head screamed over and over again… Peter only walked closer, determined to help her.

-"Just let me-"

-"No! Stay where you are!" she ordered… Peter did so, not wanting to cause her more panic or pain.

-"Then tell me this," he said gaining her attention, "Why won't you talk to anyone about whatever your problem may be?" he said as if begging her to talk.

-"I can't!" she replied choking back a sob as a breeze blew by her. Peter only looked sad,

-"and not me!" he asked with disbelief.

-"Especially you!" she cried out more. She stuck out her hand to keep her balance.

-"Why?" he asked hopelessly, but she didn't respond. He quickly ran to her and held her arms tight,

-"Why?!" he repeated with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, she had secrets she wouldn't say to him, when all those years they would tell each other secrets. She only cried in his shoulder,

-"It would kill me, it would kill _you_!" she said looking up at him, "I'm so, so, sorry." She said closing her eyes.

-"Claire…" he breathed, "I love you." He said looking down at her. She opened her eyes with sorrow,

"_No, Peter! Please tell me you didn't say that!"_

-"What? No, Peter, you don't!" she said more to herself as if demanding it not to be true. He only shook her,

-"But I do…I love everything about you…you eyes, your hair…" She put her hand to her mouth to hold back a sob… "Your lips…your everything!" he said with compassion… Claire only closed her eyes in pain, even when her eyelids where closed, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

-"Claire, do you love me?" He asked, his entire body shaking with nerves. There and then, her heart broke…

-"Claire…do you love me?" Peter asked again. She couldn't tell him, not to his face, his magnificent face. She couldn't stand to see him in pain… She opened her eyes and stared into his blue crystal ones… Her lips trembled as she shook her head…

-"No," she breathed "No." she repeated more firmly. Right there and then, she escaped his embrace and ran off down the hill towards the woods…. Peter's arms dropped to his side as he bit his lip in sorrow and pain. He watched her run, but didn't go after her…She didn't love him…him, the one person he wanted to spend a lifetime with, said she didn't love him… he dropped his head while choking back a sob and left to his tent to retire…

At that moment, as soon as Claire said 'no', the sun's last glimpse of sunlight vanished…

BBB

-"Claire," Aslan spoke softly to her as she walked into the forest. She only came up to him wiping her tear stained face.

-"Everything is done and settled, Aslan." She said trying to give a smile, but he only shook his head,

-"Oldest Daughter, have you not the heart to say what you feel? But yes, what's done has been done." He said gently before walking with her, "Night will come sooner than we think." He said leading her back to camp…

BBB

That night, Claire stayed hidden from the Narnian's and the Pevensie's… She gave a sorrowful sigh before quickly putting on her blood red dress with blue midnight velvet on, before swinging her midnight blue cape around her…

BBB

Aslan gave a sigh and looked down once more onto the map of figures. He set the pieces up where the armies would clash and where the forces of Jadis were at… Sensing the time, he walked out…

This was it, the night before the unexpected battle that would follow in the morning...

Claire walked silently to Peter and Edmunds tent… She entered to find the two princes asleep. She gave a short smile before placing her sword on the shelf near Edmunds' bed. She then moved to Peter… She gave him a kiss on his golden hair, before placing in his hands her locket. She had it engraved the night before... After placing it in his hands, she gave him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving…

BBB

Lucy rolled over in her bed, unable to sleep. Every time she would close her eyes for some reason she would open them again... Just as she rolled over, the figure of a lion could be seen walking past the tent. Curious to know, Lucy ran to Susan.

-"Susan!" she hissed trying to wake her up, "Susan, its Aslan." She said gaining the attention of the young Princess.

-"What about him, Lu?" Susan asked sitting up. Lucy only placed her cordial in her belt before walking out of the tent. Susan quickly followed taking her quiver and bow…

The hid behind the tent to see him walking into the forest that led to the Stone Table. Susan and Lucy looked to each other before Susan took off after him followed by Lucy…

BBB

Claire walked into the woods feeling dread come over her. She only sighed before shaking it off,

"This must be done Claire... For Peter and Edmund…" she said to herself but soon became quiet as the sound of roaring, groaning, and screeching could be heard in the distance…

She paused before making her way towards the noise. Her Cloak just slid on the forest floor, overturning the dead leaves…

BBB

Aslan gave a sigh before asking:

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" he said looking straight in front of him. Susan and Lucy popped their heads out from behind a tree and came up to him.

-"Couldn't we come with you, Aslan?" Susan asked. The lion only gave a nod,

-"I would be glad of the company…Thank you." He said waiting for them to take his mane. Once they did he led them on…

BBB

Claire came into the firelight, causing the creatures of darkness to screech in fright. They only cleared a path for her that led up to the Stone Table. Pausing to look at it, she saw the creatures that surrounded it… Jadis as one of them…but she proceeded. If she was going to die, she was going to show her honor and pride. She marched forward showing no fear, and kept her head high, as if welcoming death… The creatures backed away from Claire as she past them. Once Half-way there, Jadis walked up onto the table. Claire finally reached the Stairs that led up…

-"Behold my Sister, the Empress of Foolishness!" Jadis mocked, causing the creatures to erupt with laughter. Claire only looked straight at Jadis.

"I won't let you intimidate me, witch!" she thought in her head. Jadis gave a smile as if reading her thoughts,

-"Show your wand!" Jadis demanded, Claire only pulled it out and tossed it in front of her… Jadis bit her lip,

-"Give it to me!" she demanded, Claire only answered calmly,

-"If you want it, come and get it." The creatures looked to Jadis as on what to do… She tilted her head up for Otmin to take it. He did so, but before he did, he knocked Claire to the ground, causing her to hiss in pain. Jadis only smiled,

-"Strip her of her outer garments!" she demanded. The creatures laughed before three hags came and started ripping her dress off. During the process the Hags' nails dug to deep and ripped some skin off of her... Claire couldn't stand the pain any longer. She gave a cry of pain, causing the animals to cheer… Once stripping her so where it was just her white tattered under gown, the hags pushed her up the steps. Although it was unnecessary, two of the hags pulled her hair back, causing her head to look up at an angle. They quickly threw her onto the table causing her to scrape her side. To Jadis, this was all fun… She encircled her like a vulture waiting for its prey to die… Jadis only smiled when Claire couldn't pick herself up… When Claire tried to lift herself up, her arms couldn't stand the pain, so this caused her to crash back down onto the stone.

-"Now say it!" Jadis demanded, Claire only rolled over on her back. She would say anything to end the nightmare…All she wanted was for it to be done…

-" I…Empr-…Empress of Narnia….Ugh…As….Witch…Herby give my powers…ugh! to…" but she ran out of breath, Jadis only ordered a hag to punch her.

-"Say It!" Jadis demanded through gritted teeth… Claire closed her eyes… "Peter…" she thought, immediately, she felt hope and comfort. When she opened her eyes, she saw him standing behind a bush watching the event… he was frightened.

-"Say it!" Jadis yelled, Claire turned to her and replied,

-"…Give my powers to Jadis, Empress of Charn!" Jadis smiled as Claire's wand glowed brighter than the full moon. The wind picked up and Claire felt her strength leave her… Jadis smiled once she saw her wand glow brighter than any star or sun in the universe. She quickly Pulled Claire up by her throat, causing her to gasp in pain.

-"You know, now that your mortal…I can kill you…" she said pulling out a stone knife… Feeling the last remains of life leaving her, Claire replied:

-"Let it be according to thy will." She said closing her eyes… Jadis only smiled,

-"It's a shame really, your giving your life for one that doesn't love you anymore…ha, you give your life for the traitor and his brother. You knew perfectly well, that if a mortal loved you…they would die…Well now, you give your life for him, and how does he repay you? Hmm?" she said before dropping Claire. Claire coughed as she gasped for air. She quickly turned to the bush and saw Peter there this time he was crouching as he came closer, he pulled out his sword.

"No! Peter don't!" Claire whispered. He only shook his head,

-"I'm not loosing you!" he mouthed…

"Tonight! You will witness the fall of a Queen and the Rise of a Powerful being in all Narnia!!!" Jadis screamed for all her minions to hear.. "A curse that was set so many years ago will finally be fulfilled, and the doom of Narnia will be sealed!!!" The wolves howled and the creatures cheered louder… Peter crept closer,

Claire began to feel tears in her eyes,

-"I'm begging you! Don't! Please!!" she said pleading with all her might… He then stopped when he saw Jadis lift Claire once more…

-"Despair and Die!!" Jadis screamed thrusting the knife into Claire. Peter quickly felt the blood leave him,

Claire looked over Jadis shoulder and at him one last time, giving off a soft smile, she whispered,

-"It will be all right…I love you, Pete"

…she closed her eyes…. And her body went limp… Jadis placed her onto the ground and studied her for any sign of breathing or life… Once a minute went by, Jadis looked up to the crowd.

-"The Great Empress is DEAD!!! I will be Queen of ALL NARNIA!!!" she shouted…This time the creatures stomped and cheered… "It's not over!! The Great Cat is coming! Let us prepare for the final Sacrifice!!!" Doing as they were told, they grabbed Claire's body and laid it near the forest and out of sight.

Peter ran to the body and knelt beside it…

-"Claire?" he asked shaking her, hoping by some miracle she would be alive, but no answer came. "Wake up," he said shaking her, but nothing… "Wake up!" he said roughly pulling her up and hugging her. He sobbed in her shoulders when she didn't respond… He placed her on his lap and cradled her in his arms as he rocked her back and forward, as if trying to calm her…

"Claire, don't leave me with a broken heart…"

"Peter…" a voice whispered as the wind blew,

-"Claire?" he asked looking up,

"Peter…" the voice (more like the wind) whispered. At that moment he felt the wind hit him and a leaf brush past his cheek…

BBB

-"Urgh!" Peter grunted waking up and pulling out his sword. The Tree spirit only held its arm up…

-"Be still my princes, I bring grave news from your sisters…" Peter lowered his sword and looked to Edmund who was looking back…

-"Narnia weeps for The Great Aslan, and Empress Claire, for they have been sacrificed on the Stone Table last night…" Peter's eyes went wide with fright. Edmund looked to his brother and saw the fright,

-"Are you sure?" he asked feeling the dread that they died because of his stupidity and greed.

The Tree spirit only nodded.

-"No!" Peter said getting up, but just as he was about to leave, the sound of metal could be heard as it hit the floor…. The locket.

Peter picked it up and read the engraving…

"Be brave and upright and we shall love thee, defend those before you as you are a great leader. Charge first into battle and be the last to retreat… These are the virtues of a great king, Peter… I still have faith in you even after the night…"

Peter closed his palm and held the locket tight..

-"Is there any news on Jadis's army?" he asked looking from Edmund to the Tree Spirit.

-"Yes my king, they're on their way here…" Edmund quickly looked to Peter…

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter; I wanted to cry on some parts, although I was listening to sad music so maybe that's why, lol… I know it may be fluffy at the beginning and end, but I wanted to show the love Peter and Claire have for each other… This is Claire's final appearance until a special part in the story takes place (wink, wink) maybe the Battle scene, or Edmunds healing… You never know… Thanks Vera Rose Nightingale for the idea!! I would love to get your thoughts on this chapter, Opinions and Ideas for the Future chapters!! I plan to get the next one done on New Year, or maybe the last chapter on New Year… You never know! Lol**

**Remember: Ideas, Thoughts, Opinions and REVEIWS welcomed!!!! Poll on Profile for Sequel!! Check it out!!**


	26. The Battle

**The Battle**

Peter walked out of the tent holding the locket. Edmund stood with Orieus as they looked over the map of Narnia. He came up to them and placed the locket on the table. Neither one said a word to him, until Peter looked up to them.

-"She's right…they're gone." He breathed trying to steady himself. "The dream I had was more like a vision-"

-"Then how were you there?" Edmund asked. Peter only shrugged, "I don't know, Ed. Maybe it's because she connected herself to me somehow, I just don't know." Edmund looked to Orieus and then to Peter.

-"Then you'll have to lead us." Peter only looked up, "Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you." Edmund said pointing out importance… If Claire did die for him as well, then he was going to make sure he kept her promise…

-"I can't!" Peter retorted… Never in his life had he felt more alone and hopeless…

-"Aslan believed you could, Claire did as well… and so do I." Peter turned to face him. Never before had Edmund Pevensie put so much faith into his brother…until now.

-"The Army of the Witch is approaching, sire. What are your orders?" Orieus asked. Peter only looked up to the centaur and then to his brother. Giving a firm nod, he looked back down at the pieces on the map.

-"We attack at mid-morning." He ordered earning a smile and a nod from Edmund…

BBB

Susan and Lucy stayed with the bodies of Claire and Aslan all through the night… Once Jadis had left the Stone Table, the tree spirits found the body of their brave, yet fallen Empress and quickly made haste to the two princesses. Once hearing that Claire too had died, Lucy wept more, while Susan took the body to the Table where Aslan laid. An Idea came to Lucy… She took out her cordial only to be stopped by Susan.

-"I don't think it's going to work…it's too late…they're gone." She breathed trying to calm herself from bursting out in tears. Lucy, sadly, put her cordial away…

-"I'm sure they must have known what they were doing." Susan said trying to reassure her and herself. Lucy and she only burst out in tears…

BBB

Peter had chosen the Fords of Beruna to make their stand against Jadis. He had chosen a Gryphon to be a scout and observe the approaching army of Jadis…

-"Here they come my liege, with numbers and weapons for greater than our own!" the Gryphon spoke informing Peter of the nearby army. Orieus only shook his head,

-"Numbers do not win a battle." He said trying to reassure the future High-King. Peter only shook his head,

-"No, but I bet they help."

A horn sounded, causing shivers and chills to go up their spines… at last Jadis had come.

Peter turned around to see the Narnian's began to lose hope. "What do I do?" he thought over and over again. Then it came to him as the wind brushed against his cheeks,

"_Be brave and upright and we shall love thee...be the first to charge into battle and the last to retreat…"_ the wind whispered in his ears. Somehow, he felt that Claire was with him and even Aslan himself, but no, they were gone.

BBB

-"Any sign of my sister?" Jadis asked to Otmin. He only gave a laugh,

-"She is dead my queen. How could she return?" he said laughing. Jadis only sneered at the opposing army.

-"My sister… had the magic to resurrect from the dead… even after MORTALITY!" she said stabbing her wand into one of the creatures, causing it to give a shriek before turning into stone. Quickly enough, Otmin became quiet. "If you find her, bring her to me…" Otmin nodded before leaving, "No, wait..." Jadis ordered holding her hand out, "…if you find her…Kill her." She said with a smile. Otmin nodded again before leaving. He stood on the cliff and gave a battle cry.

Peter looked but never flinched; instead he drew his sword out and held it high answering the call for a challenge. The Narnian's began taunting Jadis's army as both sides yelled to each other…

-"I have no interest in prisoners…kill them all!" Jadis cried out, causing cheer from her side as they advanced towards the Narnian's.

First, it would be Edmund's plan…Use the Gryphon's to bombard the advancing army by using boulders and stones. Peter gave the cue and the battle begun…

The Gryphon's flew above the army as they laid waste to any creature they could hit with stone. Otmin looked up and saw them coming,

-"Look to the sky!" he ordered causing the black dwarves to fire their arrows at the Gryphon's. Beginning to lose numbers on the Narnian's side, Peter called the Gryphon's to fall back.

Now it was his turn. He exhaled before turning to Orieus. "Are you with me?" he asked, but Orieus only nodded,

-"To the death." Peter smiled before turning to Jadis Army.

-"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter cried out before charging into battle. The Narnian's gave a cheer before following their High King…During the charge, a white bird flew up ahead, followed by a gust of wind, slowing down Jadis and her army. Peter looked up as it flew over him, and till then it stayed with him, hovering over him, though no one else could see it…

BBB

Before the battle, a miraculous event took place at the Stone Table…

-"We should go," Susan said taking Lucy by the hand and leading her down the steps.

-"I'm so cold." Lucy mumbled as Susan wrapped her arm around her. Just as they stepped down, Sunrise came. As soon as the first ray of sunlight hit the table, it cracked. The earth shook causing the two girls to hang onto each other for support. Lucy quickly turned around and shouted,

-"Susan! Where's Aslan?" Lucy cried out running to the table, "And where's Claire!" she said placing her hands on the table.

-"What have they done?" Susan gasped at the magic that unfolded… But before one could answer, a figure appeared before them…

="Aslan!" they both cried out running up to him. He ran to Lucy and let her embrace him as did Susan.

-"We saw the knife, the Witch!" Susan said shocked by the event. Aslan only chuckled,

-"If the Witch truly understood the meaning of true sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little more differently… That when a willing victim has committed no treachery, but his killed in a traitor's place… The Stone Table will crack…and even death itself shall roll backwards."

-"Then that means Claire!" Susan cried out with joy, Aslan only shook his mane,

-"No, dear one… Claire's survival is based on your brother's love. He and she are somewhat one now. It is possible he might be seeing her as we speak, but may not know it. Though, she has told me that she will return to Mortality, but right now she is in my country… She will return…Alive… as long as Peter accomplishes what he is meant to do and survives…"

-"We have to help them!" Lucy said pulling out her dagger. Aslan only chuckled,

-"We will dear one, but not alone." He said lowering her hand with the dagger in it,

-"Climb on my back… We have far to go, and little time to get there, and you may want to cover your ears." He said before giving out a roar that shook all Narnia…

BBB

Back at the battle, Peter and his army had collided with Jadis and her army… The fauns each ran up to Otmin who only cut them down with ease as the same with Orieus… Just then, something caught the eye of Jadis…a white bird… not just a bird, but a bird encircling Peter. Jadis only stared at it before giving a sneer,

"I'll kill him myself…" she thought before ushering her war wagon forward to the prince…

Unaware of the Witch coming closer, Peter remained fighting. Luckily, the bird saw…

"_She's coming, now you must act!" _A voice sung with a perfect note in his head. Wondering what this meant he turned, and sure enough there was the Witch…

He quickly looked to the hill where Edmund stood, but there was no way to signal him…

"_I can't" _he told the voice in his head. The wind suddenly picked causing the two armies to separate in half on the field….

-"Fire!" Edmund ordered allowing an archer to shoot one of the magical arrows… The arrow erupted in flames forming a Phoenix to appear and burst into flame on the field…the flame blocking Jadis from approaching any further…or so they thought…

Jadis only looked at the bird, before twirling her wand. Instantly, the flames disappeared. The Narnian's quickly backed away from the Witch. Peter puffed his cheeks out in frustration before calling out:

-"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

Edmund and Mr. Beaver quickly left their position to meet the army below… "Come on!" Beaver cried out leading the way. The archers also followed, for Edmund was their captain…

Down Below Peter rode, until Ginarrbrik shot him down… Luckily for Peter, it only hit his Unicorn. Peter went through the air before crashing into the ground. Edmund only looked in horror as Jadis's army approached closer to him.

"_Peter, get up." _The sung in his head, but this time it sounded closer and some reason as the wind blew, it felt as if someone was running their hands in his hair. He opened his eyes but all was a blur, but there in front him, he made out a figures outline in white.

-"Cl-Claire?" he said crawling to where the figure was.

"_Blink."_ It sung. Doing as he was told he looked but the figures outline was no longer there, just rocks…

Getting up, he spun around when he heard hooves galloping towards him.

-"No, Stop!" he yelled out, but to no avail, Orieus kept riding towards Jadis. Otmin saw the threat and ran to meet it… Peter only looked waiting for what would become of his companion. He would have looked longer if he had not felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw the bird pulling his arm,

"What is it?" he asked it, for this bird seemed to be connected to everything… The bird only flew down and picked his sword off the ground… Surprisingly, it was able to pick it up for it was just an ordinary bird, but with great strength…

-"What, fight?" he asked it but no response came for it flew off towards the Witch. He looked in the same direction and saw his companion being toned to stone...

BBB

Aslan, Susan, and Lucy ran into the melting castle of the White-Witch. Susan only gasped at the horror…

-"That killer turned all these into stone!" she said with anger, "the poor things." She said placing her palm on a badger. Lucy indeed felt sad, but took off to find Mr. Tumnus... Susan heard Lucy's cry and ran over.

There Lucy stood in front of a faun…Aslan came and looked at her before breathing onto the faun. Lucy looked to Aslan and then to Tumnus. In a matter of seconds, Tumuns was revived, tired, but real again. Lucy ran and gave him a hug. He smiled before Lucy introduced him to Susan, who also ran and hugged him…

-"Hurry, we must search the castle…Peter will need every one we find." Aslan said before taking off to the rest of the creatures…

BBB

Peter blocked a blow from a hag before slicing it into two. He turned in the Witch's direction to see the _bird _fighting her. That brought hope to him... Something so simple was fighting to help him…

-"You know I will kill him!" Jadis screeched as she swung her sword at the bird, but it only ducked. She gave a cry of anger before twirling her wand at it. But again, it ducked causing her to stab air and fall off her chariot.

Peter looked again in the direction, and saw it _still _fighting Jadis. "It has to be Aslan or Claire." He thought, but his heart dropped when he saw three hags running to aid Jadis.

-"Stop them! Protect the White Bird!" Peter cried out the order. Quickly enough, those near the bird ran and held off the hags.

-"Agh!" a ghoul screeched before attacking him. Peter swung his sword to the right cutting off its arm. The ghoul cried out before kicking him onto the ground. Peter gave a cry of pain. The bird quickly turned around and flew off in his direction. The ghoul only picked Peter's sword off the ground and thrust it him but failed for a great impact knocked the ghoul to the ground killing it. Peter stood up from the ground quickly to see the bird was the one saving him. The bird only looked at him…

-"Ginarrbrik! The bird!" Jadis screamed to the dwarf. The dwarf rolled his eyes and shot his fatal arrow.

Peter saw the dwarf from the corner of his eye but it was too late to stop the fatal blow. The arrow pierced the bird, but instead of screeching in pain, it froze before falling to the ground. Peter quickly knelt next to the bird. Instead of it bleeding, it only began to fade away…

-"No! Aslan, Claire, stay here!" he said trying to keep it from vanishing,

"_You're almost done, don't give up." _It sung one last time before vanishing completely.

Peter yelled in frustration and stabbed his sword into one of the largest Minotaur's in the battle, killing it instantly…

Jadis gave a smile before battling with a faun, who of course turns into stone. Peter looked around, if a semi-being could be Aslan or Claire and then died, there was no stop to the bloodshed… Every where he turned, Jadis had him beat. He looked up to the sky as two Gryphons' came down on Jadis. She only smiled before swinging her sword into one and her wand into the other, killing them instantly…

-"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here!" He thrust his sword into one of the goblins, "Get the girls and get them home!" He then ran to one of the Harpies. Edmund only looked at him as if he was insane. Mr. Beaver only tugged on him, "Come on!" Edmund only looked to the Witch that was making her way to Peter… A lion jumped from above on her but she turned and stabbed him with her wand…the wand..

"Her wand is what makes her powerful…" Edmund thought, he turned around but Beaver grabbed him,

-"Peter said to get out of here."

-"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund yelled before taking off. A Minotaur saw him and ran after him. Oddly enough it was blasted back. Edmund ran faster but was stopped by a hag…A bright light shone in front of him.

Jadis smiled and raised her wand at Peter's back. A yell was heard and down came Edmund. Jadis quickly spun around. In her eyes showed thirst for killing, and revenge. She quickly stabbed her wand at him, but this time he dodged it and down came his sword.

All Narnia stopped to see the lights that emerged from the wand of Jadis. Peter turned around and saw Ed with the Witch. Shock came to him… Jadis swung her sword at Edmunds chest, but he was able to block it. Only by using a very skilled combo was she able to unarm Edmund and stab him with the broken end of the wand.

-"Edmund!" Peter yelled in fright, but all was mute. Jadis gave a sneer before turning around…

"Claire and now Edmund…" Anger filled Peter… giving a final blow to Minotaur, he charged at the Witch…

Jadis saw the young prince coming and smiled, she stepped to the side and took Edmund's sword (Claire's sword)… Noticing Peter yelled,

"How dare she touch the sword of both Claire and Edmund!" he screamed in his mind.

He swung his sword down from above his head but she blocked it. He swung to his side but again she blocked. This time it was her turn to be on the offense. She swung both swords at him only for him to block with his sword and shield. Skillfully twisting the swords, she connected them to his shield and tossed him into the air and onto the ground…

Peter placed his hand on his head to feel blood.

"How can I beat her?" he thought closing his eyes. Just like an answer to his prayers, hope came,

-"Peter," a voice called, he quickly opened his eyes to see Claire standing there in a white dress and barefoot. Except she wasn't there at all…he was thinking it.

-"Claire!"

-"Peter, get up, Narnia still believes in you, and so do I." she said before placing her hand out for him to take. He gave a firm nod and took it before giving a yell and attacking Jadis…

This time Peter felt hope and strength, and Jadis knew it… From the corner of his eye, Peter saw Claire encircle the two, always nodding whenever he attacked or blocked.

Jadis raised her arms to the air and crossed the swords. Peter immediately bent back, feeling little pain.

She turned and swung them over his head, when they came back he blocked them with his shield. Jadis stepped away to give him a few seconds… If she killed him, she was going to make sure he suffered.

He turned to Claire, who only nodded in approval. He turned to Jadis and swung his sword, but she blocked it. The two went on dueling hard… All of a sudden the wind changed direction and a roar was heard in the distance. Both Peter and Jadis stopped and turned to the highest cliff. Aslan had come…

-"Impossible." Jadis breathed. Susan and Lucy ran with the Narnian's to the edge of the cliff where they could see Peter and Jadis dueling again, this time going very hard at it. Their swords where only white flashes in the sun. The Narnian's yelled and ran down the cliff to aid their comrades. Aslan took off from the cliff and charged with all force to Peter and Jadis…

Jadis swung left hand sword causing Peter to shield himself with his shield. Using her right hand she placed it under Peter's feet causing him to trip and fall. Jadis smiled and stabbed his left arm. She went down again but he used his shield to block.

-"You will die!" she hissed removing the shield. She then stood up and straightened the sword. Peter's eyes went wide with fright. All of a sudden Jadis herself went blasted back, followed by Aslan who trapped her.

Looking up to his eyes Jadis held no expression. She looked to her left and saw an apparition of Claire looking down on her…

-"Goodbye Jadis." She said and down went Aslan taking the life of Jadis…

Peter was able to remove the sword that pinned him. Everything became a rush and blur. Aslan turned around,

-"It is finished." He said nodding. Peter only gave a small nod.

-"Peter!"

-"Peter!"

He spun around to be hugged by Susan and Lucy. Susan left the embraced and looked around,

-"Where's Edmund?" she asked, he only turned to Aslan to find him alone. Peter ran off followed by the two girls.

Edmund laid on the grass gasping for air, and above him was Ginarrbrik hold an axe…

-"Edmund!" Susan yelled before shooting down Ginarrbrik…

The three ran and surrounded him. Peter looked down and began to tear as did Susan and Lucy. Lucy took out her vial and let a drop of the fire-flower juice go into Edmund's mouth. At once, he closed it and stopped breathing. Peter looked shocked even more. Just as Susan began to cry, he gasped for air before moving his muscles.

Susan gave a sigh of relief and chuckled as did Lucy. Peter on the other and grabbed him and pulled him up for a hug. Susan and Lucy looked to eachother before laughing and joining in…

Edmund looked over Peter's shoulders to see Claire standing. She smile and nodded,

"I told you so." She mouthed before putting a finger to her lip, implying for him not to say she was there. He gave a nod,

"Thank you." He mouthed back before she faded away. Peter turned his head and all four looked to See Aslan coming where Claire stood. He nodded before breathing on to one of the Stone Creatures. The creature moved his arms and yawned. Lucy looked at her vial before running away to help the injured.

-"I guess we're going to be royalty after all." Peter said to Susan and Edmund. They only laughed before speaking to Aslan.

-"Now that Peter survived and we fulfilled the prophecy, does that mean Claire can return?" Susan asked holding onto her brother's hands'. He only smiled and nodded,

-"Yes…" Susan and Edmund smiled turning to Peter who looked eager for Claire to pop up out of thin air.

"…She will come when she is ready, Peter. But I do know she is proud of you." Aslan said before turning to more Stoned creatures. Edmund's smile faded,

-"I'm sure she'll come soon, Pete." Edmund said trying to comfort him. Susan felt warmth with her and only smiled and chuckled to herself.

-"Or sooner." She said smiling. The two boys looked to each other,

-"What do you know?" Peter asked slowly, she only shook her head,

-"I'm not saying, You need to figure it out for yourself. Although Pete, 'forever' is not a long time.." she said standing up and walking to Lucy.

-"She gets weirder every day." Edmund said gaining a laugh from Peter.

Throughout the day, the Pevensie's and Aslan helped the wounded and give the dead a proper burial. After restoring those to stoned, Aslan stood in front of the sunset.

-"My children, Today is a sorrowful day for the loss of our fallen brothers. They fought for a cause that we thought no longer exists. But today, you are all now free from the Witch, Jadis of Charn!"

The Narnian's erupted in cheer and applause. Some began to dance,

"Our brother's would not want us to mourn, for tomorrow, Peace will be restored to Narnia and we will have our Kings and Queens!" The crowd erupted in more cheer as Edmund and Peter bowed, and Susan and Lucy curtsied. Lucy gave a laugh at the Narnian's shouting their names,

-"To Cair Paravel, Aslan?" Lucy asked gaining a smile from him,

-"To Cair Paravel." He agreed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope this chapter was decent, I've got sick two days ago so I'm sorry if I rushed the battle scene or if it's confusing. Every time you see Claire, it's an Apparition. When before Claire died, she closed her eyes and opened them seeing Peter, Peter closes his eyes and sees Claire, just to show their connection… Reviews and Ideas are welcomed. Vote Now at the poll for the Sequel, remember, I close the polls on the 31

**st****. The sequel decides the ending! Next chapter is the ending!! So Ideas, thoughts and opinions welcomed!!! I want to post Sequel on New Year's so please hurry!! Don't miss out on your favorite choice for a sequel… Thanks**


	27. Only The Beginning of the Adventure

Only the Beginni$g of the Adventue

The next morning, Peter and his family prepared for the coronation that would take place an hour before sunset…

-"No, Lu." Susan said shaking her head, "This would look much lovelier on you." She said taking the purple dress away and handing her a light blue dress instead. Lucy only rolled her eyes but agreed.

-"It's just a ceremony Susan, not a beauty pageant." Lucy said walking into the bathroom. Susan only shook her head before grabbing her own dress. Just then, a knock came from the door. Susan placed the dress down before answering the door. No words were needed for she gave a cry of surprise.

-"Oh, Peter! You look so handsome!" Susan said giving him a hug, Edmund came by looking pleased by his brother's torment. Peter noticed and shifted his weight so Susan would be able to see Edmund. She did and gave another cry,

-"Edmund! You look handsome also!" she said cupping his face, Edmund only whined and scrunched his face. Peter laughed from behind Susan.

-"Awe, Look at little Eddy!" Peter said to Lucy who gave a laugh. Edmund only smirked,

-"I'll show you little Eddy!" Edmund yelled running after him. Peter only laughed and took off down the hall. Susan and Lucy only laughed until they heard the sound of crashing metal.

Thinking something terrible happened, they ran around the corner to investigate. What the girls saw only brought a smile.

-"Get..Off..Of..Me..Peter!" Edmund grunted trying to lift his brother off of him. Peter only laughed and shook his head,

-"Sorry, admit your little Eddy, and I'll get off." He said laughing harder; Edmund only punched his side In return.

-"Fine, I'm little Eddy." He said giving in. Peter looked pleased and got off his brother.

-"Yes, I know." He said causing the girls to laugh. Edmund only rolled his eyes.

-"Man your heavy! I don't know how Claire could stand you sleeping on top of her." He said causing Peter to grow silent. Susan only opened her mouth in shock, and Lucy looked surprised yet eager to know what was going on.

-"Peter! You didn't- couldn't- did you?" Susan fumbled trying to find words. Peter only blushed, but nodded,

-"Susan, it's not like that! She was upset, and it was before the…" but he paused as reality came to him, "Sacrifice." He said softly. Susan only nodded,

-"I believe you, but first, I need to get dressed." She said walking back into her room to change…

The time passed slowly by as the sun moved across the sky. Justas planned, an hour before sunset the coronation was to begin…

The Pevensie's greeted their guests as Aslan made the final preparations. By the time he arrived to them, they were worn out.

-"You know Pete, I'm actually glad I'm not High-King." Edmund said sarcastically. " I would have to go to every meeting, every celebration, greet those off parliament and the girls…Scary." Peter only whined and hit him.

-"I'm not even King yet and your making me feel bad?" he said looking to Edmund but no response came.

-"It is time." He said escorting them to the throne room. On their way, Peter would try and look over the crowd for any sign of Claire. Aslan feeling the High Kings dilemma motioned him to the side before entering the throne room.

-"Peter, you must not hope to see her now, she will come when she feels you need her." Peter only looked startled by the news,

-"But I need her now, Aslan!" Peter said, the lion only chuckled, and shook his head,

-"Peter, you need her now is because you are miss her, and anxious to see her…Relax, and she'll come sooner than you think." He said winking before standing at the doors. Peter only looked puzzled before giving a sigh and walked over to his family with a smile…

The Silver trumpets sounded calling everyone to attention. Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy walked in as the Knights gave their salute. Lucy smiled at the magnificent glass roof and the furry creatures. Susan was shocked yet did not show it, Edmund only laughed and smiled, and Peter only showed his leadership and determination.

Once the five reached the stairs, they ascended and took their places.

-"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, The Valiant." Aslan said with his majestic voice, Lucy gasped when she saw that Tumnus was to be doing the crowning. Oddly enough, there were only three crowns. Two silver and one gold. Susan looked to Peter who only gave a small shrug of confusion. Tumnus took the small Silver crown and placed it on her head, giving a bow and blush.

-"To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund, The Just." Edmund Knelt and was trying to hold back a smile at the same time. Tumnus placed the other Silver crown on his head. Edmund gave a sigh of relief and Turned to Peter who was nodding in congratulations. Susan gave a small laugh when she saw Edmund's Expression.

-"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, The Gentle." She bowed her head and the Golden crowned was placed on her head. She smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' before turning to Edmund and Peter, who only rolled their eyes. She gave them a look which she herself could not refuse to smile at…they chuckled but were interrupted,

-"And To the Clear Northern Sky," A voice boomed from the back causing the crowd to turn around, and saw their Empress once again…Claire herself, human again. This time she wore an elegant Red dress and atop of her head was the other Golden Crown…Edmund smiled brightly, Susan gave a compassionate smile, and Lucy squealed with delight... Peter only gave a huge smiled and knelt... She walked up to the thrones and stood in front of Peter. She reached for her crown and hoisted it off. She then held it above Peter,

-"I give you King Peter, The Magnificent." She called out for all to hear, she then placed the crown on his head. She backed away a little for him to rise and meet her. She closed the gap and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I knew you could do it." She whispered before backing away to Aslan. He gave a light blush and looked to Edmund who only made a face. He shook his head and all four sat on their thrones…

Aslan walked to them and said softly,

-"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." The Pevensie's smiled at the comfort. Claire stood giving off small tears of joy as she stood next to the Beavers.

She and Aslan then cried out for all to follow,

"Long Live King Peter,"

"Long Live Queen Susan,"

"Long Live King Edmund,"

"Long Live Queen Lucy!" The beavers shouted out, causing Lucy and Claire to laugh…

BBB

Once the Pevensie's descended from their throne, Peter took the opportunity to find Claire. He found her after Talking to Aslan. She was standing on the balcony, watching the sunset. He walked over and closed the curtains so they could have privacy…

-"Hey," Peter whispered standing next to her. She looked up and smiled. He couldn't resist any longer. He pulled her close and gave her a firm kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on her hip. She peered over his shoulder to see the sun halfway set. She closed her eyes and broke the embrace.

She gave him a smile before sitting on the bench. He followed and sat next to her taking her hands in his. He gently stroked her hair and then her cheeks. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun.

-"Peter, I have to go," she said softly, before standing up. He stood up as well and nodded,

-"Aslan told me you would have to go, but he didn't say where." He said embracing her, she placed her hand on his left cheek before smiling,

-"I'll be back soon, I promise you that." She said as he closed the gap and felt his lips on hers. He didn't want her to go, but it was better than her dying and never coming back. He just had her in a warm embrace, hugging her tightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Claire spoke this time in his ear causing him to smile.

-"I will always love you, that is a promise even after death." She moving her head to his forehead. She gave it a kiss, and looked to him,

-"Promise me that if you find someone you love and makes you happy, you court them." He shook his head in surprise,

-"What? No!" he said holding her tighter, "I want you. I love you." He said as if those words would keep her from doing Aslan's bidding.

-"I love you also, but you have to understand Peter, It may be years, I don't know. I want you to be happy and not miserable. You were ripped to shreds when I was dead, I don't want you to be like that, counting the days till I return when opportunity and love is knocking on your door!" she stopped realizing her voice going louder and angry. She didn't want an argument on their last moments together.

-"Just promise my you'll try at least." She said softly, he looked down and nodded. She could see it pained him to agree, but he gave in..

-"I promise, but I will always love you." He said kissing her head. She nodded and gave him one last kiss. Just as she was about to walk out from behind the curtains she stopped and turned around,

-"Check up on Ed, I have a feeling he and the wine are going to become _good_ friends." She said smiling and partially giving a soft laugh. Even he too had to laugh at the comment. He nodded and walked out with her. He saw her leave the room and turned to find Ed. Sure enough, he was with the wine.

-"Hey Pete, can you believe this stuff? This is the best wine!" he said laughing, Edmund only took the goblet from him.

-"That's the only wine you've tasted." He said putting it back on the table. Edmund only grinned.

Peter gave a laugh, "You cheeky little liar!" he said hitting him. Edmund erupted with laughter,

-"Cheeky? Someone's been spending time with the Beavers." He said laughing harder.

BBB

Claire walked on the sand enjoying its touch when she got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around and there came Aslan.

-"It is done, Aslan. The Prophecy had been fulfilled." She said smiling; the lion chuckled and began walking with her.

-"Indeed, but now I have a task for you…" The two went on talking as they walked the beach, when again she felt someone watching her. She and Aslan turned around to see Lucy on the balcony. Claire gave a warm smile,

-"She loves you, Aslan. You know, I've never seen someone put so much faith in you." She said stroking his mane. He gave a chuckle,

-"I love her with all my heart, but she needs to learn… in time, that she can't always be dependent on me." Claire gave him a puzzled look, "As she grows older, she will understand that I help but she must learn to overcome it herself." Claire nodded and looked to the sun and sighed,

-"Well, it's time." She looked one last time to the balcony and saw Tumnus holding her hand, She gave a firm nod and smile. Just as Lucy looked up Claire gave good bye wave, before vanishing, just how Aslan did a few seconds before… The sun was at last gone from the sky…

**A/N: That's the End!! Happy New Year to all of my readers!! As a New Year gift, I'll post the first two chapters up tonight!! Reviews on the story, and ideas you have for the sequel are greatly appreciated!! **

**Thanks to all who voted!! The winning vote was: Prince Corin and Claire are sent to Narnia, although for Claire it's been 2 and a half years from Peter, and Narnia itself…. Hope to hear from you all on my next story!! Thanks!!**


End file.
